Wish I Had An Angel
by LadyRachel18
Summary: A different world. During the raging war between Heaven and Hell, Archangel Nody is kidnapped and dragged to Hell by the Archdemon Scott. But despite the pain and humiliation she goes through, something unexpected and beautiful grows between the Archangel and her brute... which will change their lives forever. Contains violence, gore, harsh language and sexual situations
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

An ancient legend amongst the religious mortals has it that ever since the creation of the Afterlife, two supernatural realms had been in a raging war. Those realms were Heaven and Hell. Each realm had their own One True Lord; Heaven had God and Hell had Satan. While Heaven was known by the mortals for being a paradise for those who were pure in life and were loyal to their religion, Hell was the complete opposite. Hell was for those who had sinned in life. There, in the fiery darkness, these damned souls were doomed to be tortured for all eternity, with no hope for salvation. For many long years, Heaven and Hell tried to overthrow each other, in order to claim the opposing fallen realm for their own and make everyone fall on their knees for their One True Lord. None of the realms accomplished to do this, and thus they came up with a plan.

Each side created their own fighting machine, their own embodiment of their (un)holy cause. Heaven had Nody, the most powerful and purest Archangel in the history of the holy realm. And Hell had Scott, the most ruthless, strongest and most sadistic Archdemon, feared by every Angel and Demon.

These Arch Creatures were bound to their One True Lord and would fight to the bitter end, in order to claim the opposing side. They were trained to be merciless, powerful and loyal.

But on that one historic day... everything would be forever changed.

**This fanfiction contains violence, gore, hard language and sexual situations. Read at own risk.**


	2. The Gates Have Fallen

**Chapter 1**

**The Gates Have Fallen**

In the highest clouds of Heaven, the Holy Castle watched over the pure souls dwelling the Holy Empire. The residents of that castle were the Angels, the holy creatures who were forever loyal to God. These were the souls who lived their lives in absolute purity, never sinned and trusted all their faith in the Holy Father. By this lifestyle, they were rewarded with white feathered wings, magical powers and a place in the Holy Castle after their deaths. The Angels were skilled fighters and were trained to protect Heaven and its souls against the dark forces of Hell. The most powerful of all holy creatures in Heaven was Nody. This Archangel was the commander of all the holy creatures in Heaven and was feared by all the Demons of Hell.

All, except one... and that one would change Nody's pure life forever.

'Hmmm... let's see...' Nody attentively studied the content of her closet. It was crammed with clothing, made of the finest material from Heaven. Most of the clothes were white, the purest color in the world. Some of the clothes were adorned with patterns, gold or blue. So many clothes... Nody had no idea what to wear.

The Archangel's servant, who was standing behind her, chuckled. She had shoulder-length red hair which were tied in two pigtails and wore a white flower in her hair. Nody turned around.

'What's so funny, Zoey?' she asked. 'Having trouble again with picking an outfit, Lady Nody?' said Zoey with a smile. 'Well, it's important to look good, especially when you have the highest rank of the Angels in Heaven, you know.' Nody replied with a smile, while pulling out a white short dress and putting it on. 'I know that, Lady Nody...' Zoey sighed and looked away. Nody raised an eyebrow.

'What's the matter, Zoey? Is something wrong?' she said in a worried voice. 'It's... it's just...' Zoey sighed again. 'I'm scared, Lady Nody.' Nody laid her hand down on her servant's shoulder. 'For what?'

'I don't know...' Zoey stepped away from her Lady and looked outside the window of the bedroom. The sight of Heaven was absolutely stunning, but it didn't interest the servant for now. 'I... I have been having a really uncomfortable feeling for a while, like something bad is going to happen. To all of us...' Nody walked towards her and decided to also take a look outside the window. 'Hell's army hasn't been attacking us for quite a while...' Zoey continued. Nody could definitely see the worry on her face. 'What if the Demons are planning something now? Will we lose more fellow angels? Will they die in vain?' 'No.' Nody said, shaking her head. 'Nobody will die in vain in this war. We will conquer over those unholy bastards and show them the light of our Father. And besides...' She laid her hand on Zoey's shoulder, trying to reassure as much as possible. 'If something bad would happen, I will be there to fight. As long as I am in charge, no Demon will survive this war. I have sworn an oath, Zoey. I will protect Heaven with my life and as long as we have faith in our Lord... nothing will happen. I won't let get anyone hurt, not Angel nor soul. I will throw those abominations back into the fiery pits of Hell, all of them. Please don't worry, okay?' Zoey nodded and smiled. 'Okay.'

But just as the loyal servant started to feel a little bit less worried, a loud bang filled Heaven. It made the Holy Castle tremble, like Heaven had been struck with a small earthquake. 'What was that?!' Zoey shrieked. 'I don't know!' Nody braced herself; she was ready to flee out of the bedroom at any second, ready for battle.

After a couple of seconds, another likewise loud bang made the castle tremble. And another. And another. And another. Souls screamed.

'Alright, I'm going to check it out!' Nody said, running out of the bedroom. 'Zoey! Stay here and guard the castle! I think the sound came the direction from Heaven's Gates!' 'Be careful, Lady Nody!' Zoey shouted. Then she realized she was right... That uncomfortable feeling all the time... What will Hell do now?

Nody stormed down the stairs of the Holy Castle as fast as she could. What in God's name was happening? Was it another attack from Satan's soldiers? If so, then she would not hesitate one second to kick their unholy asses back to Hell! Nody prepared herself for the worst. 'Bring out the best you have, you bastards...'

She ran outside and arrived in the Castle's garden, where she saw numerous Angels spreading their wings, gathering their weapons and flying off into the skies, all heading towards the noise. Every Angel had the same facial expression: worry. Then, something in the air caught Nody's eye. In the flight of the Angels, one female Angel was flying into the opposite direction. And by the looks on it, she was in bad shape. She wasn't able to fly in a straight line and clearly it looked like she had a hard time trying to keep her wings working. She clenched her throat, her hand were drenched with blood. But in the end, she had to give up on her efforts. The female Angel's wings stopped fluttering and she fell from the skies, crashing into the garden's stone floor. Blood splattered on the stones, followed by numerous battered feathers. Nody ran towards the injured Angel. Her golden armor was heavily dented and it had blood splatters all over it. Her weapon was missing. Her face was horribly beaten, like she was in a terrible fight. Nody immediately recognized her; she was the Angel Guard who guarded Heaven's Gates!

'Bridgette!' Nody yelled, shaking her mangled body. 'What happened?! Answer me!' Bridgette softly moaned and opened her eyes, which was hard since her eyelids had been swollen because of the beating. 'Demons...' she croaked. On that moment Nody noticed how bad Bridgette's throat was bleeding. Blood streamed out of it like a waterfall. 'The Gates... they broke it... magic... taken off... someone... traitor...' Bridgette softly gurgled in her own blood before closing her bruised eyes. 'Bridgette? Bridgette!' Nody shaked Bridgette's body over and over again, but there was no response. Bridgette was gone. Anger welled up inside Nody. She softly nodded. 'You will not die in vain, Bridgette.' she hissed through her clenched teeth.

'Nody!' a familiar voice shouted.

From the skies, a handsome male Angel landed right in front of the Archangel. His eyes were bright blue, he had a tanned skin and dark brown hair. It was Justin. Nody knew that he was adored by many female Angels and souls and he loved the attention. With no doubt, Justin was the vainest of all Angels. His looks were his number one priority; he always quickly checked his looks before going into battle or after battle. Even though he had many female admirers, Nody had no interest in Justin. He was way too vain and he often flirted with her, which she didn't like at all. But despite this, Justin was a skilled fighter.

'Thank our Lord, there you are!' he said, panting. His forehead was covered with sweat. 'We need your help at the Heaven's Gates, right now!' 'Who is attacking us, Justin! Report!' Nody demanded. Then, Justin noticed Bridgette's dead body. Nody was still holding her. 'Oh dear Lord... Bridgette!' he exclaimed in shock. 'Justin!' yelled Nody. 'You didn't report! Who is attacking us?!' Justin inhaled a shaky breath before reporting the shocking news. 'The Demons are taking down Heaven's Gates. Someone has taken off the protecting magic shield... Nody, I'm fearing we might have a traitor amongst us!' 'We'll search for that bastard later...' Nody unfolded her gigantic feathered wings. The unfolding was followed with a powerful gust, caused by the impact. A small amount of pure white feathers floated down to the ground. 'We have to get to Heaven's Gates as fast as possible! You come with me, Justin!' And with those words, Nody ascended into the skies, followed by her vain companion.

During their flight, Nody and Justin arrived at the central square of the City of Heaven. They looked around. Every soul in Heaven had panicked; they ran into different directions, screamed and cried. 'Is the end of Heaven near? Will they drag us to Hell? Please Lord, save us!' they cried. Some of them even fell on their knees and started to pray.

'Don't you worry...' Nody softly whispered. 'As long as I am here, nothing will happen. I will protect you all. I promise.' And just after the last word of her sentence left her tongue, an ear-shattering bang was heard, drowning the screams and prayers. Black smoke emerged from the distance. 'Shit!' Nody shouted. 'Justin! They have taken down Heaven's Gates! Hurry!'

Meanwhile, a young, blonde female Angel who was comforting a crying soul, looked up to the skies and smiled with excitement when she saw the Archangel. She must had heard her command. Without any hesitation, she quickly unfolded her wings and ascended into the skies. 'Oooooh! Nody! Justin! Please let me come with you, I'll help you!' she yelled. Nody heard her voice and looked behind her. She gasped. 'Lindsay?!' 'Yup, that's me!' Lindsay replied with a smile. 'Please, please, please let me help you, Nody! I think have had enough training, I can handle them, no problem!' But she was wrong. Lindsay just had training for three days. There was no way she could defeat a Demon, let alone a whole army! She wasn't ready for this at all! Nody shook her head. 'No, you can't. You're just a rookie. Go back, Lindsay!' 'I'm not a rookie, or... or whatever that is!' the ditzy Angel said. 'I-I can do this! Just watch!' And with an amazing speed, Lindsay flew past Nody and Justin. 'Lindsay, no! Come back!' 'Don't worry, Nody! I can do this!' Lindsay said, looking behind her and smiling. But her smile soon would fade away, as she bumped into a strange figure.

It had a red skin, yellow eyes, a grin filled with sharp teeth and bat wings. It was wearing a black metal armor. It was a Demon! And before Lindsay could even react, the Demon pulled out his sword and... stabbed Lindsay right in the face. The sounds of her crunching skull, torn facial muscles and split brain made Nody's stomach clench. Her eyes went wide with shock and she dropped her jaw. Then, the Demon raised its sword with a powerful pull and split Lindsay's face partially in two. Blood, bone chips and little pieces of brain splattered down like a sinister rain. Lindsay's body crashed from the sky and landed with a loud thud on the ground.

'Lindsay!' Nody screamed. Suddenly, a bright light emerged from her clenched fist. It was a spell. She summoned a sword, but not just any kind of sword. This sword was made from blessed steel; it was designed to rip through hundreds of pounds of Demon flesh. The Sword of Greatness.

As soon as the sword appeared in her hand, Nody rushed towards the Demon, the sword clenched with her two fists. Ready to attack. Ready to slaughter. Ready to purify. 'You fucking bastard!' Nody furiously yelled. 'How dare you to kill Lindsay?!' And with one swift move, Nody sliced through the Demon's neck, cutting his head clean off. Unholy blood sprayed out like a fountain. The decapitated body of the Demon crashed to the ground. Nody stared at the body, her face tensed with anger. 'Nody...' Justin's voice broke her concentration. 'We've gotta get moving. Let's go, before more Demons get in.' The Archangel nodded. 'Yeah... let's go.'


	3. Dragged To Hell

**Chapter 3**

**Dragged to Hell**

Right in front of her, she faced the embodiment of Hell's cause. He was the tallest Demon she had ever seen, standing nearly seven foot tall. He had red hair, it looked like they resembled flames. The flames of Hell. Growing out of his skull, two huge flaming horns made his size more astounding. Unlike any other Demon, he had a normal skin color, like a human. His face had some freckles, they had the same color as his hair. With his red eyes and grin filled with sharp teeth, he looked at her. He had pointy ears and wore a white tank top and dark blue jeans. He had black claws for hands and feet. He spread his flaming bat wings. His stories struck fear into the hearts of the Angels and souls. He was Heaven's most feared Demon. He was Hell's ultimate weapon.

He was the Archdemon Scott.

'My God...' Nody whispered, nearly without a sound. 'You must be... Scott.'

The Archdemon grinned from ear to ear. Nody could see his red eyes nearly flame with excitement. An evil excitement. 'Yes.' Scott replied. His voice made Nody's skin crawl. 'That's me. It's an honor to meet you, Archangel.' Nody stood up, ignoring the pain in her stomach. She had heard many stories about this Archdemon. She heard about how he killed his enemies, after brutally torturing them. He would rip their guts out, slowing crush their heads under his massive claws and tear them pieces. He would eat them too, without even tasting them. Scott was a monster. She had to be careful.

'What are you doing here in Heaven?' Nody snarled. Scott smiled and slowly walked towards her. 'I came here for a fight. And as you can see, I brought some of my boys.' He gestured to the battlefield at the fallen Gates. 'That's cute.' Nody scoffed. 'My Angels are kicking your 'boys' asses back to Hell, you unholy piece of shit. And I will make sure I will do the same to you.' Scott laughed. A mocking laugh. 'You've got guts, bitch. I like that. But as I said, I came here for a fight. And I won't leave until I've got what I want.' 'Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, Archdemon...' Now it was Nody's turn to mock him. 'But I'm afraid you'll have to leave without a fight. We don't fear you, nor your little Lord.' Scott's grin disappeared. With his eyes filled with anger, he looked at the Archangel. 'You damn little cunt!' he yelled angrily. 'Nobody insults me, nor my Lord!' With a loud roar, Scott charged towards Nody, but quickly she dodged the incoming attack. 'Too slow, Demon.' And with a powerful elbow drop, she made Scott's spine crunch. Little drops of blood left his mouth. 'Augh! You... bitch!' But despite the pain in his spine, he smiled. It was a sinister smile. 'You shouldn't have done that.' And with a quick move, he grabbed Nody's arm. His sharp nails dug into her skin, causing little trails of blood to flow. 'Now you shall see why everyone fears me!' Suddenly, Scott's skin turned black and his muscles became bigger. All his hair fell out, causing him to be bald. More teeth grew in his mouth for three rows, like a shark. The flames on his horns and wings turned black. His eyes went completely red, including his whites. Nody gasped; she had heard about this transformation in the terrifying stories. Some of the few survivors from his massacres mentioned that they saw him transforming into a huge, freakish black Demon, duplicating his powers. They called this form of Scott 'Über-Archdemon'.

The transformation had ended and Nody started to sweat in fear. Über-Archdemon Scott looked her straight in the face. With the speed of lighting, he attacked; launching his three rows of razor-sharp teeth into Nody's neck. She screamed in pain and struggled to get away, but failed. Über-Archdemon Scott grabbed her by her shoulders and launched his claws into her flesh for a stronger hold. Massive amounts of blood poured out, covering him and her. Nody was powerless in Scott's grip. While he gnawed on her flesh, she felt like fainting because of the massive blood loss. But however, an escape wasn't impossible for the Archangel.

Clenching her fist, Nody summoned once again the Sword of Greatness. 'That bastard won't kill me off that easy...' she thought. It was now or never. With a quick powerful thrust, she stabbed the dark creature in the right side of his chest. Scott tore his mouth loose from Nody's neck and roared in pain, cradling the bleeding wound. He wasn't the only one who was heavily bleeding, though; Nody had lost a huge amount of blood. The body juice stained nearly half of her body red. Letting out a soft groan, Nody laid her hand down on the wound. A white light shined upon it and within seconds, the wound had completely healed.

'So you have regeneration magic...' Scott transformed back from his Über-Archdemon form into his 'normal' form. 'You are quite a challenge, Archangel. I like that. But still, I'll kick your ass.' 'You can try as much as you want, bastard.' Nody said, wiping some blood from her face. 'But let me remind you; you are now facing the most powerful force from Heaven. I promise you, you won't get out of here alive.' Scott grinned. 'Let's see about that, bitch.'

In the skies of Heaven, the battle between the two mightiest forces of the two sides of the Afterlife raged on. These forces were taught to hate each other to the bone, they had to destroy each other, no mistakes had to be made. One mistake and one could fall.

While Nody preferred holy magical weapons, Scott preferred hand-to-hand combat, even though he was able to projectile fire blasts from his mouth.

His knuckles burst when he punched Nody's face into the ground over and over again. This fucking bitch had to suffer! She had to feel pain! She had to feel the fists of Hell!

But no matter how many times he punched her in the face, no matter how much it hurt, no matter how much she bled, there was no way she would give up! With a powerful punch, Nody send Scott flying into the sky. Immediately she got up and flew right after him. Shifting her arms into a position like she was holding a bow and arrow, she summoned another holy weapon: the Bow and Arrow of Purity. Pulling the string, she aimed on two important body parts of the Archdemon; his wings. She released the string. The golden arrow launched through the sky and hit Scott in one of his wings. Bulls eye.

Scott let out a roar in pain, his wing going limp. 'Bitch!' he groaned. Ignoring the insult, Nody took another arrow, pulled the string, aimed and shot. One more shot to the other wing and he would go down. The arrow nearly reached the wing, it looked like it couldn't go wrong... But unfortunately, a black claw grabbed it. Nody gasped. 'Idiot... do you think you can beat me that easily?' With a firm clench of the fist, Scott snapped the holy arrow in half, like it was a twig. 'Do you even remember who you're facing with? You are facing with the greatest force in Hell! Me! Scott! You might as well just give up.'

'Never!'

Nody spread her arms forward and shot the Holy Chains out of her hands. Rapidly they wrapped around Scott's body, who was completely caught by surprise. Using all the power in her cervical vertebrae, Nody smashed her forehead against Scott's, sending him crushing into the clouds. She felt like her skull was cracking, but she didn't care. She could feel that victory was close.

She looked at Scott, squirming to get free and roaring angrily. Landing in front of him, she softly giggled. 'So you are the most feared Demon from Hell?' The giggle turned into a laugh. 'Coming here was probably the worst mistake you have ever made, Scott. Because a couple of seconds ago, you just got your ass handed to you by the mightiest Angel from Heaven.' Scott looked at her, his red eyes filled with hate and anger. His chest was rapidly going up and down, the chains burned into his flesh and wings.

'I'm sorry, Archdemon...' Nody clenched her fist and once again, the mighty Sword of Greatness appeared with a bright light. She let the tip of the blade travel across Scott's cheek, cutting it open. Scott groaned softly. Would 'mortal' weapons hurt him just as bad as holy weapons did? Nody hardly doubted it.

'But I'm afraid Hell has to do it without you.' She raised the sword, aiming it on Scott's chest, ready for the fatal blow. With Scott's death, Nody would possibly achieve one of the biggest victories in the history of Heaven. Without Scott, Hell would lose an important pawn in this war. Have fun looking for another Archdemon, Satan, you son of a bitch. Your little pet is about to be slain. Nody could taste victory on the tip of her tongue.

'Die, you motherfucker.' she whispered.

But before she could stab the unholy bastard in the chest, she noticed something. Scott was grinning. What was this? Did he want to die? Soon, Nody would find out why he was grinning. That was after she felt hard smash on her head, causing her vision to fade into black. Her legs gave up on her. She fell on the ground and couldn't move anymore. The impossible had happened; the Archangel had been knocked out cold.

Between the black spots dancing in front of her eyes, Nody saw a pair of familiar tanned legs. She tried to look up, which she barely managed to do. Her eyes went wide.

This couldn't be.

Her eyes were lying to her.

There was no way this was true.

Justin was looking down at her, with a sinister smile on his face. His blue eyes twinkled with victory. His victory. 'Sorry.' he said. 'I have some news for you, stupid bitch. I'm switching sides.' Even though his voice sounded calm, it sounded unpleasant. This was not the voice of the Justin that Nody knew.

It was the voice of a traitor.

She could hear her heart pounding in her head. 'Justin...' she could hear herself whisper. 'How could you...?' Justin freed Scott from the Holy Chains by ripping them apart. The Archdemon got up, spread his flaming wings and looked down at the fallen Archangel. Through the black spots, Nody could see his injured wing healing. He had regenerating powers too. Fucking son of a bitch.

'Don't worry, it's nothing personal.' Justin said, still smiling. If Nody would still have the power to get up, she would've punched it right of his treacherous face. 'It's just... you see... Scott told me that if I would hand you over to him, his Lord would give me a higher rank in the Demon army and wealth beyond imagination. But also...' Full of arrogance, Justin ran his hand through his dark brown hair. 'He would make me more beautiful than I already am. And that's what made me join the Demons.' 'Bastard...' Nody thought. 'Betraying Heaven for beauty...' 'Oh yes, and one more thing...' Justin knelt down and grabbed Nody by her jaw, forcing her to look at his face, which was filled with smugness. The disbelief in her blue eyes made him smile even more. 'I was the one who took the magic off Heaven's Gates. I bet the Demons would have been really happy about that.' Slowly, the words penetrated Nody's mind. It took her a little while to understand what they meant. Magic. Heaven's Gates. Demons.

That traitor... that fucking traitor.

'Justin... you... you...' Her legs started to regain a bit of their power. It wasn't much... but it was enough for Nody to get up and grab Justin's throat with both hands. 'You fucking bastard! Traitor! Son of a Demon whore! I will kill you, you hear me?! I'll fucking kill you!' Her tantrum ended as Scott wrapped his muscled arms around her neck and waist. The harder Nody struggled to free herself, the more tighter Scott wrapped his arms around her. At the end she could barely breath.

'Be quiet now, my dear Archangel bitch. You are coming with me.'

'W-what?!'

'You've heard me. You are coming with me.'

'He is going to take me to Hell.' Nody realized.

She could feel all her blood draining away from her face and limbs.

Oh God.

No.

A horrible fate was just confirmed. Her life was over. In Hell, they would kill her. They would kill her in the most terrible way, for all the things she had done to their twisted kind. If they wouldn't kill her, they would torture her. They would torture her in a way they have never done before, not even to a damned soul. But if she died from the torture, they would just bring her back to life and the whole painful cycle would start over again. Her agony would never come to an end. They could do whatever they wanted with her. Without her, Heaven would become weaker. Her holy life would end in Hell.

Scott threw her weak body on top of his shoulder, like a hunter would do that to his caught prey. Scott was the hunter. Nody was the prey.

'I wouldn't struggle if I were you, bitch.' Scott said, walking to the edge of the cloud.

'No... please... no!'

Nody screamed for her dear life, struggled to get away and hit Scott on the back with her fists, only for him to laugh out loud. He walked towards the edge of the cloud... ready for a long fall. The fallen Archangel took one last look at Justin, who was standing there with a big smile of amusement of his face. 'Curse you, Justin...' Nody whispered. Justin, the Angel she knew since she was ranked to Archangel. Despite his vain attitude and attempts to flirt with her, she trusted him, saw him as her partner... But it was all a lie. He was nothing more than a traitor. A traitor who betrayed Heaven for his own sake.

'You will pay...' Nody screamed, anger welling up inside her. 'You will all pay!' And with these words, Scott reached the edge, leaned forward... and plunged from the skies, crashing into the depths.

With rapid speed, Nody saw the sky from Heaven disappear out of her sight. The strong wind caused by the fall nearly took her breath. She and her captor passed the remains of Heaven's Gates, Angels and Demons alike looked up. Once the Demons saw the flaming wings of their commander crashing down the sky, they looked at the Angels with a huge grin. All of them even burst into a thunderous laugh.

'My Angels...' Weakly, Nody reached out of the sky with her arm. 'I need to... help them...' But there was no way she could help them. In fact, she was the one who needed help the most. Within seconds, her Angels got out of sight.

They crashed deeper and deeper, the distance from Heaven heavily increasing. The black spots in front of Nody's sight grew bigger and she started feel light headed. The blow to her head, the fear and shock became too much for her. Closing her eyes, she wished for all to be over. 'God...' she thought. 'Please... let me be dead before I even reach Hell.' She still had a little bit power to open her eyes, just for a little bit. The world around her looked dark-blue, there were only stars, like it was midnight. She knew where they were; the Area between Heaven and Hell.

This mysterious place separated Heaven and Hell. It seemed like an everlasting night reigned over this place. Many Angels and Demons have had explored the Area, but no minutiae had ever been found. Apparently, this place was just created to separate the two supernatural worlds of the Afterlife. Nody knew Hell wasn't far away anymore. She let out a long shaky sigh, before closing her eyes once more. She knew it. Her fate was sealed.

'Hang in there, bitch. We're almost there!' Scott said with his trademark grin. And he was right... Nody could already feel the heat of the unholy side of the Afterlife. The world slowly turned black and faint screams filled her ears.

Soon, the heat got worse and the screams grew louder. Sweat poured out of Nody's skin; the heat became unbearable. The screams started to deafen her ears.

'Hell...' Nody thought. 'I'm in Hell.' That was her last thought, before finally fainting and crashing into the ground.


	4. Powerless

**Chapter 4**

**Powerless**

'Where... am I...? My head... it hurts...' Nody's head felt like exploding as she carefully opened her eyes. She felt dizzy. Slowly, the darkness in front of her eyes disappeared and the world around started to have shapes. It was not dark, nor well lit. Torches were the only source of light.

'Ah, good. You're awake.'

Instantly, Nody opened her eyes. That voice! That damn voice! She recognized it like no other. Scott! She felt she was sitting on her knees, which were bruised, possible caused by the crash. The pressure of her position only made the itching pain worse. Something cold and hard pained her wrists. Looking down, she realized she was cuffed by a big block of metal. She tried to move her legs, but she couldn't move them for one millimeter. Looking behind her, she saw why; her ankles they were cuffed too, in the same kind of cuffs. A searing pain washed through her wings, moving them only made it worse. She couldn't unfold them; this was logical since they were stitched together with a thick thread. Blood dripped down the pure white feathers. She hardly breathe; a cold thick collar, attached with numerous chains pinned into the ground. The fallen Archangel had nowhere to go.

'Give up already. Escape is impossible, bitch.'

Nody looked around her. Within seconds, she realized where she was; the throne room of a castle. It was dark, numerous torches lit the place, but even then it remained shady. Pillars supported the ceiling, which was covered with cobwebs. Faint screams penetrated the walls. The sound of the screams made Nody remember where she was.

In front of her, a huge throne made of bones and skulls was occupied by the mightiest Demon of Hell. Looking down on Nody, he softly chuckled. Standing next to the sinister throne, a female Demon gave her a slightly uninterested look. She had brown hair that reached her shoulders, a tanned skin, freckles and she wore a long black dress with red lace. Around her neck, she wore a silver necklace with a pentagram as emblem. Her wings were smaller than Scott's. She was holding a big book with a black cover.

'You bastard!' Nody yelled. 'Let me go, right now!' Scott shook his head, smiling at her foolishness. 'I'm afraid I can't, milady. You see, you are our prisoner now. And we can't risk to let you go.' he said with malicious glee. 'Oh trust me,' Nody said with an overconfident smile. She knew she mustn't show any fear towards the Archdemon. If she would freak out, it would only amuse him more and she would show him how weak she was. Whatever happened, she must stay calm! 'My Angels will come and free me, but not before ripping your puny Demons' fucking heads off. And when they will free me, I will come for you... and I will kill you.'

There was a moment of silence. Suddenly, a soft chuckle broke the silence, followed by another one. The chuckles turned into a thunderous mocking laugh that grew louder and louder. It all emerged from Scott mouth. Tears of laughter rolled down his cheeks. 'Are you serious?!' he roared with laughter. 'Your little Angels don't even have the guts to pass the Gates from Hell! Don't expect anything from them, nor your foolish Lord! You will be stuck here forever, you dumb bitch!' His laughter filled the throne room, it hurt Nody's ears. Listening to the laughter felt like a humiliation, it made her feel stupid. Her stomach clenched and she felt like crying. But she fought back her tears; no weakness!

Scott stood up from his throne and walked towards Nody, still laughing. Suddenly, he stopped laughing and grabbed Nody's short brown hair. He lifted her head higher, forcing her to look at him. Nody let out a shriek of pain.

'You're so damn stupid, you know that?!' Scott furiously yelled in her face.

His fist hit her in the face with a loud smack. Her gums tore open and blood poured out of her mouth. Immediately, her cheek turned red. Tears of humiliation burned behind her eyes, but Nody refused to cry. Not in front of this bastard. From the corner of her eye, she noticed the female Demon. Leaning on the throne, she smiled at the battered Archangel, but it was not a comforting smile. It looked like she was enjoying seeing her getting beaten. Again, Scott roughly grabbed her hair and forced her to look at him again.

'Here you will pay for everything you have done to my Demons! There are plenty of Demons who would love to torture you for all eternity!' Scott yelled. 'But from all those Demons...' His grin nearly split his face in half. 'I would like to torture the most.' Nody gave him a long blank stare... then she spat him right in the face. 'Fuck you.'

Scott wiped the clot of spit mixed with blood of his face and smiled. 'Very well.' He turned around, facing the female Demon.

'Courtney. Do it.'

Courtney nodded and opened her book. When she found the right page, she took a deep breath.

'In nomine Domini nostri Satanas et Paulo, copias carebit.'

'Wait... what are you doing?!' Nody screamed, eyes wide with panic.

Suddenly, she felt the worst pain she had ever felt in her entire life. All her organs clenched together and it felt like fire burned through her veins. With a loud scream, she threw up a giant wave of blood, splattering all over the floor. Sweat poured down her face and she shivered, like she had a really bad fever. The pain reached the bones in her wings and she could feel them decaying. The pain became too much; Nody let her tears go, flowing down her face. The tears mixed with the blood, which had already formed a huge pool on the floor. She could hear Scott softly chuckle. She showed him how much she was suffering... the humiliation grew equally as worse as the pain. With an equally loud scream filled with pain, Nody threw up the second wave of blood.

'Oh God oh God oh God!' she thought, eyes completely widened with pain. 'How the fuck will I ever survive this?! The pain... it's just too much!' She heard a loud snap and another sharp pain in the bones of her wings. Her wings fell on the ground. Immediately, the blood soaked the white feathers, staining them completely red.

The pain stopped.

'It's over... Thank God... it's over...' Nody rolled her eyes in the back of her skull and collapsed to the ground, splashing into the pool of blood. Just before fainting, she heard Courtney and Scott talking.

'It's done, master. Her powers have now been drained for a hundred percent.'

'Good. Call the Guards. Take her to the dungeons.'

With a searing pain through her body, Nody slowly woke up once again in the unholy world of the Afterlife.

'Where am I now...?'

The cold pressure of the metal on her ankles and neck were gone, but there was still something cold and hard around her wrists. Cuffs. Damn it. Moving her arms, she heard something rattle. She looked up, listening to the noise. Thick iron chains were attached to the cuffs and were pinned against the wall by iron plates. This caused her arms to be lift slightly into the air.

She was trapped. Again.

Looking around, she realized where she was. In front of her, a row of pointy iron bars made sure that no escape was possible. The stone walls around her were covered with scratches and blood. A prison.

'Oh no... oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no!'

This was her prison. Here, she would stay forever to be tortured by the Demons. She would had to go through the worst and most painful tortures they had in store. She would pay for all the Demon blood she and her Angels had shed during this war. She was powerless here in Hell. She was their toy. She was their prey. She was their prize.

Pulling the chains as hard as she could, Nody felt like her bones were breaking. No matter how hard she pulled, the chains wouldn't give in. She remembered now.

They took her powers.

They turned her weaker than a mortal.

They made her powerless.

Raising up in an instant, she ran towards the bars until the chains stopped her. 'Heeeeelp!' she screamed at the top of her lungs. 'Somebody, please! Help me!'

'Finally...' somebody whispered.

Nody fell silent. Footsteps emerged from the dark silence and came closer. But the footsteps didn't sound regular. It sounded strange. Bonk. Slide. Bonk. Slide. Bonk. Slide. Over and over again, until they reached the prison. 'You do faint a lot for an Archangel, holy whore. I thought you could take more pain.' The voice was more clear now; Nody could hear a Hispanic accent. She could see a faint light coming closer and closer. A hand with a tanned skin touched the bars and they sank into the ground. The hand was almost completely covered in scars. Nody gasped; the mutilated hand only had two fingers! Only the index finger and middle finger were there, but the other three fingers were missing. Three little festering bloody stubs was all that remained of them. It made Nody's stomach clench with disgust. She could finally see the source of the light. A torch. A face emerged from the darkness, into the warm light. Nody gasped.

It was the face of a male Demon. He had a tanned skin, but this was very hard see because of the many scars and burns on his face. He used to have two eyes; one of them was lime green and looked straight towards Nody. The other one was gone, the eyelids were sewn shut. His nose was eroded, showing the two tiny holes of his nostrils. Pus trickled out in thin trails. Long messy brown hair hung around his face. His body was horribly mutilated behind recognition; it was covered in boils, open festering wounds, burns and scars. He produced a horrible stench, like he hasn't washed in months. It nearly made Nody gag. His wings once were big and powerful, but now they were torn to shreds and hung down his body, forever paralyzed. Looking down to his legs, she understood where the strange noise from earlier came from. Even though his left leg looked normal despite being covered in many scars, the lower part of his right leg was heavily decayed. The skin had turned nearly black and the ankle was broken. It was just a matter of time before the useless foot would rot away.

'Do you remember me?' the mutilated Demon asked with a raspy voice. Nody frowned her eyebrows and started to think. But before she could even respond, the Demon suddenly said: 'My name is Alejandro... I used to be one of the most skilled fighters from Hell. That was...' Softly, he snickered. 'Until that battle. Remember? That one damn battle.'

Nody started to remember.

A long time ago, a small army of Demons tried to open Heaven's Gates, when it still had the protecting magic on it. Nody and some other Angels managed to slay them all, except one. One Demon escaped the Angels' blades and managed to sneak past the Gates, into the City of Heaven.

Immediately, Nody went after him. He was way too fast, it appeared like he had been trained well. Much to her horror, the Archangel saw him approaching the Holy Castle with dazzling speed. Rapidly fluttering her big wings, she used all her power to keep up with him. Sweat had poured out of her skin, the muscles in her wings burned from exhaustion. But in the end, she managed to keep up with him. She grabbed him and with a loud crash, they crashed into the garden of the Holy Castle. Lying underneath her, Alejandro quickly reached out his arms and his hands grabbed Nody's throat, squeezing it shut. Unable to breath and feeling her blood pounding in her temples, she clawed at the suffocating hands. But soon, she came up with a new idea to break free. At Alejandro's costs. Once her fingers reached is eye, they dug into his orbit and pulled out his eyeball. Alejandro screamed at the top of lungs in pain as the string attached to the eyeball snapped. He let go of her throat, allowing Nody to escape from the grip and gasp for air. She didn't had much time, though; Alejandro charged towards her. Just in time, Nody dodged and Alejandro fell forward, right into a fountain.

Filled with holy water.

The smell of burning flesh had filled the garden, along the blood curling screams emerging from the water. The water boiled, it turned steaming hot. Alejandro helplessly splashed around, trying to get out. He managed to do that after a while, but the damage was already done. His body was burned beyond recognition. Lying on the ground, he let out a couple of whimpers and pants before falling completely silent. Suddenly, a circle of fire surrounded his mutilated body. When the flames disappeared, Alejandro was gone. Nody never saw him again.

Until now.

Alejandro softly sobbed. 'They took me back to Hell. They called me weak, a disappointment, a humiliation for the Demons. I was useless. Scott ordered to have me locked away in the dungeons as a punishment for my loss. He forbid everyone to talk to me. I have lived here ever since, alone, hungry and broken. But the worst part is...' He clenched his scarred fist. 'My fiancé... Heather... she left me because all of this...' Tears of anger flowed down his face. 'And now she's fucking around with all Demons here in Hell!' He smashed the wall with his fist as hard as he could, roaring in anger. Despite everything, Nody felt pity for him. All his misery was her doing... and she knew she was going to pay for it.

'Alejandro... look... I'm very sorry this has happened to you, I know I can't...' In the blink of an eye, Alejandro rushed to her, his face close to hers. His eye was widened with hate.

'Cierra la boca de mierda, puta!' he furiously yelled. 'This is all your fault! You have ruined my life! You have taken everything from me! And now... you will pay for all of this!' A rain of punches and kicks followed.


	5. God, Please Help Me

**Chapter 5**

**God, Please Help Me**

It didn't stop after those kicks and punches from Alejandro. More brutal beatings followed, the one more violent than the other. Not only Alejandro did beat her up; more Demons would pay a little visit to the dungeons just to beat the living crap out of her. Even if she started bleeding or the bruises on her body colored nearly black, they didn't stop. They would even beat her harder. Not only the beats and kicks hurt; their words cut through her like a knife.

'Ahahaha! Look at that stupid bitch!'

'Look at her bleeding, that cunt!'

'Just to think she was the Archangel... you must be joking!'

'You worthless piece of shit!'

'The only thing you're good for is punching!'

Nody wasn't sure what hurt the most.

Soon, those bastards came up with ideas to hurt her even more. One day, a male Demon with a green mohawk and piercing teal eyes brought in a whip. But not just a normal whip, oh no. The leather was on fire.

With a fierce lash, the leather burned deep into her skin. There was the smell of burning flesh and Nody could feel her flesh boil with a burning pain. More lashes followed. At the end, he body covering with bright red stripes, burned deep into her body. It felt like her body was on fire.

Later, the hunger came. From the very first day she was held captive, she didn't have eaten a thing. At first it wasn't that horrible, but later on the hunger became unbearable. Every day, she would experience painful convulsions in her stomach. It was like it was slowly dying, screaming for food.

That hunger would soon have horrible consequences.

From all the Demons that had tortured her so far, the Demon with the green mohawk was the most sadistic. With every punch, every kick and every lash he would laugh out loud, sometimes tears of laughter would roll down his cheeks. When he insulted her, Nody could take notice he had great joy with it. Later on, she knew his name when he insulted her once more. 'Woohoo! Fear Duncan's wrath, bitch!'

This time, it was once again Duncan's turn to torture her. But before he could even strike his first punch, he heard Nody's stomach growl. It was louder than ever and it took a while for it to finally be quiet. Nody didn't have the strength anymore to blush in embarrassment. 'Oh? Are you hungry?' Duncan asked. Nody didn't trust the sudden friendliness of the Demon. She didn't answer. She hadn't answered to either one of the Demons questions, whether they sounded friendly or not. Never trust a Demon. That's what she had learned a long time ago.

'Why didn't you say so?' Duncan asked. 'Hold on, I'll get a little snack for you.' And he left her prison.

What the hell was this? What was up with him being friendly all the sudden? Was he really going to get something to eat for her? Violently, Nody shook her head. No! Don't trust him! He's lying! All Demon lie! She tried to focus on something else, as long as it wasn't food or pain... Praying. That would help.

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and slowly breathed out. It helped her to relax, despite the pain in her body.

'God...' she whispered. 'It's me, your loyal servant, Nodelle. Even though I have now turned into a mortal by evil forces, I have not lost my faith in you. Please, hear this prayer. I am suffering right now, for days. The pain is unbearable, my Lord. They do horrible things to me. My body is burning with pain. God, please help me. Get me out of here and hold me in your divine embrace. I need you, God. I need your salvation.'

Suddenly, her prayer was interrupted when footsteps approached. Duncan approached her prison and touched the bars. They went down as usual and went right back up when he was in her prison.

'I've got your snack here, bitch.'

Nody looked down to his hand, he was holding something. Her eyes went wide with shock and she gasped loudly. He was holding a severed head! But the most shocking part was that Nody knew exactly whose head it was.

It was Zoey's head.

Zoey's eyes were wide with fear, like she saw the blade that decapitated her. Her mouth was wide open, like she screamed in her last moment. Duncan saw the shock on Nody face and laughed. He pressed Zoey's head against her cheek, rubbing it against it. Nody could feel her ice cold skin and nearly gagged. 'Come on! Eat it! I thought you were so hungry!' he said with a sadistic grin. 'No!' Nody screamed at the top of her lungs with disgust. She would rather die than eat Zoey's head. Duncan dropped the head. Right in front of Nody, Zoey's dead eyes looked right at her. Duncan looked at Nody. Her bruised and burned limbs were shaking and tears of shock emerged from her eye corners. He darkly chuckled.

'I forgot to tell you... When Scott dragged your holy ass to Hell, me and a couple of buddies visited the City of Heaven for some snacks. While my buddies had fun eating, I pay a little visit to the Holy Castle. And then I found this little bitch here... she was so scared, it was cute. That's when I thought: 'Just the perfect snack for me.'' 'You bastard!' Nody screamed in anger. 'You fucking bastard!' 'I've heard worse than that. Besides, why are you so angry anyway? I'm sharing my food with you!' Duncan walked away, out of the prison. 'You've just wasted your only chance to eat, you dumb bitch. Don't blame us, it's all your fault.' Nody waited for his footsteps to fade away. When it was completely silent, she burst into tears.

'Zoey...' she whispered. Nody had never felt this powerless before. She remembered the words she said to her servant before the Demons attacked.

_'If something bad would happen, I will be there to fight. As long as I am in charge, no Demon will survive this war. I have sworn an oath, Zoey. I will protect Heaven with my life and as long as we have faith in our Lord... nothing will happen. I won't let get anyone hurt, not Angel nor soul. I will throw those abominations back into the fiery pits of Hell, all of them. Please don't worry, okay?'_

Zoey had smiled and believed every word she said. She had faith in her... and she let her down. 'I'm so sorry, Zoey... I couldn't protect you... Please forgive me...' Tears of misery trickled down her cheeks. The tears dripped on top of the severed head. 'You have died in vain. You have all died in vain!' All alone and miserable, Nody cried until she ran out of tears.

With a bored yawn, Scott stretched himself before scratching the backside of his neck. Sitting in his throne, he would barely pay attention to what his military strategist had to say. He stopped talking and looked at Scott with a frown. 'Am I boring you, Scott?' he asked in an annoyed voice.

'A little.' the Archdemon replied. 'Well, you'd better pay attention.' The military strategist folded his arms and glared at him. 'If you don't listen to my plans, you are lost.' 'I hardly doubt it, Noah.' 'Do you question my intelligence?' hissed Noah angrily. 'Don't forget, Scott. I also played a role when you took that feathered slut. I was the one who came up with the attack!' 'Sure sure...' Scott grumbled. 'You're lucky, by the way. Talking to me like that is a sign of disrespect. You're lucky you're my friend or I had you executed.'

'Fucker.' Noah mumbled.

'What was that?'

'Nothing.'

'Good.'

Scott snorted. 'Say... how is that Archangel bitch doing in the dungeons? Is she suffering a lot?' Noah nodded. 'Oh yes. Every day, some Demons pay a little visit to beat the living shit out of her. We've brought out some burning whips too. Should I come up with new methods?' 'Sure, but don't be too violent. We need her alive.' Suddenly, Scott smiled. Noah knew why he was smiling. He was thinking of something horrible. Horrible thoughts always amused him.

'You know what... I think I'm going to visit her for a little while. She needs to be cheered up.' Noah raised an eyebrow in surprise, but didn't say anything. Scott stood up from his throne and walked out of the throne room, heading to the dungeons.


	6. The Perverted Truth

**Chapter 6**

**The Perverted Truth**

**Warning: This chapter contains sexual assault. Don't read if you don't feel comfortable with it.**

All alone in her dark prison, Nody breath shook as she exhaled. This time, her pain was worse than ever. The burning stripes on her body started to fester and burned even harder than before. They were itching, but she wasn't able to scratch because of her cuffs. Her body started to twitch. She was cold. Her stomach was slowly dying.

'This is my fate...' she whispered. 'I shall stay here until I'll rot away or if they kill me.' She raised her head and looked at the stone ceiling. But she wasn't really looking at that... she was looking at Heaven. 'God...' Her weak voice slightly trembled with pain. 'My pain is worse than ever now and I'm still waiting for your rescue. Why won't you hear me, God? Am I not your faithful servant anymore? Please don't judge me, God, you have never judged anyone before. Get me out of here, I'm begging you. Let me return to Heaven!'

'Your pathetic Lord won't hear you now, bitch.'

A shiver traveled up Nody's spine. Her heart pounded in her head. Her body started to twitch even more. Oh God, no... Not that voice!

Scott didn't need a torch to light his way; the flames on his wings and horns were already good enough. His claw touched the bars, but they didn't go down. But Scott didn't mind; he walked right through it, without damaging them. 'I hope you are enjoying your stay here.' he said. 'I'm sorry if my Demons treated you too rough.' It sounded like he was apologizing, but Nody knew he didn't mean one of these words. Fake sympathy. Anger rose inside Nody's battered body.

'Oh no. They treated me just fine. You couldn't be any more polite, seriously.' Nody snarled. She was in agony, but she refused to show it to the Archdemon. He shouldn't think for one second that he would take her down that easily! Fuck this bastard!

'Sarcasm...' Scott mumbled. 'Still the proud Archangel you once were, eh? I guess my Demons didn't punish you well enough. But don't worry, I'm not here to torture you...' Scott knelt down in front of Nody and he reached out with his claw. Gently, he touched her cheek, slowly caressing it. Hateful, Nody yanked her head away from the claw, but it didn't have any effect. With a soft giggle, Scott touched her cheek again, with the same gentleness. It made Nody feel uncomfortable. What did he want from her?

'I'm here to make you company.' Scott said seductively.

'Company?' Nody raised her eyebrow. She was fully alert.

'Yes. I thought you would be lonely down here in the dungeons. So that's why I'm here.' Scott's voice sounded so friendly, it was nasty. 'I don't need your company!' Nody hissed. 'I'd rather be alone! Fuck off!' Scott shook his head and chuckled. 'Still holding on to your attitude, aren't you?' The gentleness was gone. His claw moved up to her hair and firmly grabbed it, pulling her up. With a loud yelp of pain, Nody was forced to stand on her legs. When he let go of her hair, she felt her legs tremble with weakness and pain. She almost collapsed to the ground, but quickly Scott grabbed her hair again and pulled her back up. 'Look at you, you're a downright mess!' he loudly chuckled. 'Hold on, I'll patch you up.' He grabbed her shoulders with both claws.

It felt like electricity fought a way through her veins. Her limbs started to convulse uncontrollably and her body started to shine a bright red light. 'That bastard... he lied! He did come here to torture me after all!' Nody thought. Just when she opened her mouth to let out a pain filled scream, Scott let go of her. For a moment, she was afraid she would collapse again, but that didn't happen. The pain was gone... but how? Looking at her arms, legs, chest and belly, Nody saw that her bruises and burns were gone. They were fully healed! Even the hunger was gone! Did Scott do this? But why?

Soon enough, she would discover why...

Scott attentively looked at Nody's healed body and grinned. But Nody noticed something... this grin was different. This grin was not sadistic, nor mocking... it was perverted.

Nody felt the goose bumps rising on her limbs. Her stomach clenched together with minor fear. What was going on? What is he planning to do...?

'You know...' Scott said. The perverted grin didn't leave his face. 'For a pathetic servant of God, you sure do have a hot body.'

'What?!' Nody screamed in discomfort. 'Shut up! Don't you speak about my body like that! Don't you have any shame?!' Scott shook his head. 'Nope. I've lost that a long time ago.' He slowly leaned forward to Nody, his face close to hers. Nody's heart started to pound louder and faster. She has never felt this uncomfortable before.

'Your body is so damn sexy, Nody...' The Archdemon's hot breath heated her neck.

Suddenly with a rapid speed, Scott's claws reached down and grabbed Nody's buttocks and firmly squeezed them. The Archangel let out a scream of surprise.

'No! Stop that!' she yelled. She wiggled her body to break free of the grip, but it only caused Scott's claws to grab her buttocks even tighter. His sharp nails slightly dug through the ragged material of her dress, the tips pricked her flesh. The feeling of his claws kneading the two globes of flesh made Nody blush with embarrassment. Tears of helplessness welled up in the corners of her eyes. With her arms chained up and the strength of a mortal, she had nowhere to go. She was forced to take it all and she could do nothing about it.

'Let go of me... you... pervert...!' she said with a choked up voice. The embarrassment nearly squeezed her throat shut. 'I'm afraid you're being wrong there, milady.' Scott replied. 'If I was a pervert, I would be doing... this!' He let go of her buttocks and his claws rose to her chest. Cutting the straps of her dress with his sharp nails, he pulled down the upper part of her dress so her breasts got exposed.

'Noooooo!' Nody screamed at the top of her lungs. Her blushing face became redder and the tears flowed down her cheeks. 'Stop! This is embarrassing!' But Scott ignored her pleas. Instead, his grin grew even bigger just by looking at her breasts. 'Hot damn, those are some nice tits!' he exclaimed. 'Mind if I touch them?' But before Nody could even protest, he grabbed her breasts and started giving them the same treatment as her buttocks. As he roughly kneaded them, Nody could do nothing else then let out soft sobs and wishing it would stop. She had never been touched like this before. Back in Heaven, she was the most respected holy creature there was, no man would even think of touching her like this, with such disrespect. Her body was now used as a toy. She was a toy. A toy for a perverted Archdemon. Scott hummed in approval as he rubbed the sensitive globes of flesh. 'So it's true what they say...' he mumbled. 'The tits of a servant of God really feel like velvet.'

'Scott...' Nody whispered with a shaky voice. 'I swear to my Lord... if I get free from these cuffs... I will rip your disgusting head off.' 'Then I guess I should take advantage of the time you're cuffed.' Scott replied carelessly. Nody soon realized that her words didn't have any effect on him. Why should he be afraid of her? Her powers were taken away and she was cuffed. Only Courtney was able to give her powers back, but only with Scott's permission. The fallen Archangel had no power here.

Suddenly, Scott giggled. 'Well, I'll be damned!' he exclaimed. 'You're enjoying this, aren't you? Look at you! Your nipples are all stiff!' Looking down, Nody discovered it was true. The two little nubs of pink flesh had rose up. But the only thing that wasn't true was the fact that she was enjoying this. She was far from enjoying it. This was the worst torture she had to undergo. Not because of the pain (the pain was rather minor), but because of his touches. His disgusting, humiliating, shameless touches. He enjoyed her embarrassment, that's what made him go on. Her shame was his pleasure.

Scott laughed out loud. 'The almighty Archangel is nothing more than a horny slut!' 'That's not true... That's not true!' Nody glared at him, her angry eyes filled with tears. 'How dare you to speak to me like this!' 'Have you forgotten, you dumb bitch?' Scott asked, raising one of his eyebrows. 'You're my prisoner. I can speak to you in any way I want.'

His claws explored all over her body, increasing the disgust and shame. One claw now massaged one of her breasts while the other claw had reached down and kneaded one of her buttocks. Nody's body was now paralyzed in fear and shame. Shame for being now used as a toy for lust and fear for what was coming next. Her heart was beating like a jackhammer and her face was flushed. Completely powerless in the claws of this perverted fiend, she could only make soft whimpering noises. She felt Scott's hot breath in her neck. Suddenly, she felt something warm and wet. Scott had let out his long tongue and now hungrily lapped at her skin. Nody nearly gagged; this was just too much.

'Delicious...' Scott whispered with a husky voice. After a couple of more licks, he stopped, much to Nody's relief. 'Mind if I take a look?' he nearly purred. 'At what?' Nody whimpered. But she didn't even get an answer; Scott's claws got under her dress and reached her panties, violently ripping them off.

From the first day from her stay in Hell, Nody feared one certain thing.

Rape.

Nody was a virgin, for a good reason. Her virginity belonged to her Lord, to Him and Him only. She was the purest creature in Heaven and to remain this way; she was the role model for all the rest. She didn't need sex to be satisfied, she barely even thought about it. She had her religion and the highest rank of Angels, so why would she need it? Sure, there were a couple of male Angels who were handsome, but sex? No way. No one would get her virginity, only her Lord.

But now the inevitable would happen.

'Spread your legs so I can see it.' Scott commanded, but Nody refused it. What the fuck was this unholy bastard thinking? 'Fuck you, Scott.' she snarled angrily. Letting out a loud inhuman growl, Scott grabbed her thighs. 'I said: spread your legs!' And with a violent force, he spread her legs, revealing her most intimate body part. Clenching her teary eyes shut, the fallen Archangel prepared herself for the worst.

'My my my...' Scott said, kneeling down and admiring the view. 'Just when I thought there was nothing more beautiful in the Afterlife. So pure and pink...too bad I can't have a piece of that.'

Nody opened her eyes in surprise. 'What? You are not gonna rape me?' she asked astonished. Scott shook his head. 'No.' he replied. 'I wish I could, but I'm not allowed. You see, I captured you for a reason.' He let go of her legs and stood up, facing her.

'I didn't only come to Heaven for a fight with you... you see, we need you here.' Nody paid attention to every word he said. 'You are an Archangel, the purest of the purest. That means you'd probably never had a dick before. Now pay attention, this is the most important part...' The corners of Scott's mouth started to curl op in devious glee. 'The virgin blood of a normal Angel is strong enough to wipe out an entire army of enemies, but not enough to kill their Lord. Now... imagine what the virgin blood of an Archangel can do!'

Nody's heart skipped a beat. All her blood drained from her face and she felt her skin becoming pale with shock. 'What are you... are you...?' she whispered nearly inaudible. Seeing the shock on her face increased the Archdemon's glee even more. 'Justin has told us you are a virgin, we couldn't have a more reliable source. The only reason why we didn't torture you to death is because we need you for the ritual. When the moon eclipses, our Lord Satan will fuck you merciless and drink your virgin blood. Once he's done with that... he will become unstoppable. We shall invade Heaven and overthrow your puny Lord. Heaven will be ours!' He burst into an uncontrollable laughter. Hysterical, evil laughter. With her mouth agape and tears of horror flowing down her cheeks, Nody shook her head. 'No... never! Your Lord will never get my virginity! I shall resist 'til the very end, you hear me Scott?!' she yelled.

'Hey, you should be honored!' Scott replied, still laughing. 'You will contribute to our victory! Without you, we would never be able to do this! Besides... you are pretty enough to be fucked by our Lord, so that's quite something.'

'No... no... nooooo!' Nody violently shook her head. 'Never! I'd rather die than contribute to Hell's victory! Fuck you! Fuck your Lord! Fuck all of you unholy bastards!' Scott walked away from her, through the bars, out of her prison. 'If I were you, I'd scream as loud as possible during the ritual. It will entertain us even more.' Leaving the dungeons, he could still hear the Archangel's desperate curses and cries. Listening to them was like listening to the finest music.


	7. Earning Respect

**Chapter 7**

**Earning Respect**

'Hey! Holy bitch!' Duncan's voice echoed through the dungeons. Waking up, Nody lifted her head. Her eyes were stinging of tiredness and the muscles in her arms were hurting more than ever. Sleep was another way to escape the harsh reality, next to praying. It never lasted long, but it made her less tired. The dreams weren't that bad either; she dreamed she was back in Heaven, having strolls in the garden of the Holy Castle. She had forgotten all about the pain and the sexual assault; she was back in Heaven and nothing mattered anymore. The sun shined on her face and there was a nice breeze.

That was until she was rudely woken up. Instantly, the pain returned and she could feel Scott's touches all over her body again.

Duncan entered her prison. 'It has been quite a while since you've washed yourself, so me and my buddies have decided to give you a nice shower!' Nody didn't even respond anymore. She had decided to no longer respond to any of the Demons' questions or insults. 'Alejandro! Noah! Get over here!' Emerging from the darkness, the two male Demons appeared. Alejandro was limping behind Noah, trying to keep up with him. Noah was holding a big bucket and a big dirty cloth. The two Demons entered the prison, grinning like maniacs. Noah handed over the bucket and cloth to Duncan. 'Alright guys... hold her legs.'

Noah and Alejandro grabbed Nody's ankles and pulled them, causing her body to be lift into the air. Clearly Alejandro had trouble holding her legs, but as vengeful as he was, he refused to let go. Nody gasped. 'No!'

'Oh look, guys!' Duncan exclaimed. 'The bitch can speak after all!' His two friends burst into laughter. The Demon grabbed Nody's hair and covered her face with the cloth. 'And don't even think of trying to shake it off.' he threatened. He grabbed the bucket. 'You see, this will be a very special kind of shower.' Duncan explained. Underneath the cloth, Nody's breathing grew faster in rapid speed. 'We've got this water for you, we had to go a long way to get it. It's from one of the lakes from Hell, the Phlegethon...' Smirking, he looked at his friends and nodded, for the build-up. Nody couldn't see a thing underneath the cloth. The Phlegethon... she had heard about that lake before, but she couldn't exactly remember what kind of lake it was. She would find out soon enough, though.

Then, Duncan shouted with a grin: 'The River of the Boiling Blood!'

He tilted the bucket and the content spilled out. Boiling blood. Nody screamed in pain when the red hot liquid covered her skin, but the cloth caused her scream to be muffled. Steam filled the prison. Nody could feel her skin burning and turning red. Her body twitched with burning pain. And there was nothing she could do.

'Enjoying your shower, bitch?' Duncan asked, laughing. 'Your face needs to be washed too. Here you go!' He tilted the bucket once more and spilled the rest of the blood over the cloth. The blood soaked into it, touching Nody's skin once more. Her face was on fire and she had the feeling she was drowning. Her muffled screams echoed through the whole dungeon.

'What took you so damn long?' Scott demanded angrily, slamming his fist on his throne. Noah was late; it was one of those things that displeased him so much. 'Pardon me.' Noah said, closing the doors of the throne room behind. 'Me, Duncan and that crippled piece of shit paid a little visit to the feathered bitch.' 'You guys didn't rape her, did you? You know that only our Lord can touch her.'

'I swear, we didn't rape her.'

'Good. Now, report. What is the plan?'

Noah nodded. 'Alright. Will you pay attention, even if it's just for once?' 'Yeah, sure. Now report already, damn it.' Noah rolled his eyes and sighed. Working for the mightiest Demon in Hell sure was a pain in the ass.

When Noah entered Hell as a doomed soul, he joined the long line of other souls who were about to enter Charon's vessel, facing their fate. Just when Noah was about to board, he heard a booming voice yelling to the Demon Guards to pick him out of the line. Looking up, he saw a huge Demon with flaming horns and wings looking down on him. The Demon Guards grabbed him by his arms and flew into the air, pulling him out of the line. Noah remembered the looks on the faces of the souls; they were full of agony and desperation. The Demon Guards faced him with the Archdemon. In the air, Scott gave him redemption. He told him he saw something special in him; an intelligence that shouldn't be underestimated. He could use a military strategist. Suddenly, Scott opened his mouth as far as possible and spat fire at him. But strangely enough, the fire didn't hurt Noah. But something else did; the skin near his shoulder blades burst open and two bat wings grew out with a massive pain. His skull was killing him; on each side of his head, a horn emerged. When the flames were gone, Noah's transformation was complete. He was now turned into a Demon and promoted to Scott's military strategist.

But even though Scott saved him from everlasting torture, he sure was an asshole.

'So this is the plan,' Noah explained. 'I was thinking of letting our pretty little bitch walk to Heaven's Gates, seemingly all alone and harmless. And without a hymen.' Scott snickered, but Noah continued anyway. 'Of course they will open the Gates for her, and that's when we come in. Satan, who has consumed the virgin blood before the attack, shall wipe out all the Angels and defeat God. Of course we shall stand next to him, killing off the remaining Angels. There is no way possible for us to lose, trust me on this.' Noah smirked at Scott. For once, he managed to catch his attention; the Archdemon smirked back, approving the plan. 'Capturing Nodelle was possibly the best thing we've ever done.'

A short earthquake made Hell shake. Scott raised from his throne. 'What was that?' Noah asked. It remained silent for a little while, but quickly another earthquake followed. The frequency of the earthquakes increased, louder and heavier. It sounded like heavy footsteps.

Like something had broken loose.

'I'm going to check it out. Noah, summon up the Demons.' Scott spread his flaming wings and flew out of the throne room.

Flying as fast as a he could, he flew through the dark hall ways of the Dark Castle. Was it a Beast that has broken loose? What happened? Where was its tamer?

Scott knew he had to be a role model for the Demons. Satan had put all his trust into him. He had to be the most sadistic, powerful and relentless unholy creature that Hell has ever known. He was created to be Satan's image, the embodiment of this unholy world. One failure and he would disgrace his Lord. And disgracing his Lord meant punishment. He would get stripped from his title as Archdemon and he would be banished to the lowest ring of Hell. There he would be forever trapped in the cold ice, amongst the souls of those who have committed treachery in their mortal lives. If he was lucky, he would get killed.

No failures.

Scott reached the exit of the Dark Castle. There, he saw a familiar Demon. It was the Demon Witch Courtney. She looked panicked.

'Courtney!' he yelled. 'What's going on?' 'Something has broken loose, master.' Courtney replied, her voice slightly shaking. 'I think it's a Beast.' 'Damn it!'

Suddenly, Scott saw something in the dark, fiery distance. It was gigantic, far more bigger than a Beast. This creature had the size of the frozen giants in the lowest circle of Hell. But it wasn't a giant, though; this creature was four-legged and approached in rapid speed. Scott narrowed his eyes, revealing one of his privileged powers as Archdemon. His sight fixated on the strange creature, who was a few kilometers away from the Castle. He could clearly see what is was.

The creature had no fur, a skin full of burns and scars covered his powerful muscles. It had three heads, resembling the heads of dogs. The three pairs of eyes were blood-red and constantly rolled back into the back of their skulls. A long row of razor-sharp teeth filled their mouths, dripping with drool. The mouths opened and let out three ear-deafening roars. Doomed souls ran in front it, screaming in fear. Many of them got crushed underneath the huge paws with razor-sharp nails.

'A Cerberus!' Scott exclaimed, his sight going back to normal. 'Demons!' he yelled. 'Attack!' Every Demon in and around the castle obeyed the command. They unfolded their unholy wings and charged towards the hellish canine. Pulling out their swords, they prepared themselves for their first strike. They would strike the Cerberus down with pleasure, hoping for their master to praise them. Scott was their hero. They would give their lives for him. But little did they know that Scott cared little to nothing about them. They were just his puppets, he was the puppet master. They were only good for slaying Angels and souls; in any other ways, they were mindless sacks of shit.

Wildly moving his heads around, the Cerberus snapped to the Demons. Most of the strikes were successful; he caught the Demons between his teeth and gobbled them up. Trails of blood trickled down the chins.

'Shit!' Scott shouted, activating his vision once more. Now, he noticed something new about the Cerberus. Foam emerged from the corners of the mouths, mixing with blood and dripping in thick cloths on the ground. This could not be... 'What do you see, master?' Courtney asked. 'Rabies.' Scott mumbled, his sight turning once again back to normal. 'That damn mutt has rabies.' 'What?!' Courtney shouted, her eyes wide with shock. Never before, a tamed Cerberus got struck with rabies before. How could this happen? 'It has fucked up his entire nerves system and brains; controlling it will be extremely hard. We're gonna need help.'

'From who?'

Scott never thought of this, in a million years. 'Come with me, Courtney. We have little time.'

The cuffs unlocked and Nody immediately cradled her painful wrists. 'What is this?' she asked suspiciously. 'What are you going to do with me now?' Her skin had turned red, not only from the burning pain, but also from the blood. The blood had soaked into her dress and hair, causing them to stick on her body.

'We need your help, right now.' Scott said. He turned his head to Courtney. 'Do it, Courtney.' 'Are you sure, master?' the Demon Witch asked. 'She can't be trusted! What if she...' 'Shut up!' Scott yelled in her face. 'There is little to no time! Just do it!' Courtney sighed, but opened her book and searched for the right page.

' In nomine Domini nostri Satanas opes revertentur.'

A beautiful light surrounded her. There was barely any pain. The energy Nody felt, was good. It was familiar. It reminded her of an important moment of her life.

The moment were she received her Archangelic powers.

It didn't feel corrupted in any way. The pain on her skin faded away and the blood in her hair, dress and on her skin washed away. A divine energy flowed through her body. The strength in her limbs returned. The only pain Nody felt was in her back, in the bones were once her wings were. She could feel the bones grow to their normal size. The feathers grew back, like leafs on a tree. The light disappeared.

'My powers...' Nody whispered, touching her new wings with disbelief. 'They are back...!' She looked at Scott, completely surprised by this unexpected gift. But there was no time for more amazement.

'Come.' Scott said. He grabbed Nody's arm and pulled her out of her prison, walking through the dungeons. Courtney followed them. 'Listen now.' Scott said, glaring at the Archangel. 'Just because we gave you your powers back doesn't mean you are free. We only returned you your powers because you need to help us. We are in some deep shit right now. When you're done, we'll take it away from you again and throw you back in your prison. And don't even think of turning your back on us, got it?!' Nody nodded. 'Yes.'

A weak voice emerged from one of the prisons. 'Master... will you return my powers to me too?'

'Shut up, Alejandro.'

The roars of the rabid Cerberus could now be heard from inside the Castle. Heading outside, Nody could see the gigantic creature for her own.

'A Cerberus?' she asked. 'What's the matter with it? Can't you control it on your own?' 'I was planning to do that,' Scott answered. 'But then I noticed it has a bad case of rabies, which makes control extremely difficult. That's why you need to help us.'

Nody knew like no other how to kill a Cerberus, but she never had to deal with a rabid one before. The Demons had used a Cerberus for many times when Heaven and Hell collided, but each was slain by her. They are a challenge, but this was much more difficult... and dangerous.

'I have a plan.' Nody said after a while of thinking. 'But you need to help me. I will go for the right head of that thing, you will go for the left head. We will go for the middle head together, alright?'

'Right.' Scott mumbled. He would've never thought of obeying the Archangel's commands, he would've refused 'til the end, but right now there wasn't much choice. This mutt had to go down, no matter what. It couldn't be saved anyway.

'Then let's go!' Together, the archenemies ascended into the dark skies and headed towards the Cerberus in amazing speed.

The unimaginable had happened.

The Arch creatures were now working together.

More Demons and doomed souls had become victim of the veracious creature. Blood had now covered its paws and jaws. 'Hey, you ugly shit!' Nody said, her confidence returning. The Cerberus stopped right in front her, much to every creatures' relieve in Hell. The right head of the Cerberus turned into her direction, revealing its bloody sharp teeth. A low threatening growl emerged from the back of its throat. But it didn't scare Nody for one bit. She felt like nothing could touch her now. Not even this unholy thing.

'Scott! Go!' she yelled. Scott nodded. Suddenly, he underwent the same transformation as Nody saw back in Heaven. In an instant, his skin turned black and his muscles grew. The flames on his horns and wings turned black and the three rows of teeth grew back into his mouth. Über-Archdemon Scott was ready to strike.

With a mighty roar, he charged towards the left head of the Cerberus and grabbed its muscled neck. Launching his sharp claws into the flesh, he made sure his grip was nice and tight. Nody clapped her hands together and summoned the Whip of Discipline. Much to her relieve, the power of summoning her weapons had returned as well. With a powerful lash, the holy leather wrapped around the neck, burning into the Cerberus flesh. Its roars nearly deafened the Arch creatures ears.

Both of them pulled as hard as they could. Their muscles ached and sweat poured out of their skin. The cervical vertebrae were nearly impossible to break, but suddenly, the Arch creatures heard two loud cracks.

The skin of the left head slowly started to rip apart, followed by the muscles. One last roar emerged from the throat before its head got brutally torn off by the Über-Archdemon's brutal strength. Blood poured out like a waterfall and nearly flooded the area. Unfortunate souls got trapped and dragged away in the blood.

The leather of the Whip of Discipline burned right through the muscles of the neck of the right head. With a sickening crunch, the head disconnected from the neck and fell with a loud splash into the lake of blood. The waterfall of blood made the sinister lake almost reach the Dark Castle. The Cerberus howled in pain, more bloody foam dripped down his jaw.

Two heads were down. One more to go.

'Scott! The middle head! Now!' Nody yelled. 'I know what to do. You don't have to tell me.' the Über-Archdemon growled. Looking at the middle head, he grinned. 'Let's punch those fucking teeth out.' He charged towards the sharp teeth, reaching his muscled arm forward, ready for a shattering punch. But the Cerberus had different plans.

Just when Scott's fist was about to touch the teeth, the Cerberus suddenly opened his mouth as far as possible and clamped down... right down on Scott's arm. The teeth pierced the muscles of his arm, trapping it. Blood trickled down the bones. The Über-Archdemon's scream made Hell nearly tremble.

'Oh shit! Hang on!' With all her power, Nody crashed into the teeth, shattering them to pieces. The crash caused Scott to break free, but his arm disappeared into the throat of the Cerberus. Blood poured out of the severed limb. Taking advantage of the time the unholy creature was in pain, Nody decided to check on Scott. 'Let me help you!' she shouted. 'No!' the Über-Archdemon yelled back. But the Archangel ignored him and took a look at his mutilated arm. She touched the bloody stub. She hoped her healing spells still worked. 'In the name of Jesus Christ...' she whispered. 'Heal his arm.' A gentle light heated the wound, soothing the pain. In an instant, the arm grew back. Scott looked at her, opening his mouth to ask something but quickly shut it. 'I need you right now.' Nody said in a very serious voice. 'No time for questions.' Scott nodded. 'Let's do this.' 'Fine with me.' Together, they charged towards the last remaining head. They slightly ascended into the air, aiming for the thick neck.

'We are going right through it. Together.' Nody said.

'What? You mean going through the neck?' Scott asked.

'Exactly.' Nody replied.

Scott started to grin. This technique... he liked it. A lot. He would've never thought of that from the Archangel.

'Then let's do it!'

And together, they crashed down with all their power. Hitting the cervical vertebrae was like hitting a brick wall, but the muscles snapped immediately after they tore them. Scott's flaming wings made it easier to cut through the muscles. They could hardly breathe in the blood. This was possibly the bloodiest way they had destroyed an enemy, but there was no other way. They exited on the underside of the neck, gasping for air. They were welcomed with a shower of blood.  
The last head of the Cerberus was cut clean off. For the last time, another waterfall of blood made the lake increase. The head splashed right next to the others. Thunderous cheers filled Hell.

Nody and Scott flew back to the Dark Castle. Once they had reached the entrance, they collapsed to the ground, panting. This battle took all their energy. 'Nody...' Scott gasped for more air, now returned to his normal form. 'Thank... you...' 'You're welcome...' Nody gasped back.

'In nomine Domini nostri Satanas et Paulo, copias carebit.'

In an instant, Nody felt the pain she wished she would never feel anymore. Once again, her organs clenched together and her veins were on fire. Blood poured out of her mouth along with a scream and her body started to convulse. She could the bones in her wings snap again, ending the short lives of her new wings. Her spine arched upward. She felt her powers fade away. The pain caused her mind to go numb and her eyes seeing black spots.

She was mortal once more.

'You've done a well job.' Courtney said, appearing from the shadows of the entrance of Castle. 'Now it's time to return to your prison. Guards. Take her away.' The Demon Guards emerged from the shadows next to the Demon Witch, grabbed the once again fallen Archangel by her arms and dragged her into the Castle, heading towards the dungeons.

Scott wanted to get up and yell at the Guards, but he didn't get the chance. His Demons surrounded him, helping him to get up and cheered for him. They had forgotten all about the effort from the Archangel, the only one they respected was their Archdemon.

But during the fight, Scott noticed something about Nody. It was something he never saw before in someone, not even in his Demons. The Archangel fought like a man, but yet moved with a certain grace. It was pure, it was beautiful. It was special. Besides, she was a very skilled fighter, she sure had some good training back in Heaven. Scott always had an admiration for great fighting skills, and this holy creature was something new. She might've been the most talented fighter he had ever seen.

He felt something he never felt for someone else before.

Respect.


	8. Friendship

**Chapter 8**

**Friendship**

Furiously, Scott grabbed Courtney's face and smashed her against the brick wall with the back of her head, over and over. He let go of her face and she dropped to the ground. She felt like her head was spinning. Grabbing her by her throat, Scott lifted her back up, pinning her against the wall. Courtney could barely breathe.

'Never do that again!' Scott yelled, his red eyes burning with anger. 'Who the fuck do you think you are?! I am the only one who gives the commands here, not you! You got it, you stupid piece of shit?!'

Courtney glared at him. 'She could've tried to escape.' she croaked. But Scott didn't want to hear any word from her anymore, he was too furious. This was a sign of disrespect, something he couldn't tolerate. He threw her body across the throne room; she crashed against another wall and lied on the ground, groaning in pain. The impact of the crash caused the wall to show bursts.

'I am the only one who gives the commands.' Scott said, now strangely calm. 'I do hope you remember that now. If you do this again, I'll have you send to the lowest ring of Hell.' He stormed out of the throne room. 'Stupid bitch.' he mumbled before closing the doors.

Noah, who had been watching the roast for the whole time with a smirk on his face, walked towards the battered Demon Witch and helped her to get up. 'I thought you were much more wiser than that,' he said. 'You're lucky you didn't get killed. The previous Demon Witch didn't have that much luck.' Remembering her screams when she was dragged to the cold ninth ring of Hell made him softly giggle. She thought she knew far better than the Archdemon... her foolishness was her demise.

'He's just too stupid to see it.' Courtney groaned. 'While he was lying on the ground, she could've easily fly away.' Noah shook his head. 'Don't underestimate Scott. He could've easily catch up with her.'

Courtney sighed. Her face had something sad for a moment, but that ended soon enough as anger clouded her mind. 'I should've been in Heaven.' she hissed. 'They had no right to send me here to Hell. Did they even know what I did when I was a mortal? I was successful and faithful to God.' God. She hated that name so much now. 'I was rich and respected. I was a politician, for fuck's sake. People cheered for me, they voted for me... I would make the kingdom rich and mighty again! They all respected me, all but one... He said I took bribes... Messed with the votes... He even said I slept with the prime minister!'

Noah cocked his eyebrow and smiled. This could get interesting. He felt little to no pity for the Demon Witch. He had never felt pity for anyone, not even in his mortal life. Stories filled with agony always amused him.

'I did what was right...' Courtney continued. 'I've sent an assassin after the culprit. After his death, I thought my name would've been cleansed.' Suddenly, her left eye started to twitch uncontrollably. 'But more lies emerged from the peoples' mouths. Each lie was more vulgar than the other. Those liars had to die... they all had to die! They had no right to live! My name had to cleansed, no matter what! I've send all assassins in the kingdom after them. After each death, I prayed to God and thought He would understand. I thought He would forgive every one of his followers. But soon, the plague reached the kingdom and wiped out nearly all of the residents. It didn't last long before I got infected too. In my death bed, I prayed to God for access to Heaven. When I saw the world around me fade away, I was ensured I would wake up there. But instead, I was send to this place...' She fell down on her knees and banged her fists on the floor. 'This isn't my fate!' she yelled, crying in anger.

'Damn it woman, will you calm down already?' Noah enjoyed people's agony, but this was just getting ridiculous. She was acting like a damn spoiled five-year old.

'God doesn't forgive anyone for his sins, only those who were truly pure in life. You were apparently out of His league.' 'What?!' Courtney sniffled angrily. 'You've heard me. Do you really think you were pure enough to go to Heaven, after all you've done? You've killed people, Courtney.' 'They were staining my reputation! They were disrespecting me! What else could I have done?' the Demon Witch replied. Noah shook his head in disbelief. 'Fool.' he mumbled. 'You know, you're just like those other idiots out there being punished. They all believed they were living a holy life, but they were all wrong, because they were hypocritical. Be glad Scott gave you a second chance. Without him, you would be nothing more than a pathetic soul, only good for torture and everlasting pain. You can yell at me as much as you want if I say this to you Courtney, but you may the biggest hypocrite of them all. Believing you are pure while the blood of those people is on your hands... pathetic.'

There was a silent moment between the unholy creatures. Courtney was too angry to speak. For a little bit, Noah was right. She was privileged compared to those damned souls out there. Working for the Archdemon was less worse than drowning in a dark swamp, burning in catacombs or being suffused with boiling hot molten gold. But still... nobody could crush her pride. As long as she had her pride, she wouldn't become insane.

'Noah...' she said eventually. 'Why are you here in Hell?'

The military strategist softly chuckled.

'For being an atheist.'

'Here. It's your reward for today.'

Frowning, Nody looked at her reward which Scott was holding in his claw. It was a loaf of bread.

Her hunger was bad, but not as bad as before. At first it felt like her stomach was slowly rotting away, but now she was hungry like she didn't eat for a day. The Demons had never brought her food during her captivity. (Zoey's severed head didn't count, it was just another case of emotional abuse) Even though she helped Scott slaying the Cerberus, she still had to be alert. After all, he was the most sadistic creature Hell had ever known. Who knew what tricks he had up his sleeve.

'It's poisoned, isn't it?' she asked suspiciously. 'No.' Scott replied, frowning. 'This is a normal loaf of bread like you eat in Heaven. It's not poisoned, I swear to my Lord. Here, I'll show you.' He pulled off a piece of the bread and put it in his mouth. Chewing it into tiny pieces with his sharp teeth, he swallowed it afterwards. 'See?' he said after a little while. 'I'm still standing, alive and well. Now take it.' He held the bread closer to Nody's mouth. She grew a little bit less suspicious. If Scott was even swearing to his Lord, the unholy force that created him, and ate the bread for her, then maybe he was speaking the truth. She opened her mouth and took a bite. She had eaten bread many times before back in Heaven, but it never tasted this good before. It was the first ever thing she had eaten in Hell. The taste of the bread conquered the taste of blood in her mouth, which pleased her a lot. She didn't taste anything strange, so maybe Scott was telling the truth after all. She chewed until it turned into a sludge and swallowed.

'I can tell on you're enjoying it.' Scott said with a grin. 'Want more?'

Nody took more bites, the taste got better and better. She knew bread was just a simple food, but right now it tasted like a king's meal. She let out a little satisfied sigh when she had eaten the entire loaf. 'Thanks.' she said. 'By the way... how's your arm?'

'It's fine.' Scott groaned. Nody raised her eyebrow. 'You don't really sound grateful...' 'I could've healed my arm by myself!' the Archdemon suddenly snapped. 'I didn't need your help with that!' He sighed. 'But anyway... I... I want to thank you for helping me with slaying the Cerberus, but there's one thing I don't understand.'

'And that is?' 'You didn't even refuse to help us when we needed you. Why? After all we have done to you.'

'Hey...' Nody said with a smile. 'If even the evilest son of a bitch from Hell can't take on an enemy like that, then I guess my help would be welcome!'

Scott softly snickered.

'I have seen your skills during the fight. Gotta say, they are impressive. You are talented, even though you're just God's little bitch.' Normally Nody would've been offended by these remarks, but strangely enough, this time it barely did something to her. It didn't sound offensive, rather mocking... but in a playful way.

'Thanks.' she giggled. 'You ain't that bad as well... even though you fight like a savage. A big, ugly unholy savage.' Scott smirked and nodded. A chuckle escaped his throat. 'I've heard that from more Demons. But seriously... I have never seen someone fight like you, not even my Demons. And for that, you have earned my respect.'

Respect? Nody frowned as her eyes went wide with surprise. Respect from Scott? The Archdemon? The biggest son of a bitch from the Afterlife? Satan's image? The embodiment of Hell's cause? This couldn't be... this had to be a joke!

'Are you serious?' she said, completely astonished. 'Respect? From you? You're joking!' Scott shook his head. 'It's true. If you fight like this, you can catch everyone's eye. Even that of an Archdemon.' Kneeling down, he made a better eye contact with the Archangel. Looking into her eyes, Scott noticed something new about her. He knew her eyes were blue, but he never took a real close look at them. While the eyes of the female Demons were blood-red and filled with hatred, these eyes were different. They were blue like the bright skies from Heaven. The eyes from the purest of the purest. The eyes from an Archangel. Even when she was mortal, they never lost their pure color. But right now, it didn't interest Scott that much. 'Perhaps I have underestimated you, bitch.'

Nody smiled. 'Maybe I have underestimated you as well, bastard.'

Both of them softly chuckled. Suddenly, a familiar weak voice emerged from the darkness of the dungeons. 'Por favor, master... Give me some bread too!'

'Shut up, Alejandro.'

It had been a long time since Nody felt this good. Earning the Archdemon respect wasn't maybe that bad after all. During the conversation, he barely sounded threatening. He sounded rather like he was mocking, but not in a bad way. It sounded like he was teasing, like friends would tease each other.

Friends...

No way. There was no way she could be friends with Scott. Having a pleasant conversation without insults and abuse in a long time sure was good, but still... They were mortal enemies, it wouldn't make sense! They were created to destroy each other, not to befriend each other. They were the embodiments of the two worlds' causes, the complete opposites.

After Scott had left the dungeons, the happy feeling remained for a little while, before fading away and being replaced with doubt.

'He's tricking you.' a voice in her head whispered. 'He's pretending he's having respect for you, you fool. It's just one of his sadistic tricks.' Nody kind of agreed with the voice.

When people are scared, they could easily be manipulated. She was scared of course, for what was next to come. The unavoidable theft of her virgin blood.

If you are so scared an desperate, you would become gullible and believe any 'kind' word your abductors would say. Once they had earned your trust, they would crush your last bit of dignity underneath their feet and inflict more mental scars.

The Archdemon was no exception. He was the lowest of the lowest, the evilest of the evilest, the darkest of the darkest. No matter how scared she was, she must not fall for his 'kind' talk.

But little did she know that her theorem would be put to the test soon enough.


	9. An Unholy Proposal

**Chapter 9**

**An Unholy Proposal**

In contrast to Scott, the other Demons had little to no respect for her. The torturing continued, like nothing had happened. Again, Nody had to undergo the daily beatings, abusive words and nearly unbearable pain. The burning whips were brought in again, causing her body to burn with pain once more.

Duncan, the Demon who found the most joy in torturing her, had been aiming for her limbs for quite a while, as if he tried to break them. One day, he entered her prison with a big sledgehammer. Looking at the Archangel's bruised and burned legs, he darkly giggled. He gently touched the left knee with the instrument. A painful chill ran up Nody's spine. Letting out a terrified gasp, her eyes widened with fear. This torture would hurt like Hell itself.

'Those are some nice legs you have,' Duncan muttered. 'It would be a shame if someone would...' He raised the sledgehammer as high as he could and grinned, looking down on the helpless Archangel. Her body startled to tremble as sweat emerged from her pores.

'No... please... don't...! No...! No...! No!'

But her plea made Duncan's grin only grow bigger. 'Break them!'

Nody could feel her kneecap shatter when the sledgehammer hit it with full power. The pain was unbearable; her scream nearly made the dungeons tremble. Tears of pain spurt out of her eye corners and flowed down her cheeks. But Duncan wasn't done yet. He raised the sledgehammer once more and this time, it hit her shinbone. It instantly broke, increasing the pain.

'Stop! Please stop! No more! No more, please!' Nody's voice hit on from the pain. As a response, she received Duncan's laughter. 'That's right bitch! Scream louder! Scream louder for the almighty Duncan!' Then he gave her right leg the same treatment.

'God... it's me again, Nodelle.'

Nody didn't understand. Why couldn't her Lord hear her? She had always been told He would hear all prayers, of Angels and mortals alike. He was God, he was the purest and fairest being of all. He couldn't be ignoring her, not his faithful servant.

'Why don't you hear me, God? Why haven't you send my fellow Angels from the skies and save me? Am I nothing to you now? Just because my powers have been taken away? You can't be ignoring me, God, you won't do that. I've known you since I was created, you are not like this. I know you're hearing me, but why won't you respond? Why? This pain is killing me, God...'

A soft chuckle emerged from the dark dungeons.

'Nody, Nody, Nody... still clinging on to your faith, aren't you?'

That voice... it was the voice she wished to never hear again. It was filled with the same arrogance, the same pride...

It was the voice of a traitor.

Justin.

The warm light emerging from his torch came closer and closer to her prison. Into that light, a beautiful face appeared. But for Nody, no beauty could be found in that face. Only smugness. She clenched her fists in anger. He had a lot of guts to show himself in front of her again. He, who had betrayed her trust and Heaven, for his own sake.

Clearly she could see he had changed. Once his wings were pure white, but now they were black, like the darkness of the dungeons. A tattoo of a pentagram was inked on his chest. His hair had grown longer too.

'It's nice to see you again.' Justin said, entering the prison. 'Don't you dare to come any closer, you scum.' Nody hissed. Anger welled up inside her. 'Now now Nody, no need to be angry.' the traitor soothed. No reason to be angry? Nody had the damn right to be angry at him. What he had done, was unforgivable. One day, he would be described in the history books of Heaven as the worst traitor the holy world had ever known. A traitor of Heaven would sure make a high rank in Hell, maybe a rank that was equal to that of an Archdemon.

Justin darkly giggled. 'I'm sorry for laughing... it's just that it's so surreal to see you like this. I mean, for real! Once you were the mightiest bitch of Heaven, but now...' He knelt down, his face meeting hers. The mocking look in his eyes made her anger burn even more. 'You are nothing more than a weak stupid mortal, a torture toy for the Demons. Who could've ever imagined?' Looking down to her legs, he smiled. They were completely shambled, broken on every spot. If they wouldn't get healed, the Archangel would never be able to walk again for sure. Giggling, the traitor of Heaven gave the broken shinbone a soft kick. It was already enough to hurt her; clenching her eyes shut, Nody let out pained cry.

'You motherfucker...' she hissed, opening her eyes to glare at him. 'Come on Nody, I was just teasing you!' Justin said, smiling. 'But don't be angry anymore, okay? Because listen up now... you might be interested in this.' Nody looked him straight in the eyes, her look filled with anger.

'I can help you escape, Nody.'

Nody's eyes went wide with surprise. 'Escape?' she gasped. She wanted nothing more than escape from this agonizing place. She longed to the warm bath of the sun in Heaven, the pure prayers of the souls and the everlasting peace. Her pain and agony would be gone forever and she could go on with her life.

But still... this sounded too good to be true.

Justin smiled and nodded. 'Yes. But only if you help me. As you know, I have betrayed you and Heaven for a higher rank and more beauty. My beauty has increased and I've been training for a long time, until I've been able to maintain all unholy fighting moves. I can become Scott's successor now if I want to! I've got everything I wanted. But now, I think this is all getting kind of... boring. I want more, Nody. I want to be more beautiful and have a much higher rank. And you can help me with it.'

Nody raised her eyebrow, now fully alert.

'I'm guessing you have found out your role here in Hell now, by the time you've been held here. If your virgin blood is consumed, the one who has consumed it is able to kill the mightiest force in the Afterlife. Now I've been thinking... there can't be a higher rank than that of a ruler of one of the two worlds. I know you want to return to Heaven, Nody. That's why I'm asking you... let me take your virginity.'

The happiness for the possible escape to Heaven turned into dander and hatred. Just when Nody thought Justin couldn't be any more vile and rude, he asked this vulgar question. The thought of him entering her body made her stomach clench with disgust. But before she could unleash her rant, Justin continued to talk. He didn't even give her the chance to reply, as if she would naturally allow this action.

'I don't think Satan is worthy of taking your virginity blood, Nody. I mean, really... This guy is ugly as shit. You deserve someone much more handsome. Like I said, I know you want to escape and return to Heaven, Nody. Believe it or not, I want to return too. Hell is nothing for me; it stinks, it's way too hot and the screams of those souls annoy me so damn much. If you let me take your virginity, we can both return to Heaven, where I shall overthrow God with my new powers. And after that... we can rule Heaven together, you and I. You can be my beautiful lovely queen.'

Justin smiled and knelt down, making full eye contact with Nody. 'So what do you say, my dear Nody? Shall we rule Heaven together?'

Justin's smile didn't leave his face, like he was hoping the Archangel would agree to his proposal. Nody glared at him, her face tensed with anger. There was a moment of silence. Then she angrily spat him in the face.

'You're even worse than I thought, Justin...' Nody hissed. 'You're the most disgusting traitor I have ever seen in my life. Betraying both sides for own personal gain... you self-centered blood-sucking parasite! I'd rather die than getting touched by you, you hear me? I would never betray God, even if it's my only chance to freedom! Now get out of my face!'

Completely indignant by the rejection, Justin stood up and wiped the saliva off his face. His face suddenly tensed up with anger, his right eye started slightly twitching. She hurt his ego by rejecting the proposal; something he could not accept. But instead of attacking her, he let out an irritated sigh. The anger left his face.

'Fine... I'll leave, but think about it, Nody. Next time I come back, I do hope you'll have a different answer.'

Much to the Archangel's relief, Justin left her prison and walked out of the dungeons, leaving her with the unbearable pain in her legs.


	10. Finding Beauty In Darkness

**Chapter 10**

**Finding Beauty In Darkness**

She had beautiful blue eyes. Yes, he had to admit that. It was a pure color, it reminded him of the skies in Heaven.

'What's wrong with me...?'

Ever since that conversation in the dungeons, the image of Nody's face plagued Scott's mind. He had no idea what for. Sure, she had amazing fighting skills, but that was about it. But why couldn't he stop thinking about her? She was just God's little bitch, that was all she was. She was only good for torture and rape. But still...

Sitting on his throne, Scott couldn't get his mind off the Archangel. This had all started after the conversation. It was pleasant, very pleasant. After he had left the dungeons, he was in a very good mood, something he barely was. He had smiled, but not in a sadistic way. And it was all because of this little bitch. He had noticed something new about her, besides the impressive fighting skills. He wanted to have more conversations with her, even if they wouldn't make any sense or were short.

But he tried to erase the image of the Archangel's face out of his mind as hard as he could, but he had miserably failed. As a result, the image had been burned into his mind. The blue eyes refused to leave him. He felt strange too. Every time Nody's face clouded his mind, his stomach startled to tickle, but not in an annoying way. It rather felt gentle. Alongside the tickle, a warm feeling traveled north on his spine, right towards the back of his brain. There, the warm feeling took over his entire brain, causing the Archdemon to smile. That's what freaked him out the most.

He had never felt this way before. Nobody has ever made him feel like this. This was wrong, in all kinds of ways. The worst part of this was that the Archangel did this to him. He shouldn't be feeling this; he was Hell's most ruthless creature, for fuck's sake!

Scott knew she was suffering pain. He had heard her screams when her legs were broken; they were so loud, he could hear them in the throne room, even though they kinda sounded muffled. Normally he would've enjoyed the pained screams of the Archangel, but at that moment he couldn't find any joy in them. He felt... sorry. She was locked away in the darkness, all alone, suffering huge amounts of pain. The thought of it already made him feel a bit guilty. After the incident with the Cerberus, she shouldn't be tortured anymore like that. After all, she was a great help in that fight.

Even at night, Nody's face didn't leave Scott alone. When he closed his eyes, the image became more clear. It looked like she was right in front of him, and that's where her giggle came in. Her goddamn giggle. She had suffered so much pain but despite all that, she had found a moment to giggle. And it was all because of their conversation... He had to do something to make this stop. Maybe if he would pay her another visit, the image would disappear.

But Scott had no idea how wrong he was.

Noah walked through the dark hallways, on his way to his bedroom. There he would sketch a back-up plan for the invasion of Heaven, just in case. The Angels weren't stupid; a back-up plan would never harm.

'Noah!'

Behind him, a familiar voice had called his name. Looking behind him, Noah had to suppress the urge to sigh in annoyance. 'What do you want, Courtney?'

The Demon Witch rolled her eyes. She had expected a reaction like that from the male Demon. 'I want to talk to you for a second.'

'It'd better be important.'

'Have you also noticed something about Scott?'

Noah raised his eyebrow. 'What should I have noticed?'

'It has all started after he had visited that Archangel...' Courtney looked around her, making sure no one else but Noah was listening to her. If Scott would listen to this conversation, the consequences would be horrible.

'I've seen a look in eyes I've never seen before. Like he's... daydreaming or something.' 'What's so weird about daydreaming?' 'He has never done that before!' 'You know Courtney... When you told me you wanted to talk to me, I thought you wanted to talk about something important. That apparently isn't the case. Now let me go to my room, before you waste any more of my time.' Just when Noah turned around to walk to his room, Courtney grabbed his shoulders, turned him around to her direction and pinned him against the wall with a furious grunt.

'This is important, Noah!' she hissed angrily. 'I've been here in Hell longer than you and I know Scott better than you. There is something going on with him. Now shut the fuck up and listen to me!'

'Alright, fine! Now put me down, damn it!' Courtney let go of Noah's shoulders. Perhaps this was the only way to make him listen to her. 'Okay,' Noah sighed, rubbing his painful shoulder with his hand. 'What's the big deal?'

'Ever since Scott had visited that Archangel bitch, he has changed.' Courtney said, making sure Noah was listening. 'I've seen it myself. I saw him visiting and leaving the dungeons. There were no screams, but I heard them talk. When he left the dungeons, he was smiling, but not the way like he always does... it wasn't sadistic.'

This caught Noah's attention. Scott would only smile if he had inflicted pain on his victims. Why would he smile if he didn't hurt Nodelle? This didn't make sense...

'I've observed him for the past days. He has this weird dreamy look in his eyes and he barely finishes his dinners at night... I've seen this before when I was a mortal, Noah. I've seen this with people... who were in love.'

There was a moment of silent between the two Demons. 'Love...?' Noah asked. He softly snickered. The snickering turned into a howling laughter. 'Are you serious?!' Noah roared with laughter. 'Do you even know who you're talking about, Courtney? You're talking about Scott! The Archdemon! The meanest motherfucker of Hell! He can't feel love, that's impossible!' 'I'm not stupid, Noah!' Courtney yelled. 'I know what I have seen! I've seen enough cases like this, I know he's in love!' But this only made Noah laugh even harder. Finally, Courtney ran out of patience for the Demon.

'Fine!' she yelled. 'If you don't believe it, check it out for yourself! You'll see that I was right!' Noah stopped laughing. This wasn't actually a bad idea... He could keep an eye on Scott for a little while. If he would find out the accusations were wrong, he could make Courtney cringe in shame. That would be his goal.

'Alright then.' Noah said. 'But you'll see, Courtney... You will see you were all wrong.' The Demon Witch snorted with irritation. 'Just go already... If you're wondering where he is, I saw him heading towards the dungeons. I bet he's going to see that angelic bitch again. You need an invisibility spell?' 'Nah, I'm good.' Suddenly, Noah started to fade away, until Courtney couldn't see him anymore. 'I already have invisibility powers for my own.' Then he walked away from her.

'Scott... in love?' Noah thought while heading towards the dungeons. 'Impossible. I'll prove that dumb cow how wrong she is. I can't wait for the look on her face when I prove it to her. ' He shook his head.

'Love... how stupid.'

This was possibly the worst pain she had ever experienced.

Nody could feel her broken bones prick against her flesh. The stench in her prison nearly made her gag. Zoey's severed head had started to decompose, producing a sickening smell. It had attracted rats; they had entered the Archangel's prison and started gnawing on Zoey's head, feasting until the bone of her skull was exposed. It was a horrible sight. Some rats attempted to gnaw on her feet. Nody had to use all the remaining strength in her legs to stomp them to death. She knew the pain would increase after every stomp, but she had no choice.

Today, Duncan came up with a new method of torture. He had grabbed her jaw and forced her mouth open. Then he stuck two fingers deep into her throat and with his other hand he squeezed Nody's throat shut. She had gagged and gasped and she could feel her heart pound in her head. Her stomach had violently clenched together. Just when Nody wanted to pass out, Duncan had let go of her throat. Immediately, the content of her stomach traveled upward her throat and Nody spilled it all over the floor. Just when she thought the torture was over, Duncan forced her mouth open once more and the torture started all over again. This time she puked bile. After three more times, Duncan left her prison, leaving her surrounded by her own puke and bile.

She was hungry and miserable.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps approach. Justin? Immediately, anger clouded her mind. If that bastard thinks he could convince her to give her virginity blood to him, he was terribly wrong! Nody prepared herself to shout at him. The footsteps got closer and closer and her rage was building. 'Justin!' she shouted. 'Don't even say anything! You will never get my virginity blood, you hear me? You will never...'

Her rant was interrupted when she saw her visitor. Her rage immediately faded away.

It was Scott.

The Archdemon entered her prison and looked at her. He wrinkled his nose in disgust when he saw the puke and bile. Nody looked away in shame, staring to the ground. 'What do you want?' she whispered bitterly. 'I just wanted to pay you a little visit.' Scott replied. Damn. He knew she was suffering a lot, but he didn't expect this. She was sitting in her stomach's contents with two broken legs. A disgusting fate.

'Look...' the Archdemon said. 'I know you're suffering and I think it's... unnecessary. After what you've done for me, despite everything we've done to you... you... you deserve better.' Nody looked up, her eyes big of surprise. What did he just say? Did he really just say that? The meanest bastard in Hell thinks she deserves better? What is this?! But the surprise immediately turned back into bitterness. 'Yeah, sure...' she mumbled. Scott had expected an answer like this. Being in a situation like this would turn everyone miserable. For a moment, he felt stupid for not commanding the Demons to reduce the tortures. He secretly hoped she would at least trust him for this surprise...

'I have to show you something.'

The fallen Archangel cocked an eyebrow. 'Show me what?' she asked suspiciously. 'You'll see if you come with me.' Scott said. 'Trust me on this one.'

Nody's brains started to think with rapid speed. This would be a really nice opportunity to leave her prison, to get away from the horrible stench and the painful cuffs; everything was better than those. But then again... what if this was a cruel joke? Would he hurt her legs even more or even worse...?

But the desperation to get out overcame the doubt.

'Alright...' the Archangel mumbled. 'But under one condition.' 'And that is?' 'You heal my legs. They're killing me.'

Scott nodded. He slightly knelt down, trying not to touch the vomit with his knees. He lifted one of the broken legs, causing Nody to hiss in pain. Once again, it felt like electricity traveled through the veins of her leg. Nody clenched her teeth together and let out a groan of pain. It hurt, but she could feel her broken bones shift back into place and heal. When Scott let go of her leg, it had completely healed and she could move it without any pain. After he was done with that, he lifted her other leg and gave it the same treatment. The pain was all worth the healing. The hunger was gone too.

'Thank you.' Nody said, happy the pain was gone. 'Will you come with me now?' Scott answered, getting slightly impatient.

Nody had asked Scott to heal her legs, but not only to take the pain away; she had a back-up plan. If this all turned out to be a mean trick, she could at least run away as fast as she could. She could go hide in the castle and look for Courtney's book to find the spell to return her powers.

She had to be fully alert.

'I'll come with you.' the Archangel said. As soon as Scott unlocked the cuffs, she gently rubbed her painful wrists. She got up; her legs were doing fine, much to her relief. She looked down on her dress. Unbelievable... when she put it on Heaven, it was pure white and smelled like roses, like the roses in the garden of the Holy Castle. But now it was ragged, stained with blood and it smelled terrible. As a fancier of fashion, she couldn't help herself but ask it.

'One more thing... Can I have a new dress, please?'

Scott rolled his eyes and sighed at the request. A dress? Really? Well, if this would make her come with him... He knew he had the power to summon clothing, most of them had a powerful curse, like it would burn onto your skin and would never let you remove until the day you'd die. He tried his best not to lay a curse on it. From each claw, a thick red smoke emerged, melting together to form a small red mist. It grew bigger and bigger. When the red smoke faded away, Scott was holding a dress. 'Here.' Nody grabbed the dress and held it in front of her, in order to take a better look. It was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen! It was a black dress, it had a black corset with red lace. On each side of the corset, a black long sleeve was attached. Nody never knew a dress from Hell could be so elegant. She smiled from ear to ear; she wanted to put this on so badly.

'Mind if I change?' she asked, her face now glowing with happiness. 'Uhm... sure.' Scott turned around, allowing the Archangel to have some privacy. 'No peeking!' Nody playfully giggled. Scott heard some soft rustling, she was probably taking off her old filthy dress. Smiling with mild perversion, he couldn't but take a quick careful look over his shoulder. The sight slightly shocked him; he could see her ribcage and her pale skin was covered with dark blue bruises, some of them were colored black. The burns from the whips had burned deep into her skin, leaving crimson stripes on her body. Two bloody stubs on her back were once her wings. He turned away quickly, making sure no one would catch them together. He didn't hear any sounds from Alejandro, so he was probably asleep... or dead.

They were all alone, at least that's what he thought.

Again, he heard some rustling noises. 'Alright, you can look now!' Scott turned around. His eyes widened and his mouth nearly fell open with awe.

She looked beautiful. The dress was her right size, it fitted her perfectly. She looked like a princess, ready to go to the ball room and dance the night away with her prince. Except for the few bruises near her neck, you'd almost forget she was in fact a fallen Archangel, who was now prisoner in the dark dungeons of Hell. The purest creature from Heaven, clad in darkness... an amazing combination.

'Scott, it's... beautiful!' Nody said wonderingly. She couldn't be any happier. She knew this was a dress from Hell, but it was so beautiful, it was enchanting! It was so much different than the clothes she had in Hell, and she loved it. This was the greatest gift she had ever received... and it was from the Archdemon himself. She smiled at him, and he smiled back. For a moment she wanted to hug him with thankfulness, but she managed to control herself. 'Thank you.' she whispered happily.

The Archdemon nodded. 'Well then...' He grinned and gently reached out his claw, as if he awaited her to give him a handshake. 'Will you come with me now?'

It had been a long time since she had left the dungeons. It felt great to be able to stretch her legs again. Nody followed Scott as they exited the dungeons. Although her legs had been healed and she had been gifted a new dress, she still had to be alert. There was still a chance this was still a set-up, who knew what would happen? But surprisingly... nothing happened. 'If I were you, I wouldn't make a sound.' Scott said, surprisingly sounding not that threatening. 'Everyone's asleep. You could wake them up.' Nody let out a soft sigh in relief.

They exited the Dark Castle. The sight made Nody's skin crawl. The Castle was surrounded by a lake of blood; it was the blood from the slain Cerberus. But what astonished the Archangel the most was the fact that she and Scott did this. They had created this lake of blood. Scott noticed her astonishment. 'Hey, it's alright.' he grinned. 'I like it. It looks badass.' Nody smiled. 'Glad you like it.' she replied. Scott chuckled at the answer. 'Come on, let's go.' the Archdemon said. 'It'll be a long drop.' Nody frowned in confusion. 'What do you mean?' Scott pointed his finger down to the ground. 'Your surprise is all the way down there.' 'Wait, you mean...' Nody looked at Scott in surprise. 'It's all the way into the ninth circle?!' Scott nodded. 'Yup. But don't worry; I'll make sure you won't be seen.'

Suddenly, he grabbed the Archangel and lifted her into his arms, like he would carry her to the ninth circle. Nody gasped at the sudden movements and for a moment, she wanted to struggle to get out. But that's when she got a close look to the Archdemon's chest.

She was amazed by the structure of the chest. His upper body was completely muscled, not one ounce of fat. She had always been impressed by well-trained bodies; it was a sign of manliness and the will to strive for the perfect body. This must've taken a very long time to get into this shape. So the Archdemon wasn't lazy; he made sure he looked good and strong. His muscled arms made sure she wouldn't slip away. This caused Nody's ear to be slightly pressed against the left side of Scott's chest. She could faintly hear a heartbeat. Soft, but rhythmic. It slightly calmed her, like a strange lullaby.

'Are you comfy?' Scott asked. The question made Nody snap out of her fascination. She quickly nodded. Scott smiled at her; he had noticed it all. He had seen a faint blush on her cheeks when she stared at his chest. So she was into muscled bodies...

'Good.'

Suddenly, his flaming bat wings powerfully fluttered and they charged forward, as they slowly took off into the air. Nody gasped in surprise and in a reflex, she clung onto Scott's neck. She wasn't the only one being surprised. Scott didn't expect this movement from the Archangel. It was unexpected, yet... cute. The expression on her face made him chuckle; her eyes were wide with surprise as she looked down to the lake of blood, rushing by underneath them. If he showed her the surprise, maybe then she would get out of his mind...

Nody clung onto Scott's neck for dear life, as if she was afraid he would drop her. With her ear pressed against his chest, she could hear his heartbeat again. But now, something was different... it was faster. But why? Was he excited?

Suddenly, a strange smell penetrated her nostrils; it was coming from his skin. It was the smell of sulfur, mixed with the smell of sweat. But surprisingly, it didn't disgust her; it was attracting her, in some kind of way. The smell represented manliness, with a small tint of Hell.

Nody never knew how interesting the Archdemon could be.

She had heard a lot of stories about Hell, but she never saw it from up close. Each ring was more interesting than the other.

She saw the circle of Lust, where an everlasting violent storm blew those who were overcome by uncontrollable passion back and forth. Most of those damned souls were lovers, who would now be forever separated by the winds, reaching out for each other but never being able to be reunited. The souls were restless; they would never reach satisfaction. Watching the lovers cry out in agony as they were blown around into the raging winds made Nody sad. She never thought she would feel pity for the damned.

The circle of Gluttony made Nody's stomach clench in disgust. The gluttonous souls were forced to lie down in the vile mud, broken by the mud and rain. But it wasn't normal rain or mud; it was urine and fecal matter. A Cerberus, way bigger than the one they had killed, marched through the circle, snapping at the damned souls. The circle of Gluttony was Nody's least favorite circle.

All the gold in the circle of Greed made her jaw drop in amazement. She had never seen so much gold in her entire life before, not even in Heaven! But soon she realized this gold was one of the main things that caused the damned in this circle so much suffering. Those who had a negative attitude towards possession and material goods were punished here, by pushing giant weights with their chest for all eternity.

The sight of the circle of Anger was dark, yet astonishing. In the dark swamps of the circle, the wrathful souls fought each other at surface, while the sullen gurgled underwater, into the deep depths. When Nody breathed, there was the heavy smell of sulfur. The sky was clouded with the swamp's dark greenish fog, mixed with a strange red glow. It was fascinating to look at, it looked like a landscape from a surreal painting. Anger was the most interesting circle in Hell.

As they descended deeper into Hell, the temperature raised higher and higher. Sweat emerged from the Archangel's skin. Much to her surprise, the unbearable temperature barely did anything to Scott; there was not a single drop of sweat on his skin. Perhaps he was used to this kind of heat... Soon, Nody would understand where the heat came from; it came from the circle of Heresy. The damned souls were trapped in flaming tombs, burning them for all eternity. The loud screams nearly deafened Nody, there were just too many.

The heat got less worse when they descended into Violence. The first part of this circle was populated by those who had committed fatal violence on others. These souls where punished by being boiled into the river of boiling blood; the Phlegethon. Watching the boiling blood made Nody's skin crawl. So this is where Duncan got the blood from when they gave her that 'shower'...The second part of Violence was populated by those who had taken their own lives. This part of the circle was basically a huge dark forest, where the souls had become the trees and thorny bushes. Looking at them, Nody sadly shook her head. How many of those souls had committed suicide in vain? Instead of escaping the pain that broke them in their lives, they would suffer more here in the dark forest. If she had her powers back, she would've absolved them for sure. They arrived in the third part of Violence. There were the damned souls who had committed violence against her Lord. As their punishment, they had to run through a desert of burning sand, while it rained fire.

The circle of Fraud is where the fraudulent where. It was divided in ten pockets, the 'Malebolge'. This circle was pitch-black, the Archangel couldn't see a thing. Much to her relief, Scott knew exactly the way around here and moved swiftly around every obstacle on their way. Now and then, ear-piercing screams of the punished souls filled the silence, as they suffered from their punishments.

Soon, the temperatures dropped to a nearly unbearable cold. They had descended into the lowest circle of Hell.

The circle of Treachery.

The cold wind of Treachery made Nody shiver. She had never been so cold before in her entire life. The material of her dress didn't help much; it was rather thin. Moments later, the cold got far more worse and she started chattering her teeth. For a moment, she wished for the heat of Heresy. Then she heard a soft chuckle.

'Can't you take a little cold, bitch?' Scott asked in a teasing way. Suddenly, Nody felt a comfortable heat on her skin. She looked up. The flames of Scott's wings had increased slightly, causing a nice warmth. She raised an eyebrow in confusion. Where did this sudden random act of kindness came from? 'Can't have you freezing to death before you have seen your surprise!' Scott said, winking. 'Is it still far away?' 'No. We're close now.'

Scott looked around the icy landscape. It had to be somewhere... did it freeze shut? He had discovered it a long time ago, before they had captured the Archangel. He had been surprised, but had forgotten about it later on. A while ago, he remembered it for some reason and decided it to show Nody. It wasn't much, but maybe it would ease her pain...

Ah! There it was!

'Here it is!' he said. 'Where?' Nody asked, looking around. 'Right there, in front of you.' Nody looked forward, looking at one of the icy walls of Treachery. Then she saw it. Right there, in the wall of frozen souls, she saw a hole. An entrance? To what? A cave, maybe? With a swift speed, Scott headed towards the hole. Upon a closer look, Nody's theory was confirmed; it was a cave.

Inside the icy cave, Scott put her down on the ground. 'So... what did you want to show me?' Nody asked, while stretching her legs from the long flight. Scott smiled and pointed right in front of him. Nody turned around. It was like her heart skipped a beat. She gasped. She had never expected this, during her entire captivity in Hell.

Right there, in the back of the icy cave, a bright light illuminated the walls. But something else surprised her even more; there were flowers growing out of the ice. And she recognized those flowers like no other. She carefully walked towards them, making sure she wouldn't slip because of the ice. Once she had reached the flowers, she gently touched the petals from one of them. The petals were white and had golden patterns. From the center of the flowers, long golden strings nearly touched the ground. Nody looked at the flowers with a dreamy smile. 'These are Heaven's Flowers...' she whispered. Heaven's Flowers could only grow with the light from Heaven. Then this bright light was... Scott was standing at the entrance of the cave, making sure nobody would see them. He was getting inpatient; she had been looking at the flowers for quite a while now. He had decided to take her there to ease her pain. Maybe if she would see something familiar from Heaven, her suffering here in Hell would be less worse. But he only did this for her; he also did it for his own sake. Maybe like this, she would get out of his head and he would feel less bad about her.

'Alright, you done?' he asked impatiently as he turned around. 'We've gotta go back, it's getting...'

He immediately stopped talking.

It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. So pure, so beautiful... it took his breath. Nody was standing there, into the light from Heaven. She was enjoying the warmth of the light, as she had tilted her head to the back of her neck. She was smiling and had closed her eyes. Tears flowed down her cheeks.

She opened her eyes and looked at the Archdemon. More tears flowed down her cheeks, but it weren't tears of sadness. It were tears of happiness. 'Scott...' she whispered.

She couldn't believe it. She didn't expect this in a thousand years. He really did this for her. Him. Scott. The Archdemon. The most ferocious creature from Hell. He showed her this small secret 'garden' of Heaven's Flowers, her favorite flowers of all time. There was a small piece of Heaven in Hell. So wonderful... But how did this light get here? Maybe it was a sign... a sign of hope. Hope for damned to be freed of their punishments one day. The light felt so good on her skin. It was like she was back in Heaven again...

When she looked at Scott, she didn't see a blood-thirsty monster anymore. She saw a person. A creature of flesh and blood. With a heart. A heart she never knew he could have one. She had forgotten about his dark side and the terrible things he had done to her and her Angels; he was the person who showed her this small piece of Heaven. He was the one who made her happy now.

Nody walked towards him, smiling from ear to ear. He had an astonished look on his face, perhaps he hadn't expect this reaction for one bit.

That's when she did it. Something she had never thought she would ever do.

She hugged him. She held him close to her, like this would be their first and last hug they would ever share. Scott opened his mouth to protest against this sudden sign of endearment, but quickly shut it. Never in his entire life, somebody had hugged him. He had never received any form of kindness in his life, only orders from his Lord and the desperate begs for release from the damned souls. This was his first ever hug.

That strange feeling came back, but now far more worse than before. He could feel his heart beat going faster and faster by every second. The tickling feeling in his stomach was back, more violent than ever. His brains felt like they were melting. That's when she looked him straight in his eyes. Their eyes had made contact once more. Her teary eyes were so blue, so beautiful... his heart nearly clenched together, it beat so fast. His body and mind tried so hard to fight against this strange new feeling...

Scott's red eyes weren't that terrifying anymore; they didn't express any hate, but a certain kind of warmth. Nody thought they were wonderful to look at. She saw something entirely new in him, something beautiful and... attracting.

'Thank you so much.' she whispered.

That did it.

The appreciation, the happiness, the look in her eyes... it was just too much. It was too much for Scott to handle. With shaking claws, he reached towards Nody's hips and hugged back. It was a bit awkward; he had never given a hug before. He just grabbed her hips and held her against him. A soft giggle escaped Nody's mouth. 'I guess you have never given a hug before, do you?' the Archangel giggled. For a moment, Scott could facepalm himself. He had the feeling he looked like an idiot. 'Here, I'll show you.' Nody let go of him and gently grabbed him arms, putting them around her waist. The touch of her waist made Scott's heart nearly explode. Suddenly, Nody giggled again. 'What's so funny?' Scott asked, his voice slightly shaking. 'I didn't knew you could be so shy.' Nody replied. 'It doesn't fit you.' 'I'm not shy, okay?' Scott said defensively. 'This is... this is just the first time I have ever hugged someone.'

'Really?' Nody asked in a surprised way, raising an eyebrow. Then she shrugged. 'Well, I guess that makes sense. Because after all... you're the evilest son of a bitch from Hell, right?' As an answer, Scott chuckled. 'You're damn right.' he grinned. 'And believe me if I say that I'm proud of it.' 'Well, evilest son of a bitch or not...' Nody held him close to her again. Scott could suppress a gasp of surprise just in time. 'You have a heart.'

A heart.

Did she just really say that?

That was impossible. He couldn't have a heart. Not a heart to do good deeds, at least. For the first time in his life, Scott had no idea what to say. Should he protest or should he admit it? This whole situation... it confused him. During his entire life, people have described him as a heartless monster, the most ferocious creature in the Afterlife and the most sadistic Demon from Hell. And right now, he was hugging the Archangel. The goddamn Archangel. That bitch he was ordered to capture for the unholy ceremony. That little bitch he had sexually assaulted for his own entertainment. But now... it was different. Holding her close against him felt so good, in such a strange way.

This was so wrong... but so good.

Scott let out a long sigh. He gave up. He had never felt so good in his life and decided to treasure this moment, just for once. She was one who made him feel this way. She was special. But he wasn't the only one feeling like that.

Somewhere deep inside, Nody knew this was wrong. She shouldn't be hugging him, he was the enemy! But still... this moment was amazing.

They stood like that for minutes, which felt like centuries for them. 'Scott?' 'Hmmm?' 'Don't you think we should go back?' 'You're right. Let's go.'

'Keep the dress.'

Scott raised an eyebrow in surprise. 'What? Why?'

They had arrived back in the dungeons after a long trip back to the Dark Castle. During the entire flight, they hadn't said a word to each other. But not because they were mad at each other or anything; the new emotions had overwhelmed each other. They didn't know what to think or what to say. That hug had done so much more to them than they thought it would. Scott had offered Nody to sleep in one of the beds inside the Castle, but she refused. Now she had refused the dress too.

'It will raise suspicion if they will see me wearing this. And after all you've done for me... I don't want you to get into trouble.'

Scott smiled. After all the terrible things he had done to her... she didn't want him to get into trouble. So sweet...

'Alright then.' After she dressed back into her old filthy dress, she requested him to cuff her, again for the same reason. 'You sure you want to stay here? The offer's still there.' Nody shook her head. 'It's okay. I'll be alright.' Then gave him that look. That sweet, nearly loving look... Scott's heart felt like exploding again. 'Thank you for everything you have done for me today.' the Archangel said. 'I really appreciate it. I... I really liked it.' Scott smiled and nodded, glad she appreciated this all. 'Good night, Nody.'

'Good night, Scott.'

As soon as Scott left the dungeons, Nody sighed in happiness. She had never felt so happy before. With a smile on her face, she fell asleep, with the image of Scott's red eyes burned into her mind.

But little did the two know that someone had been watching them the whole time in awe and disbelief.


	11. Breaking Points

**Chapter 11**

**Breaking Points**

**Warning: This chapter contains an attempt of rape. Don't read if you don't feel comfortable with it.**

With a loud gasp Scott woke up and quickly sat up. Sweat had emerged from the skin on his forehead. He could feel his heart pounding in his head and his mouth was dry. Looking around, the Archdemon realized where he was; he was in his bedroom.

Wiping the sweat from his forehead, Scott let out a sigh. He had a nightmare. Possibly the worst nightmare he ever had. But before recalling the subject of the nightmare, a hand touched his bare chest. 'Master Scott... are you awake?' a female sultry voice asked. Looking next to him, Scott saw the owner of the voice. It was a female Demon with flaming red hair and a light purple skin. She was fully naked and seductively smiled at him. 'Oh, he's awake alright...' another voice said as another hand touched Scott's chest. It was another female Demon with the same skin color as the other, but her hair was blonde.

These Demons were from the circle of Lust. The winds of the storm had driven them mad with desire, turning them into mindless sex machines. They would try to seduce every male creature, no matter how they looked like, as long as they could satisfy them with their desires. That night when Scott had left the dungeons, the female Demons had emerged from the shadows and offered him 'company'. Scott had accepted their offer, but not because he was horny. Sure, he hadn't gotten laid in quite a while, but he had accepted their offer so he could get his mind off Nody. He enjoyed the pleasures of the flesh that night, it helped him to forget about her... but not for long. When he was done, he felt wretched. This was just another night of meaningless sex; he had never screwed anyone out of love, only out of lust.

Two pairs of hands caressed him as the Lust Demons moved closer to him. 'Master Scott... now that you're up, can we comfort you more?' they asked seductively, nearly begging. 'Please, master Scott! Please!' The Archdemon felt a headache occur, and these bitches only made it worse. 'No.' he curtly said, rubbing his temples to ease the pain. 'I can't. Get out.' But the Lust Demons kept on whining and begging, increasing the headache. 'I said no!' he furiously yelled, his red eyes flaming with anger. The headache had reached its highest peak. The Lust Demons stopped whining and widened their eyes in fear. 'Get the fuck out, right now!' The lustful creatures knew they would be in big trouble if they angered Scott more. Screaming in fear, they jumped out of the bed and ran out of the bedroom.

When the Lust Demons were out of his sight, Scott let out a sigh. The headache was less worse now, but it was still there. Rubbing his temples, Scott remembered the nightmare. The day was there. It was the day the moon eclipsed and Satan was stronger than ever. The ritual had started and she was there. Nody. Chained up on a stone shrine and nowhere to go. Her eyes were wide with fear, tears flowed down her cheeks. During her last moments as a virgin she had screamed, cried and tried to escape from the chains holding her down. Scott's Lord had transformed into a human-sized shadowy creature and grinned at the helpless Archangel. She plead for him to let her go.

Her scream nearly shook Hell when she was ripped in two.

The memory of her pain-filled screams made Scott's skin crawl and a sickening feeling took over his stomach, like he was going to throw up any second. Oh yes, the virgin blood was there. Lots of it. Her cries and screams didn't stop his Lord, there was no way to stop him now. He wanted her to suffer.

When he was done, he lapped at the blood, which had formed a big pool on the shrine. Then he grabbed the sobbing Archangel's legs and with his increased power, he tore her vertically in half with a loud roar.

'Oh fuck... oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck...' Scott buried his face in his claws, miserably shaking his head. How? How did it had come to this? A long time ago, she had meant nothing to him. She was his mortal enemy, he was trained to hate her and kill her while he had the chance. She was captured for the ritual, nothing else, nothing more. She was the key to Hell's victory. She meant nothing to him.

But now...

Scott had never thought it had come to this. This was so wrong. He had to let her get raped by Satan, that was the plan from the very beginning. He had dreamed of this day, he had looked forward to it. He knew he was the most trusted Demon to Satan, that's why he had turned him into an Archdemon. He was so trustworthy to him, there was even a chance he could become his successor. Him. Scott. Becoming Satan's successor was the dream of every Demon here in Hell and he had that opportunity. Nobody else had it, only him.

And then this happened.

Nody.

He had abused her, sexually assaulted her. Thanks to him, she went through unimaginable pain. She was nothing to him. And now... She made him feel new emotions. She was the one who melted the thick dark ice around his heart and made it beat faster like never before. He had never felt like this before, he knew it was wrong, but it felt so good. He had never had such feelings for someone before, not even for the female Demons. That hug in the cave last night... Nobody had ever hugged him, and he had never hugged anyone before. It was the first kind of endearment he had ever received. Despite everything he had done to her, she managed to give him this look, nearly... loving. Remembering that night in the cave made Scott smile. A warm feeling spread through his stomach. She made him feel beloved. He meant something to her.

And the day of the moon eclipse was coming closer.

'Fuck!'

Scott clenched his fists in his hair and groaned in frustration. Right now, he had to make a nearly impossible choice. If he would disobey his Lord, he would bring shame to Hell, be immediately stripped from his rank of Archdemon and be punished for all eternity. If he would give up on Nody, she would be brutally raped and possibly murdered, leaving him with a life-long regret. She was the only one who cared about him and he had turned his back to her.

He had no idea what to do.

She preferred to be alone when she was working, she always had. No one would make any remarks on the way she worked; they would be wrong anyway.

The Demon Witch Courtney was in her study, studying from some books containing dark magic spells. 'Interesting...' she muttered, just before she heard three knocks on the door. With an annoyed sigh, she turned around and asked: 'Who is there?' 'It's me, Noah. Let me in.' Courtney put down her book and opened the door. The sight amused her.

Noah's face expressed complete shock. His eyes were widened with disbelief. Courtney grinned with triumph. He had seen the truth. He had seen Scott with that bitch. She had proved him wrong. She had proved the biggest smartass from Hell wrong.

'You were right...' Noah muttered with disbelief. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't fucking believe it. Scott, the Archdemon, the biggest bastard of Hell... He had feelings for that Archangel. Her. The bitch who was their key to victory. Noah remembered all the times Scott had threatened him to send him to the circle of Treachery if he disrespected him. But for him it was fine to hang around with that holy bitch?! The fucker... The filthy fucker! 'You were right all the time...'

'What did you see, Noah? Tell me everything...' Courtney said, grinning from ear to ear. She wanted to hear everything. She wanted to hear how he was wrong and she was right, just by seeing the things Scott and that bitch had done.

'I... I followed them. He got her out of her prison and they traveled through all the circles. He took her to the circle of Treachery. There was this cave with all these flowers growing from the walls. He showed those damn flowers to her... and then...'

That damn traitor.

'They hugged... They fucking hugged!' Noah slapped his forehead, he couldn't believe it. When he had seen it all, he wished his eyes were lying to him. But the worst part of all of this was the humiliation. For the first time ever in his entire life, he had been proved wrong. For as long as he lived, Noah had enjoyed proving people wrong, showing them how stupid there were. The shocked looks on their faces when they realized how wrong they were had always amused him. He had convinced himself that was far more superior than the rest. He thought he was on top of the world.

But now it was his turn to be proved wrong. The Demon Witch had crushed his pride. It was the most humiliating thing Noah had ever experienced in his life.

Courtney nearly beamed with happiness. Noah's humiliation had only increased her pride.

'But you know what it means, right?' she asked.

Noah nodded. He knew what this meant.

There was one thing the two Demons could agree to; Scott could no longer be trusted. This was wrong, on all levels. He shouldn't be in love her, she was the enemy for fuck's sake! She was the most hated person in Hell, she was only good for torture and future rape. She was responsible for the many deaths of their fellow Demons. With that hug, Scott had betrayed them all.

'So what will we do?' Noah asked. 'We confront him.' Courtney replied. 'Even if he lies about it, he can't save his sorry ass.' She smiled smugly. 'I have a powerful truth spell up my sleeve.' Noah was surprised. So she had prepared a spell for the confrontation... so maybe she wasn't that stupid after all.

But unfortunately to the Witch Demon and the military strategist, they didn't know someone had been eavesdropping them all time long.

His sight went nearly black, he was so angry.

Justin had heard it all. He could hear the two Demons talk from a little distance when he was walking through the dark hallways. At first he couldn't care less about it and wanted to move on, but when he heard about Scott getting 'her' out of the dungeons, he stopped walking and listened to the conversation, hiding behind a corner. There was only one female who was staying in the dungeons, it had to be Nody for sure.

He had left Nody alone for quite a while, but he did that on purpose. He wanted to give her time to think about his offer. He thought it was a very generous offer; he would help her to escape, he would become the new ruler of Heaven and as an extra bonus, she would become his queen! What girl would resist that?

So she wanted to play it like this...

She's in love with Scott, that ugly Archdemon. What was so attractive about him? He was big, he stank and he was ugly. He was the complete opposite, he was so much more attractive than him. What could she possibly see in him? She was way better off with such a handsome man like him.

Jealousy clouded Justin's mind, mixing with his anger. She was fucking around him! That little bitch! How could she fall in love with that ugly bastard? She should've chosen for him, she would be way better off like that. The jealousy got mixed with raging paranoia. What was she up to? Was she forming an alliance with him? Would she offer her virginity to him?

He had no prove, but Justin had confirmed it.

She would give her virginity to Scott so he could take Justin's rightful place, just to fuck around with him.

That bitch, that ungrateful bitch! She had been offered the deal of a lifetime and she just threw it away, giving her virginity to that bastard. She was just toying with him, at least that's what he thought.

Fine.

He didn't need her. He didn't need her as his queen. The only thing that mattered was him and him only. He wanted to rule Heaven right now. If she wouldn't give her virginity to him, then he would do it himself.

She shouldn't have messed with him.

With anger and jealousy completely clouding his mind, Justin headed towards the dungeons. Going down the stone stairs, he descended into the darkness. He didn't need a torch to light his way; he knew exactly where that bitch was. He could nearly smell her. He thought he had all the right to get what he wanted, because he was the only one that mattered. He didn't need a queen, he didn't need anybody; he would rule Heaven all alone! Forming an alliance with that bastard, toying with him, pissing him off... Who did she think she was?! If there was one person who would get her virginity blood, it would be him. Justin!

Just a couple of more prison cells and he would reach her.

Walking past the prison cells in a rapid pace, Justin could hear a soft moan on his left. He stopped walking and looked. It was Alejandro. Justin wrinkled his nose with disgust. A horrible smell came from the prison cell, like it hadn't been cleaned in months. Alejandro was lying on the ground, curled up in a fetus position. He had grown so weak, he couldn't stay on his legs anymore. Justin frowned; a disgusting creature like that had no right to live. Pointing his index finger, Justin drew an invisible horizontal line. Within less than a second, Alejandro's head was cut clean off. Blood poured out like a small waterfall. 'Waste of life.' Justin hissed before walking away. He was close to her prison now.

Nody would pay for what she had done.

The sound of rapid footsteps woke her up.

It had been a long time since Nody had slept so well. Even the cuffs hadn't bothered her. Last night was the most wonderful night of her life. She no longer saw a monster in Scott; she saw something beautiful and attractive. She had never thought she would have such feelings for him. Until that night, she had only been attracted to male Angels, she had never thought of having feelings for a Demon. It was so wrong, but so good. Scott was the light in the darkness; without his kindness she would've gone crazy. She had a wonderful dream. She dreamed she was back in the cave with Scott again. Everything was repeated: the flight through the circles, the entering of the cave, Heaven's Flowers, the tears of happiness and most importantly, the hug. The hug had broken the ice for the both of them. For Nody, this whole thing just felt more than just friendship. Could it be…?

Upon hearing the footsteps, Nody had just one thought in her mind: it was Scott. Did he have another surprise for her, or maybe even better? 'Scott? Is that you?' the fallen Archangel happily asked.

But she had no idea how wrong she was.

The footsteps got closer and finally reached her prison. The happiness faded away in an instant.

With his face tensed of anger, Justin entered her prison. The expression on his face startled Nody; she had never seen him this angry before. Before she could even respond, Justin grabbed her by her hair. Nody let out a yelp of pain. With all the force he had, Justin smashed the back of her head against the wall behind her, three times. The pain filled her head, Nody's vision went nearly black.

'You fucking bitch!' Justin yelled. 'How dare you messing around with me? How dare you turning down my offer?!'

So that's what it was about? That stupid offer? This was a joke, especially because of the violence that was used. It was ridiculous. Nody glared at him. 'Fuck you and your offer, Justin.'

These words only made Justin angrier. His tantrum wasn't over yet; right after Nody's insult, he clenched his fist and punched her in the face. She could feel her gums tear. Blood dripped from the corner of her mouth. It hurt a lot, but Nody did not give in. If he thought she would accept his offer like this, then he would horribly wrong. No matter how much violent he'd use, she would never give her virginity to him, not in a thousand years. More violence followed. He punched her in the face, kicked her in the stomach, stomped on her limbs and smashed her head against the wall. Her whole body was in pain, but the worst pain emerged when Justin hit her nose with his knee with full force. She could feel her nose breaking and the blood flowing out of her nostrils, staining her dress. The pain traveled through her whole face and tears formed in the corners of her eyes. Because she was cuffed up, Nody had no way to defend herself. The only thing she could do was screaming in pain and praying someone would stop this. The punches caused her eyelids to swell with a dark blue color. Suddenly, Justin stopped punching and kicking. He grabbed her hair and forced her to look him straight in the eyes. 'What are you and Scott up too?' Justin hissed. 'What…?' Nody could barely see Justin's face, her eyelids were that swollen. Had he been watching them in the cave? 'You've heard me, Nody. I know you two are up to something. I know you're going to give your virginity to him, just to fuck around with me. You fucking slut!' What was he talking about? She had no such plans at all, these were delusions! That son of a bitch had gone crazy!

'I… I don't…' Nody mumbled. But Justin didn't let her finish. 'But it doesn't matter. I will get your virginity blood anyway, no matter what. As a matter of fact…' Suddenly, Justin sadistically grinned. 'I will get it here, right now.'

What did he mean? Small bits of the dialogue entered Nody's mind. Virginity blood… no matter what… I will get it… Right now… Slowly, Nody started to realize what Justin meant. She felt her blood freezing. Her limbs went numb with fear.

Oh God.

No.

'No… no, no, no, no, no!' she whimpered, tears of fear starting to flow down her cheeks. But Justin ignored her pleas. With both hands he grabbed Nody's dress and ripped it off her body, forever turning the once beautiful dress into a dirty shred. Nody was now completely naked, leaving her embarrassed and terrified. 'Get up, bitch.' Justin said, his voice hoarse with lust. 'You will give me what I want.' He grabbed her hair once more, but this time Nody decided to fight back. She screamed and kicked at him, she had to defend herself as much as possible. But as a response she received another hard punch against her temple. While her head felt like spinning with pain, Nody heard the sound of a zipper being opened. Sheer panic mixed with the pain.

'Don't struggle now bitch, or it will hurt you even more.'

Justin pulled her hair once more, forcing her to stand on her feet. Immediately he kneeled down, moved her legs over his shoulders, and stood up, lifting her up. Now she was in the position like she was in some sort of swing. Justin held her legs down, preventing her of kicking. She was completely powerless.

Realizing that, the panic increased more and more. With tears flowing down her cheeks, Nody could do nothing else but scream for her dear life. 'No no no no no! Please! Somebody, help me! Scott!' 'Scream as much as you want, Nody!' Justin yelled, grinning like a madman. 'Nobody can hear you here, not even your lover! It's just the two of you us, you and me. I don't need you as my queen anymore, you are just a worthless piece of shit, just like the rest of them! You don't deserve to be my queen! But it doesn't matter, though. I will rule Heaven alone, I don't need anybody! It will just be me, because I am the only one here in the Afterlife that matters! I will the mightiest person that has ever lived! Now hold still, this will all be over soon…'

Nody let out a loud scream when she felt something hot and stiff poking against her entrance. Clenching her fists and eyes shut, she prepared herself for the worst pain she had yet to experience…

A loud inhuman roar nearly deafened Nody and her attacker.

The sound of tearing flesh and breaking bones followed, along with a gurgling scream emerging from Justin's mouth. Blood sprayed out of his mouth like a fountain, covering Nody's face. He let go of her legs. More tearing flesh. A black claw pulled back from Justin's back, pulling out his lungs. Slowly, Nody opened her bruised teary eyes. Due to the fact that her eyes had practically been punched shut, she had a vague vision of Justin's face frozen in shock, blood flowing out of his mouth. Suddenly, a bloody black claw grabbed his head, burying the sharp nails deep into his skull. Nody could hear Justin's cervical vertebrae crack and his flesh tear. With one swift pull, Justin's head was torn off, spraying more blood over her face, blinding her. Nody clenched her eyes shut. Trembling in fear, she listened to the sounds of tearing flesh, flowing blood, breaking bones and flattened organs, mixed with furious roars. She could feel his blood spraying all over her, covering her body. Blood splattered on the walls.

Suddenly, everything fell silent.

Softly sobbing, Nody opened her eyes. Her vision was still blurry, but the figure in front of her looked very familiar. It was a huge black figure, covered in blood, with large wings and big horns. Concentrating on the figure, the vision became a bit better. Slowly, the figure started to transform back into someone she was so happy to see.

'Scott…' Nody whispered with a shaky voice.

Scott looked at her, trying to control his breath; he was nearly hyperventilating with anger. He had come to the dungeons to see her, to make sure she was okay. But then he heard her screams and Justin's voice. He had rushed to her prison and there he saw what Justin was planning to do with her… That bastard… That fucking bastard had tried to rape her. A burning rage welled up inside him and his vision went red. He had to do something.

He had to protect her.

In a fit of uncontrollable rage, he had torn Justin into pieces. His remains were scattered all over the floor in a giant pool of blood.

Looking at Nody made his heart clench. She was stripped completely naked, her body was covered in blood and bruises, her eyes were nearly punched shut, tears flowed down her cheeks and she was trembling.

In the morning, Scott was confronted with possibly the hardest decision in his life. Watching her like this nearly broke his heart. She must have been terrified… What if he hadn't been there to save her? He didn't want to think about it. He knew this would happen again at the day of the ceremony, he knew she would go through the same fear again. She was the only person who had ever cared about him and this would happen if he'd turn his back to her.

He did this because he cared about her.

The Archdemon couldn't take it anymore.

'You can't stay here any longer.' he said. 'You have to leave Hell right now. I'll let you go.'


	12. Is This Our Farewell?

**Chapter 12**

**Is This Our Farewell?**

'What...?'

The words rolled over Nody's lips almost without a sound. She couldn't believe it. After all the pain and humiliation she went through, after she had nearly been raped, Scott had given her freedom back. She had no idea what to say; this was so overwhelming.

'You've heard me.' Scott wiped off some blood from his face. 'I'm setting you free. I can't take this anymore.' 'You can't take it anymore? What do you mean by that?'

But Scott didn't answer the question. He walked over to the fallen Archangel and unlocked her chains, the chains that had made her powerless during her entire captivity. Once her wrists were freed, her arms fell down like they didn't have any bones. Her limbs felt numb.

'Come on. Let's go.' Just by listening to his voice, Nody knew Scott was serious. Nothing sounded like he was joking. He was really giving back her freedom... but why?

She tried to get on her feet, her legs were still shaking. A few moments ago, she had the most terrifying experience in her life. She knew she would never forget this for as long as she lived. Looking around in her prison made her skin crawl. Everywhere were she looked, there was blood. Blood on the wall, blood on the ground, blood on her skin. Her dress was now nothing more than a bloody cloth; she would never be able to wear it again.

From the first day she was captured, Nody had one goal: escaping and returning back to Heaven. She had been praying all time long, hoping her Angels would come to Hell and free her. But all her prayers had been left unanswered... The longer Nody was staying in her prison, the more she lost her faith she would ever be saved. Every day, she woke up knowing that the day of the ceremony was coming closer and nobody would safe her. And just when all hope seemed to be lost... Scott freed her. Him. The Archdemon. The most evil entity from Hell who was supposed to be her mortal enemy. But after the hug in that icy cave, everything had changed.

Scott was special to her now.

It felt like her legs were giving up on her. For a moment she nearly fell on her knees, but Scott quickly noticed and caught her before she could fall. 'Come on. You've gotta go.' he said, now getting slightly impatient. He wanted her out of here, right now. The Archdemon lifted her up in his arms, like he did when he flew to the ninth circle with her. But this time, the flight would be far more dangerous. But at least she would be safe...

Nody looked at her prison for one last time. Looking at the blood, she realized she didn't want to stay here any longer.

'Yes...' she whispered. 'Please... Let's go.'

He never thought it would've come to this.

Scott just couldn't take it anymore. Watching her like this absolutely broke his heart. He didn't want her to suffer any longer. She had become special to him, he had never met someone like her before. At first she was nothing to him; she was just a little worthless bitch, he only had to bring her in for the ceremony and he would be generously rewarded for his work. But now... He couldn't take it anymore.

His feet were covered with blood. Walking was no option; he would leave bloody footprints, which would make it easier for the Demons to find out he was there. Damn. He had to fly to get out of here.

'Hold on tight,' he told the terrified Archangel. 'You'll be in for a little flight.' Nody nodded softly and clung unto his neck. 'Don't make a sound or else you'll be caught. Now let's go.' Scott carried her out of her prison and spread his wings. After a powerful flutter, they charged forward. Nody suppressed a gasp and clung onto Scott's neck even tighter. Clenching her eyes shut, she wished for the flight to be quick and she'd be in Heaven as soon as possible. Scott had told her to be quiet, but even if she wanted to speak, she couldn't do it. Everything that had happened this night had truly overwhelmed her; the brutal beating, the rape attempt, the sudden freedom... This was a night she would never forget.

Luckily, Scott managed not to touch the walls despite the size of his wings. His bloody feet didn't touch the ground either. The only thing he was worried about was that he might leave some blood drops during the flight, forming a trail. But maybe if he would go fast enough, he wouldn't leave so many drops.

They flew above the stairs, his wings and feet didn't touch his surroundings. In rapid speed, they reached the top and flew through the hallways, which looked like a maze to Nody. You must've lived here for a long time, maybe years to know your way around the castle. It was dark, but Scott didn't need a light to show the way.

When they flew into the hallway of the castle, Nody could nearly taste her freedom on the tip of her tongue. The huge door that would lead to her freedom opened automatically for Scott, allowing the two to leave the castle. Nody took a big breath, breathing in some fresh air. She smelled sulfur, but she didn't care. At least it was better than the stale smell in the dungeons. Scott ascended higher into the sky, flying away from the castle. A strong wind, caused by the ascension, blew into her face, causing Nody to shut her eyes. She could barely breathe from the tension. It took a while for her to get used to the wind. When she opened her eyes, she looked down. The sight almost made her want to cheer; the castle was now a small dot, slightly bigger than an ant. She was free...

That's when she realized it.

She was free.

Nody had dreamed of this day for so long and now it was finally here. She had endured so much pain and humiliation... and now she was free. The farther they flew away, the more she felt her bond with her prison break. It was like she was bound to it with a rope, and the more the distance increased, she felt the rope break. Right now she just had one thought; soon she would be in Heaven and be able to continue her life. But one big question remained... would she be able to forget everything that had happened to her. She hardly doubted it. She looked to Scott. His had a tensed look on his face, he just wanted to get over this as fast as possible.

He did this all because of her.

Soon she could feel the heat of Hell slowly fade away. The darkness started to make place for a dark blue light. It was still dark, but less dark than Hell. Looking behind her, she realized they had just left Hell and were now in the Area. It was just like Nody remembered it; dark blue and filled with stars. Heaven wasn't far away now.

'Hey,' Scott suddenly said. It made Nody look up in surprise. Until now he hadn't said a thing during the entire flight. 'If you are tired, you can close your eyes for a little sec. We'll be there soon.' It was true, she was tired. This whole night had worn her out.

Closing her eyes, she felt herself dozing off.

Her little nap didn't last long, though. Just when she was about the fall asleep, she was awoken by Scott.

'We're here.'

Hearing those words made Nody wide awake.

They were here. In Heaven.

Scott put her down on the ground. Much to Nody's relief, her legs didn't give up on her this time and she was able to stand on both feet. Scott spoke the truth... they were really here. They were just a couple of meters away from Heaven's Gates. Nody just kept staring at it, her eyes and mouth were wide open with amazement. The Gates were repaired, perhaps they had put a new protection spell on it. She still couldn't believe it... she was back in Heaven!

She turned around to Scott, smiling from ear to ear. Just when she wanted to give him a hug, the smile on her face faded away.

The look on his face immediately took the happiness away.

Scott didn't even bother to look at her. He was looking away with an expression on his face she had never seen before. He looked sad. 'There you go.' he mumbled. 'You can go now. You're free.'

What was this? The carelessness, the coldness... It was like he didn't care at all. This wasn't right. With a worried look on his face, Nody touched his arm.

'Hey... what's the matter? Is something wrong?'

'No.' the Archdemon replied, his voice nearly toneless. 'I'm alright. You got what you wanted. Now go.' Nody frowned and shook her head. No, she wouldn't go now. She wanted answers. 'Scott,' she said. 'I know something is wrong. Please, tell me.'

'Nody, I'm fine...' Scott sighed, shaking his head.

'Scott...'

'I'm alright...'

'Please tell me...'

'Just fucking go!' the Archdemon yelled, looking the Archangel straight in the eyes, his eyes flaming with anger. 'Forget you've ever been in Hell! Forget what has happened to you! Forget about me!' Nody was shocked by his sudden outburst, she didn't expect this. The words were harsh, really harsh. But still, there was something in them that could be the cause of his sadness, maybe even the reason why he had released her...

Suddenly, she had figured it all out.

'No.' she replied calmly. 'I will possibly never forget what has happened to me in Hell. Thanks to you, I was tortured, abused and humiliated. My pride and dignity had been crushed into the ground, all because of you. You've sexually assaulted me and degraded me to a lust object. But still...'

It felt like there was a lump in her throat. She tried so hard to hold back her tears, but she miserably failed. Tears rolled down her cheeks, while she bit on her lower lip. The lump started to hurt due the sobbing. Now Scott had to try to hold back his tears. He had never felt this miserable before.

'But still...' Nody repeated, softly sobbing. 'I forgive you.'

She forgave him.

After all the shit she's been through, she forgave him. Scott couldn't believe it. It was too surreal to believe. Nobody could ever forgive him for all those horrible things that had happened. Abduction, torture, abuse of all kinds, humiliation, sexual assault, an attempt of rape... These things were impossible to forgive. And she just did that.

'Are you serious...?' Scott whispered in disbelief. Nody nodded. Suddenly, she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him in for a tight hug. Scott's eyes went wide with surprise; this was the second time she had surprised him with this act of endearment. Closing her eyes, Nody nuzzled her wet cheek against his muscled chest. His body was so damn attractive... She could hear his heart beating faster. More tears flowed down her face.

'It's so strange...' Nody whispered, touching Scott's chest. 'I never thought I would ever feel attracted to you...' His heart beat went faster and faster. She looked up to his face. Scott's cheeks had turned bright red. Despite everything that had happened this night, Nody managed to smile at him. Removing her hand from his chest, she touched his flushed left cheek. 'I want to thank you for all the kind moments. Thank you for not letting me getting raped by your Lord or Justin. You've saved me, I'm forever grateful to that...'

Biting his lower lip, Scott hugged back, hugging her body close to his. He had to tell her the truth.

'I did this all for you.'

Listening to the words made Nody nearly beam with happiness. But suddenly, Scott let go of her waist, leaving her body cold. He took a step back. The blush on his face disappeared. The new-found happiness faded away in an instant.

'I have to go now.' Scott said. 'If I don't get back there in time, the other Demons might get suspicious.'

'Wait!' Nody remembered something important now. 'What if they discover I have escaped?' 'Don't worry, I'll come up with something. Now go.' Scott turned around. Just when he wanted to walk away, Nody spoke to him again.

'So this is goodbye, then?'

Scott stood still. For a moment, it was quiet.

'Yes.'

He heard a soft sad sigh, but he forced himself not to turn around. 'Goodbye, Scott...'

'Goodbye, Nody...'

Scott spread his wings and ascended into the dark sky, before plunging down into the depths towards Hell.

A tear trickled down his face.

So this was it, then.

It was all over.

Nody was standing still for several minutes, which felt like centuries to her. She felt empty. She felt no emotion. Just emptiness.

Suddenly she felt a chill running up her spine. Finally she realized how cold she was. Turning around, she walked towards Heaven's Gates. There she was, the Archangel. Once the mightiest creature of Heaven, she was now even more puny than a worm. Stripped from her powers and wings, her pride and dignity crushed to dust. Tortured, abused, humiliated, sexually assaulted and nearly raped. Her life would never be the same again. But the worst part of all this was that her heart was broken. She had felt feelings of attraction to her brute, but now he had left her at Heaven's Gates.

Finally she had reached the huge Gates, she felt like she had walked for hours.

'Who is there?' the voice of an Angel Guard shouted.

Despite the emptiness, Nody was able to speak.

'It's me, Nody. Please... let me in.'

It felt like her heart was ripped into thousands of pieces.

Her legs gave up on her. She fell down on the ground. The emptiness was replaced by one emotion only; extreme sadness.

Nody couldn't stop crying.


	13. Recovery

**Chapter 13**

**Recovery**

Nody's body felt limp when she was flown to the Holy Castle.

Crying out her heartbreak had cost her all her energy; she had cried it all out. She wanted to get up when the Angel Guards opened the Gates, but her legs were numb. The only thing she could do was lie on the ground and sob out her last tears, while some Angel Guards were standing around her. Their faces expressed a mix between disbelief and surprise.

'It's her... it's really her!'

'My God... Lady Nody!'

'She's alive!'

'But how?'

'Take her to the Holy Castle, now!'

One of the Angel Guards, a tall Afro-American male with a muscled body, lifted her into his arms. The way he was holding her reminded her of Scott, which caused more tears to flow down her face. 'Sssh, sssh, it's okay now.' the Angel Guard said with a comforting voice. 'Everything is alright now. You will be fine. We will take you to the Holy Castle now.' Nody barely heard him. His voice sounded like it was far away. She could barely feel anything. Her body and senses were turned numb. She had never felt this tired before. The Angel Guard spread his wings, ascended into the sky and headed towards the Holy Castle. His colleagues followed him. They wakefully looked around, to see if any uninvited guests had come along with their returned heroine.

During the flight, the Angel Guard tried to cheer Nody up, but with no success. 'I can't believe you are still alive, it's a miracle! Everyone will be so happy to hear that you are here! Dear God, what have they done to you, Lady Nody? You're all covered with blood and you're so thin... Tell you what, when we're in the Castle, I'll make the servants prepare a nice hot steaming bad with all kinds of herbs in it! Do you want rose, lavender or jasmine? Or maybe a combination of it? And after that, I'll cook for you, I have a secret recipe that...' But the Angel Guard could talk about all the lovely treats she would receive as much as he wanted, Nody didn't respond to his voice. As if she was in a coma-like state, she stared at nothing, if you considered the sky as nothing. The whole world around her was a big black nothing, no sound, no sight.

Just heartbreak.

Her arrival at the Holy Castle was greeted with surprised exclaims. Several servants and Angels gathered around the Angel Guardian, their faces expressed the same expressions of the other Angel Guardians.

'Lady Nody!'

'I thought she was dead!'

'It's a miracle!'

Just like the time with the Angel Guardian, Nody didn't respond to their voices.

'Somebody, get Dawn! She needs an examination, now!' the Angel Guard commanded. One of the servants nodded and hurried away to get Dawn. Nody was carried away to her bedroom. It had remained untouched since the day she had left it. She was laid down on her bed. The touch of the sheets caused her to regain a little bit of her consciousness. It had been such a long time since she had been sleeping on something comfortable. Being chained to a wall was everything but pleasant. It felt good, really good. She could feel her eyelids becoming heavy, the touch of the sheets made her even more tired. She closed her eyes. She had one last vision of Scott's face.

One last tear trickled down her cheek before she fell asleep.

How long has she been sleeping? A few hours, a day? Maybe months?

Nody had no idea, but this must've been the longest time she was asleep. When she woke up, the first thing that struck her was confusion. For a moment she thought all the horrors that had been happening where nothing more than a nightmare, the kind of nightmare that felt so real you thought it was real. For a moment she wanted to sigh in relief, but that brief moment of calmness immediately disappeared when she removed the sheets. She gasped.

She was still naked and covered in blood. The blood had completely dried up, causing it to be sticky. It even left some dark red stains on the sheets. Her limbs were hurting all over, caused by Justin's brutal beating. Then it all came back to Nody; all the things that had been happening were real. The abduction, the beatings, everything. But what made the biggest impact was the memory of the heartbreak.

With a sigh Nody rubbed her temples. 'So it wasn't a dream...' she mumbled.

Suddenly, somebody knocked on the door. Nody got back into her bed to cover up her nudity. 'Who's there?' she asked.

'It's me, Dawn, your servant. Can I come in, please?'

'Sure.'

The door opened. A small girl with a pale skin, teal eyes and long platinum blonde hair walked into her room. With her long white dress she truly looked like an angel, at least she looked like the image mortal would have if they would think of an Angel. Nody raised an eyebrow in curiosity. She had never seen this Angel before in this castle.

'Who... exactly are you?' she asked.

'Oh, of course. You weren't here when I was sent here.' Dawn slightly bowed down for the returned Archangel. 'My name is Dawn. As a mortal, I practiced the art of witchcraft. But I did not use my powers for evil. I used them for the good. But still, people saw evil in me and I was burned on the stake. Luckily, your Lord was merciful to me. I've been sent here to serve you and help you in your recovery.' Her voice was as light and pure as an Angel's feather. If she used her magic for the good, that didn't make her an evil person, right? She had all the damn right to be here in Heaven.

'I have prepared your bath.' Dawn continued. 'Take your time.'

The hot water helped Nody to relax.

She breathed in the smell of the herbs. The Archangel scrubbed off the blood from her body and her hair. The water colored crimson red. It felt like she was scrubbing off her stay in Hell, it was nearly symbolic. But it also felt like she was scrubbing her off her memory from Scott...

_'Forget you've ever been in Hell! _

_Forget what has happened to you! _

_Forget about me!'_

Forgetting. She wished it was that easy. But it wasn't. Thinking about Scott's face already made her want to cry, but she held back her tears. She had to forget. After half an hour the water got colder. She got out of the bath tub and dried herself off. Looking at her reflection in the huge mirror, she gasped. She looked worse than she thought she would.

Her entire body was covered in dark blue bruises. Her eye lids were swollen. She was so thin, her entire ribcage was visible. She looked absolutely horrible. This is what happened to her in Hell. Tortured, beaten and nearly starved to death. Covering her mouth her hand, Nody looked at her reflection and sobbed.

She put on a white silk bathrobe and walked to her bedroom. Opening her closet made her stop sobbing. Looking at all her clothes made her feel calm, she had always loved fashion and it was a big passion in her life. All her clothes were still here, which relieved her. She pulled out a blue dress with a single sleeve and put it on. Then she pulled out a golden belt and put it around her waist. Looking in the mirror, she sighed in relief. At least her ribcage and most of her bruises were covered up. She wasn't a prisoner anymore; she was back in Heaven and was save.

She tried to smile at herself, but it wasn't very convincing.

Walking through the hallway, Nody enjoyed the warmth of the sun. Sunshine shined brightly through the large windows and the warmth gently caressed her skin. She still had to get used to the fact she was now able to move freely. She was no longer in that small prison, but still... It felt so strange.

Suddenly, the large door at the end of the hallway opened. It was Dawn. 'Oh, Lady Nody!' she exclaimed in surprise. 'What a surprise! I just wanted to see you. I'd wish to let you know we have prepared your breakfast!'

Breakfast. The word made Nody's stomach growl. Then she realized how hungry she was. When was the last time she ate? She slightly blushed in embarrassment, but Dawn smiled reassuringly. 'It's waiting for you in the dining room. I can tell you're hungry... it's not only your aura who tells that.'

All the food on the long wooden dinner table made Nody's mouth water. So much food. Bread, soup, fruit, meat, cheese, you named it. All for her. The only thing she ate in Hell was the loaf of bread she got from Scott, she didn't eat anything else during her entire captivity. She had a lot of catching up to do when it came to food. Once she sat down, she put so much food on her plate she couldn't even see the plate itself. She ate her food like a hungry wolf. Of course she knew how to eat like a lady, but when you've just escaped from Hell after a long agonizing captivity, it seemed like manners didn't matter. Nody ate until her stomach felt like ripping. When she finished her breakfast, she felt very satisfied.

Her way to forgetting had just begun.

But she had a long way to go.


	14. I Love Him

**Chapter 14**

**I Love Him**

'How are you feeling today, Lady Nody?'

'I'm feeling fine, thank you.'

The weather was bright and sunny; an ideal weather for a lovely stroll in the garden of the Holy Castle. It was like the walks she had in her dream in Hell. Walking through the beautiful garden was so peaceful and calming. There was a lovely breeze and the sun caused a pleasant temperature. There was the mixed smell of Heaven's Flowers and roses. Petals gently danced in the wind, some of them flew right into Nody's new pair of wings.

As soon as she regained enough energy, Dawn thought it was time to perform the toughest spell she had ever known. It all happened in Nody's bedroom. Nody was lying on the bed while Dawn narrated the spell from her book. The spell was written in a strange language that Nody couldn't figure out. It was different than the spells from Courtney, but Dawn spoke the language with ease. During the narrating, Dawn touched Nody's shoulder. Suddenly, Nody felt a divine magic surging through her body. She could feel the bones of her wings grow and the feathers growing back. Within seconds all her Archangelic powers were returned. But this spell took nearly all of Dawn's energy; she fell on the ground and panted heavily, sweat pouring from her forehead. This spell was very powerful and she had to use all her power to restore Nody. She was so tired, but her work was done.

Nody took a deep breath and smelled the flowers. It felt so good to have her powers and wings back, she was herself again. It had been three days now and her recovery had been going well, from psychical aspect. She had been gaining a bit of weight, so her ribcage was less visible now. During Dawn's spell her bruises had disappeared and her eye lids were normal again.

But from mental aspect, it was a whole different story.

Talking with Dawn about all the painful things that had happened to her in Hell helped a lot, it made her happy that she had a friend to talk about it. A lot of tears were shed during the conversations, but it was relieving. Dawn was there to help her. The memories of the torture and abuse seemed less painful now, but she just couldn't talk about one certain memory. The memory of Scott. Nody had the courage to tell about the torture and abuse, but really didn't want to speak about the Archdemon. Her heart was still broken. She tried so hard to forget him, but she couldn't. She couldn't stop thinking about him and each time she thought him, her heart would break even more. She searched for as much distractions as possible. Flying through the skies, taking strolls through the garden, designing her own clothes, everything that could make her forget about him. And that was damn tough.

This time she was taking another stroll in the garden. But now, Dawn had joined her. It was nice to have company.

'The flowers look beautiful!' Nody said. Dawn smiled. 'They are, aren't they? I have always believed flowers were Mother Nature's jewels... Such a shame some people don't think the same way.' 'Hey... Dawn...' 'What is it, my Lady?' 'I... I want to thank you for all the support you have given me during my recovery. It really means a lot.' 'You're welcome.' Suddenly, Dawn frowned and gave Nody a confused look. The Archangel noticed it, it made her feel slightly uncomfortable. 'What's the matter? What's the look for?' she asked. 'Your aura...' Dawn mumbled. 'What's with it?' 'I see... dark blue. Grayish. Is something wrong, Nody?' Nody was getting nervous; could she see her secret? If she discovered it, what would she do? Would she turn against her? Would she tell the other Angels about it? She had to keep cool.

'No... I'm okay, really.'

Dawn stared at her for a few seconds. 'Alright then.' she said. 'Maybe I've misread your aura. My apologies, Nody.'

'It's alright.' the Archangel replied, feeling calmer.

But the small Angel knew better. Her aura readings were a hundred percent accurate. She knew Nody was lying.

What was she hiding?

The nights were the hardest.

It had started since day one. Nody knew she had to sleep, but she couldn't. She tried so hard, she closed her eyes for hours, but still, she couldn't fall asleep. Even closing her eyes was hard, because every time she did, she would see his face.

Scott.

Her dear Scott.

His face looked so real, she nearly wanted reach out her hand and touch it, even though her eyes were still closed. Then she would open her eyes and the illusion was gone. She felt horrible. Even though she was able to get some sleep this night, this night would cause her heartbreak to hit rock bottom.

She was back again.

Back in the icy cave.

With Scott.

His arms were wrapped tightly around her hips, pulling her body close against his. Nody felt so happy, so calm. Scott ran his fingers through her short brown hair. She touched his muscled chest, making sure she would touch every place there. This was the body she fell in love with. It was perfect, it was the body of her dream man. She rested her ear against his chest and heard his heartbeat. It was like listening to the finest music. She looked up and looked him in the eyes, those warm red eyes. She smiled at him and he smiled back. She touched his cheek and he closed his eyes, placing his claw on her hand. Nody wanted to touch him so bad, she wanted to him everywhere.

'I love you.' Scott whispered.

Nody nearly giggled at the statement.

'I love you too.' she replied.

It was now or never.

The two leaned in for a kiss, but just as their lips were about to meet each other... Scott faded away in thin air.

With a loud gasp Nody woke up and sat up. The frozen walls of the cave were gone and were replaced with her bedroom. It was dark, the only source of light being the full moon. Her eyes wide with shock, Nody looked around. 'Scott?!' she yelled out loud. Then it sank into her. It was a dream. It was a damn dream. But it felt so real...

Nody had never felt this miserable before, not even in Hell. Tears burned behind her eyes. She had tried to forget, it's true, she really tried. But she couldn't do it.

It was impossible to forget Scott.

She couldn't take it anymore. She bend her upper body forwards and covered her face with her hands. Tears rolled down her face and dripped upon the sheets. Nody cried hard enough to wake up the entire Holy Castle. It was too much, way too much. She just couldn't take it anymore. She was an emotional mess; for the first time in her life she found a man she was attracted to. And that man just happened to be her brute, yet he treated her with such kindness, not even an Angel had treated her this way. Without him she felt so empty... without him, she was nothing. She couldn't stop crying, so much sadness came out.

The door opened and Dawn stormed into her room. She didn't even knock before coming in. With a worried look on her face she sat on Nody's bed and rubbed her hand over her back. 'Lady Nody, what's the matter?' she asked. Nody knew she couldn't lie about this. She had to tell it. She took a deep breath and exhaled to calm down, which didn't have much effect.

'Dawn... I can't take it anymore...' she sobbed. 'I... I have to tell you something...' The servant nodded and continued rubbing on her back, trying to calm her Lady. Her aura was now dark grey; she was absolutely miserable.

'I... I am in love...' Nody confessed, wiping away her tears.

Dawn nodded again, but said nothing.

'With... the Archdemon. Scott.'

It was completely silent in the bedroom.

Dawn stared at Nody with a slightly shocked expression on her face. This is what Nody was afraid of. Now she was disgusted by her, she would turn against her. She would tell everyone about this and she would be banished from Heaven forever. Or would there be an even more worse fate?

'Your disgusted by me, aren't you?' Nody said softly.

'No. Not at all.'

Nody looked up in surprise. 'Really?' she exclaimed. 'Really.' Dawn replied. 'It's just that... well...' She giggled. 'You have a rather interesting love interest.' The Archangel wished she could laugh about that, but that didn't happen. Instead, she burst into tears again. 'It's so wrong, Dawn!' she cried. 'I know he was my main tormentor and it's because of him I have suffered. But still, I can't stop thinking about him. Just thinking about the consequences if they'll find out what he has done drives me crazy! What if they have already found out...? I never thought I would ever say this, but... I love him.'

'Sssssh, calm down, please...' Dawn whispered. Nody stopped crying, but still softly sobbed. 'You won't tell anyone about this, would you?' she asked. 'No, I'm not like that.' Dawn replied and shook her head. 'You know Nody... I have always believed that Mother Earth wanted her children to be free in every aspect, even it comes to the aspect of love. Everyone should be free to love who they want, even if it's someone from the same gender... or even the enemy, in your situation. But if there's true love, opposing sides don't matter. The love between the two of you has to be true. I believe everyone should be free to make their own choices. If you don't want to stay in Heaven and choose for him, I'd understand, but perhaps the others won't. But you should be free to choose your own destiny, it's your life and nobody can take that away from you.'

Nody didn't know what to say. She just stared at Dawn, trying to look for words to say. Dawn had such different, but beautiful thoughts, she never met an Angel like that before.

'I know this might be an inappropriate moment, but I want to give you something. I'll be right back.' Dawn stood up and left the bedroom. After a minute or two she came back, holding something in her hand. Nody's couldn't see what it exactly was, until Dawn got closer. It was a necklace. The chain was made of pure gold, but what interested Nody the most was the gem. It was bright blue and illuminated a blue light. As if she was hypnotized by it, Nody stared at it.

'I have made this just for you,' Dawn said. 'It's not just a normal necklace; it contains special powers. Use it wisely.' Nody nodded, took the magical necklace and hid it under her pillow. 'Your aura tells me you are tired. Try to get some sleep. And please, Lady Nody... try to think about what I said.' 'I will... Thanks Dawn.' the Archangel said. 'Good night, Lady Nody.'

Dawn left the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Nody was sitting upright in her bed, staring at nothing, if you considered a wall as nothing.

She was right.

Every word she said was right.

For as long as she could remember, she had been serving her Lord. She was controlled by Him, she was loyal to Him, but when she needed him the most, He wasn't there to save her. She had been praying until her tongue felt numb during her captivity and yet he didn't send one single Angel to rescue her. Did He even care about her?

Did she even mean anything to Him?

Even when she arrived in Heaven, she didn't even hear a thing from Him. He didn't even care reacting to her return.

Suddenly, anger clouded Nody's mind. If she didn't mean anything to Him, then why the fuck should she stay here any longer?

Nody fell back on her back. After tossing around for an hour she finally managed to fall asleep.

'It's my destiny.' was her last thought for the night.


	15. Archdemon's Treachery

**Chapter 15**

**Archdemon's Treachery**

Meanwhile, in Hell...

'Nody... at least you're safe.'

Once again, Scott grabbed the dress he once gave to his love from underneath his pillow. This was his only keepsake from her. Sure, he could've grabbed her old dress in her prison, but that one was forever ruined by the blood. At least this dress still had a bit of her scent in it; it was an unique smell, something he didn't smell when he was close with other Demons.

After he left her at Heaven's Gates, he had felt a whole new emotion; sadness. He had never been sad in his entire life, not once. Until now, the only things what mattered in his life were the pain and suffering of others and the dream of becoming Satan's successor. And then she stepped into his life. The girl who was supposed to be his mortal enemy, but instead became his best friend... or maybe even more than that.

He wasn't there in time to get rid of the mess in Nody's old prison. A Demon, who was also up at night, went to the dungeons (what was he doing there?) and found the bloody remains of Justin. And Nody had disappeared. Immediately, everyone in Hell went nuts. The Archangel was gone and no traces were left. Nobody knew who had aided her in her escape. She couldn't have escaped on her own, since she was weakened and completely powerless. Everyone was stressed out; it would only last a few days before the moon would eclipse. It didn't last long before the Demons started to blame each other. They couldn't trust anyone, not even the ones who they were friends with. During these days, Scott could always hear the Demons in and outside the Dark Castle bicker.

'I have a strong feeling it was you.'

'Who? Me?'

'Yeah, you.'

'Don't be stupid. I know you wanted her to rape her.'

'You too, you're even a bigger pervert than I am!'

Sometimes the bickering could turn into a serious fight, where often teeth would be punched out and blood would flow. Everyone distrusted each other, everyone could've done it, but nobody suspected Scott. He couldn't have done it, he was the Demons' role model. Scott knew that and he was happy about that, at least he would be safe...

But two other Demons knew better.

Scott stared at the dress, holding it in his hands. Sitting on his bed, it felt like it was only him who was in Hell. Nobody else existed, it was only him. He never felt this lonely before.

Nody was gone.

Gone, but safe.

And that's what mattered, right?

Yes, it did. But still...

Leaving her at Heaven's Gates was nearly impossible for him. It was the hardest thing he had ever done. He wanted to leave as fast as possible, but she just kept asking why he was so sad. He had snapped at her, which he regretted later on. Then she confessed that she was attracted to him... It was too surreal to believe. Who would ever fall in love with their tormentor? She did, apparently.

But then again, he couldn't blame her for falling in love with him. Scott himself had felt feelings of attractions for her as well.

He couldn't stop thinking about her. Her blue eyes has haunted his mind, her smile warmed up his stomach. She was so much different than the female Demons, so much different than those annoying Lust Demons who wouldn't stop whining until they got pleasured. Thinking back about the sexual assault made him cringe. He promised himself to never touch her like that again; if they would meet each other again, he would treat her with more respect.

She had hugged him too, after forgiving all the things he had done to her. He wanted to move away, but he couldn't. Feeling her body close to his felt so good, so warm... He needed her close to him, that's why he hugged back. But soon he remembered that he wanted to leave, right now. He had let her go. When they said goodbye, his heart had completely ripped in two. During his return to Hell, he had cried.

Looking at the dress nearly made the tears come out again. He remembered the moment where he gave it to her. She looked so beautiful in that dress... She looked like a princess, his princess. She was so damn happy when she saw the flowers in the cave...

The memory of her face made the first tear come out.

More tears rolled down Scott's face. Softly sobbing, he held the dress close to his body. He missed her so damn much. It felt like there was a big hole in his heart, it had been there ever since he left Nody at Heaven's Gates. During these three days, it only got bigger, to the point where it became so painful, it was unbearable. His heart was incomplete without Nody. He wanted her, he wanted her so badly.

He loved her so much.

Now pressing the dress in his face, Scott could smell her scent even better. It drove him nearly mad with sadness; he started to sob louder. The material of the dress absorbed the tears.

Suddenly, he heard the squeak of the door handle being pulled down. Damn it! Quickly Scott hid the dress back under his pillow and wiped away his tears. He stood up, ready to meet with the unwanted visitor. The door opened.

It was Courtney.

For a moment, Scott was afraid the Demon Witch could see that he had cried. His heart was still pounding from the sudden entrance, but he had to keep his cool. He folded his arms and glared at Courtney. 'Have you never heard of knocking before entering?' he sneered.

Courtney entered the bedroom. She had expected this behavior. She didn't say anything and as a reply, she glared back at the Archdemon. She was fully prepared. No mistakes, not here, not now. The glare made Scott raise his eyebrow. He smiled. 'What? Did you come here just to glare at me? If so, then I suggest you to leave. You're just wasting your time.'

'I know it was you.'

Scott's heart skipped a beat. He could feel the blood pump towards his head, but still, he had to keep his cool. He sniggered. 'What are you talking about?'

'I know it was you who killed Justin.'

Fuck.

The smile disappeared from Scott's face. 'Keep calm, damn you!' he thought. He barely managed to do that.

'Look,' Courtney continued. 'I don't care that you killed that narcissistic asshole, but what I do care about is the fact that you helped that holy bitch escape.'

Bitch. That word made Scott nearly clench his fists. He could feel his heartbeat raising faster, he was absolutely busted. Keep calm, keep calm! 'You have no prove of that.' the Archdemon replied, trying to suppress his nervousness. 'It could've been everyone.'

Courtney smiled and shook her head. How pathetic. He tried so hard to deny it, but she knew better. She got him trapped. 'No Scott.' she said, smirking. 'You can stop pretending now. I know it was you.'

'Prove it.'

'Noah has seen you two together.'

At first it felt like his blood was pumping towards his head, now it felt like his blood promptly froze. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Scott was so damn sure of it that nobody had seen them. He wanted to deny the claim, but he couldn't speak a word. He was busted. But then again, she could be lying...

Courtney saw the shocked expression on his face and grinned triumphantly. Not only did she confront Scott with this disgusting discovery, she also left him speechless. She had made the Archdemon speechless!

Before Scott could defend himself, she started to speak again. 'He has seen everything.' she said. 'He has seen how you and that stupid cunt traveled all the way to the ninth circle, just for a cave with flowers in it. And there...' The grin on Courtney's face disappeared and got replaced with a look of disgust and anger, just by the thought of her 'master' hugging that little bitch. It was treachery, pure treachery. Scott couldn't deny anything anymore... because everything what Courtney said was true.

'You son of a bitch...' the Demon Witch hissed angrily. 'I knew something was going on between you and that miserable cunt... You're in love with her, that's why you helped her escape. You have betrayed us all, just by that hug. You bastard. Telling us to respect you while you're fucking around with that Archangel!' 'It's none of your damn business!' Scott yelled, his red eyes glowing with anger. The insults spewing from Courtney's mouth slowly drove him to his boiling point. 'Oh, it is my damn business! Just wait until Satan hears of this...' Scott's knuckles were now white, he clenched his fists so hard. He roughly grabbed the Demon Witch by the shoulders and pulled her close so they made eye contact. His nails dug into her skin, making her damaged skin bleed. 'You keep your fucking mouth shut. I warn you, Courtney!' Scott hissed, looking her straight in the eyes. He was angered, but Courtney didn't care. Confronting him with all of this made her feel invincible, she didn't feel any fear. While she glared at him, she darkly chuckled.

'Oh...' she said. 'I will tell him everything. I will tell him all the details. And let me tell you Scott... I'll make sure you will never see that little, stupid, miserable whore again.'

Finally, Scott snapped.

These words made him see red. He grabbed Courtney's throat, firmly squeezing it shut. Courtney's eyes went wide as all her oxygen was cut off. She let out a strangled scream and clawed at Scott's claws, but it was no use. Slowly, Scott's arms turned black and seconds later, his entire body followed. Within seconds, he had fully transformed into his Über-Archdemon form. The multiplied strength made him squeeze the living daylight out of Courtney's throat. Courtney's whites turned red. She continued making gagging chokes and trying to escape from the crushing grip. She felt an agonizing pressure on her cervical vertebrae and wind pipe as a trickle of saliva mixed with blood trickled down her jaw. Looking into the Über-Archdemon's eyes, a shiver ran through her spine. Her arms went limp, letting go of Scott's claws. Sheer fear took control of her.

'Shut up... shut up... shut the fuck up...' Scott growled with an inhuman voice.

Courtney realized she had made the biggest mistake of her life. She had insulted his love interest, something she had to pay the ultimate prize for... her life. His furious red eyes stared right into her eyes. Her limbs went numb. She couldn't remember one spell to free herself. She could feel her cervical vertebrae crack and her wind pipe break, but she couldn't feel anything because of the paralyzing fear. Black spots danced in front of eyes. Slowly, the gagging noises went softer and became more high pitched...

A loud crunching noise filled the silence of the bedroom.

Courtney's eyes rolled in the back of her head. Blood flowed out her mouth. Scott let go of her throat and immediately her lifeless body dropped to the ground. Her cervical vertebrae and wind pipe had been crushed to dust. Slowly, Scott transformed back into his normal form and his red vision started to fade away. Heavily breathing from the anger, he stared at Courtney's corpse; her head hung askew, the blood flowing out of her mouth formed a pool next to her head. Trying to breath slowly, he tried to calm himself.

A contemptuous snort made him look up.

Noah was standing in the door post, his arms folded and giving an uninterested look at Courtney's body. Her way of confronting Scott was laughable to him. It was reckless, she shouldn't have insulted Nodelle right in front of him. Dumb bitch.

Scott suppressed a gasp; how long was he standing there? Did he see that he killed Courtney? There was a short silent moment.

'I knew you had it in you to kill your fellow Demons.' Noah said. 'But I never thought you'd actually hook up with one of God's servants.' Scott snorted as a respond. So it was true. He did see it all. 'I'm sorry Scott,' Noah said. 'But in this war, we can't use traitors; especially if they are from the highest rank. Guards...' Noah snapped his fingers and immediately, three Demon Guards showed up behind him. 'Take this traitor away.'

Scott gulped; he knew exactly what was going to happen to him. He would receive the worst kind of punishment. He would be stripped from his powers and rank and Satan himself would punish him. From all the traitors in the ninth circle, he would be enclosed in the thickest layer of ice, if he was lucky. Nothing and nobody could save him now, he knew that. Everyone in Hell had turned against him.

He had to go.

Right now.

Carefully looking around his bedroom, he looked for a way to escape. That's when he figured it out. He looked back at Noah and the Demon Guards and smiled. 'Well Noah...' Scott said. 'Tell the big boss down there it had been fun working for him... but I think I'll be leaving now.'

Within less than a second, Scott transformed into the dark creature that made the Angels back in Heaven tremble in fear. Before the Guards could even react, Scott charged towards the large window he had spotted with a loud roar. The window that gave him the opportunity to overlook his unholy kingdom was now his only way to escape. The impact of the crash nearly deafened anyone. The broken glass left many cuts on the Über-Archdemon's body, but he ignored the pain. With an unbelievable speed, he flew farther and farther away from the Dark Castle, as if Satan himself was chasing him.

Noah ran towards the hole which was once the window and with sheer disbelief, he stared at the black spot that turned smaller and smaller.

'I'll see you again, Scott...' He hissed angrily. 'I'll see you again in the ninth circle... traitor.'

He couldn't believe it.

He actually did it.

Scott had never thought of the day were he was forced to escape his own realm. But he had no choice. It was this or everlasting punishment for his betrayal.

But where did he have to go?

Going back to Hell was no option, he would never be able to ever return again. But then again, if he went to Heaven, they would kill him for sure.

But Nody was there...

Was he doomed to forever hang around in the Area? For the first time ever Scott had no idea what to do.


	16. Lovers Reunited

**Chapter 16**

**Lovers Reunited**

Letting out a long sigh, Nody stared at her reflection in the mirror. Twirling the glowing gem of her necklace with her fingers, she was lost in her thoughts.

Today wasn't a good day. At all.

Last night she only had a few hours of sleep, two, maybe three. When she woke up she had dark bags under her puffy eyes and her head felt like someone had been kicking it for a hundred times. This caused her to be unbelievably grouchy, snapping at everybody who spoke to her. Their voices only increased her headache. That's why she locked herself up in her bedroom, she wished to be alone.

All alone in her bedroom, Nody had been thinking all day long about Dawn's words. She was right, in every way. What was the point of staying here when God didn't care one bit for her? He had left her to rot in Hell and didn't even bother to safe her. He had been controlling her all her life and He tossed her away when she got kidnapped. She was just a pawn in this stupid game of a war. It felt like this whole castle was just another prison to her. But where did she have to go if she left Heaven? Hell was no possibility. Nody had no choice but to stay here; she was stuck, again.

Because she didn't want to spend the whole day sulking on her bed, Nody tried to look for an outfit that would match with her new necklace. After trying on some outfits, she finally found the match; it was the blue dress with the single sleeve and the golden belt. Looking at herself in the mirror, she tried to smile at herself.

'How would Scott like this outfit?' she thought.

The smile disappeared. Within seconds, the memory emerged. Their goodbye at Heaven's Gates. The headache increased and the good feeling she had when she found the matching dress immediately faded away. Nody turned away from the mirror and sat down on her bed, staring at her feet with a worried look on her face. What if they had found out that he helped her escape? What's happening to him now? Nody tried so hard to think positively. Come on, Scott wasn't stupid. He would've come up with something for sure!

But still...

'Scott...' Tears welled up Nody's eyes. 'Please be okay...'

Suddenly, the door opened with a loud bang. A red-headed female servant bounced into her room.

'Nody! Nody!' she happily screamed. 'Guess what? Guess what?!'

Nody sighed and rubbed her temples. 'What is it, Izzy?'

Izzy was crazy with happiness, she was jumping up and down and grinned like a maniac. 'It's awesome! I thought we would never be able to do it!' she squealed. Her loud voice nearly made Nody's head explode.

'Izzy!' the Archangel yelled, irritated by Izzy's hyperactivity. 'Calm down! Please, I have a headache!' Immediately, the servant Angel calmed, but just for a little bit. 'Okay, okay, are you ready for this?' she asked, still smiling.

'Yeah, I'm ready.' Nody sighed. She wanted her out of the bedroom as fast as possible.

'So... Some Angel Guards were checking the Area if there were no threats from Hell, right? And guess what, really, you'll never believe this... They found Satan's lap dog, Scott, all worn out. Don't ask me why, he was just worn out. So, they captured him and brought him here! Awesome, right?!'

What?!

Nody could feel all of her blood draining away from her head. Her heart stopped beating. Scott is here?! Was he here all time long?! She got off from her bed and roughly grabbed Izzy's shoulders. 'Where is he?!' Nody screamed, her eyes wide with panic, fearing for the worst. 'I think they took him to the dungeons, why?' Izzy asked sheepishly.

Without replying to her question, Nody practically threw Izzy out of her way, knocking her against the wall. The Archangel didn't pay attention to her well-being and rushed out of her bedroom, running into the hallway, hysterically calling the Archdemon's name. Izzy groaned and rubbed her head.

'What was that for?'

With black spots dancing in front of her eyes and her heart pounding in her head, Nody rushed down the hallways as fast as she could. She was hyperventilating so much, she thought for a moment she couldn't breathe anymore and her lungs were hurting real bad. Her skin went pale with shock. Some servants looked at her with a confused look on her face, but she didn't even see them. The only thing she had in her mind was going to the dungeons, find Scott and free him.

'Scott...' Nody panted hoarsely. 'I'm coming for you!' With the memory of the hug in the ice cave flashing through her mind, Nody increased her speed and ran downstairs, towards the dungeons.

The deeper Nody descended, the darker the hallways became. The dungeons were right underneath the Holy Castle. It looked slightly different than the dungeons from the Dark Castle, but it was just as dark. 'Scott!' Nody screamed. 'Scott! Where are you?!' Nothing. Nody looked in every prison, but Scott wasn't in one of them. Did they get him out? Did they set him free? Where was he?!

Suddenly, the Archangel heard a faint groan coming from the distance, deeper inside the dungeon. Nody rushed into the direction where the groan came from, hoping from the bottom of her heart that it was Scott. She checked the prisons on her way, but they were all empty. She finally ended up at a wooden door with a small window in it. A nearly painful shiver ran up Nody's spine. She knew exactly where this door was leading to.

The torture room.

It was designed to interrogate captured Demons in order the give the Angels information about Hell's tactics in this war, but not in the kind way. It hadn't been used in a long while... until now. 'Please...' Nody whispered. 'Please be okay...'

She peeped through the small window.

The sight made her heart stop beating.

Yes, Scott was there.

It was even more horrific than she could imagine.

Several hooks from the ceiling were hooked into his wings, making him unable to move them. His body was covered in cuts and bruises. His arms were cut off, leaving them as bloody stubs. His ankles were locked in thick metal cuffs, pinning them down to the ground. One of his horns was broken off. He was missing half an ear. His eyes were punched shut and dried up blood covered half his face.

The Archdemon was beaten and broken.

Two female Angel Guards were standing around him, grinning as they looked down at him. Nody knew these Angel Guards too well. They were Jo and Eva. This duo didn't have a good reputation here in Heaven; they were known for being rude, brutal and merciless. Whenever Heaven and Hell would clash, these two were always present. They would take most pleasure in slaughtering the Demons, often laughing when they killed them in the most brutal ways. Even if they weren't fighting, Jo and Eva would often pick on other Angels and make rude jokes about the Demons they had killed. They were bullies. It had always been a mystery to Nody of how they ever ended up in Heaven.

'Come on, you ugly bastard.' Jo laughed. 'You wouldn't pass out on us right now, would you?' Scott softly groaned, but as a response, Eva kicked him right in the face with her metal boot. Blood flowed out of Scott's nose and mouth. Nody could see he was in pain, but he didn't flinch, not for these two bitches. He spat out some blood, along with some teeth.

'Stop it!' Nody screamed hysterically. 'Stop it, right now!'

Her screams made them look up. Scott was able to slightly open his eyes. 'Nody...' he croaked, blood dripping from his mouth. This sight made Nody welling up tears in her eyes.

'Oh, hey boss!' Eva answered nonchalantly. 'We will stop soon, but first we will torture this son of a bitch a little bit more. Is that fine with you?' But before Nody could even answer, Eva grabbed Scott's jaw and forced him to open his mouth, while with her other hand she pulled his head back by his hair. 'Let go of him!' Nody screamed, pulling the handle of the door in order to open it. Locked. The two Angel Guards simply ignored the Archangel. Nody saw how Jo grabbed a small bottle with water in it. Pulling off the cork, she tilted the bottle above Scott's mouth, which was held open by Eva's powerful grip. 'Bottoms up, Archdemon!'

A sickening fizzing sound filled the torture chamber.

Scott let out a loud gurgling scream as Jo poured the 'water' down his throat. It wasn't water... it was holy water. There was the smell of burning flesh and smoke emerged from Scott's throat. With her eyes wide with horror, Nody watched as Scott's jaw and throat melted away, falling on the ground as a bloody fleshy mess. The Archdemon let out soft gurgling noises as his eyes rolled in the back of his head.

Enough.

With a loud bang and bright flash, the heavy wooden door was blown to smithereens. The flash blinded the two bullies and the impact knocked them against the wall. Hitting it hard with their heads, they both lost consciousness.

'Scott!'

Nody ran towards the battered Archdemon and quickly unhooked his wings from the hooks. She cradled him into her arms. His entire jaw had been burned off and his molten-away throat revealed the inside of his neck. His eyes had rolled in the back of his head. 'No no no no no... Scott...!' Nody softly shook his body, but there was no response.

Oh God.

No.

No, please.

Please, don't be... Tears flowed down Nody's cheeks. This couldn't be. This wasn't true. Scott couldn't be dead. He couldn't be gone. She held him close to her, her tears wetting the remains of his cheek. 'No... Scott... Please... I love you...'

Breathing in a shaky breath, Nody concentrated.

A soft yellow light surrounded the reunited lovers. The light had a good warmth, like the warmth on a day in the spring. Nody clenched her eyes firmly shut, concentrating on the spell. This was the only way. She opened one eye, hoping the spell had any effect. She let out a soft gasp. Slowly, Scott's severed arms started to grow back, perfectly intact. His jaw and throat grew back. The wings, which were tattered by the hooks, were fully restored. The bruises and cuts on his muscled body disappeared. Even the horn, the missing half of the ear and some teeth grew back. Within a couple of minutes, Scott was fully restored from all his injuries.

But was he still alive...?

Her face tensed with stress, Nody stared at Scott's face. Please, even if it's just a small sign, please be alive, please...

A soft sigh.

Nody's heart skipped a beat. Did she just hear that? Scott rolled his eyes back in their normal position and stared back at Nody. More tears flowed down her face; but these tears were from happiness. She smiled from ear to ear. Scott smiled back.

'Hey... good to see you again.'

Without any hesitation, Nody pressed her lips against Scott's. No more doubt, no more taboos; she loved him from the bottom of her heart and she didn't care anymore about anything else. Scott was her destiny.

The Archdemon's eyes widened at the sudden act of love, but from the inside, he smiled. She was here, with him. The girl he loved so damn much. She had saved him once again, she really cared about him. At last his love for her had been answered. Closing his eyes, he kissed back. With his fully restored hand, he pulled Nody's head closer, deepening the kiss. It was just the two of them now. Nobody else mattered, only her.

After a minute or two, they ended the kiss. Nody smiled at him and gently touched his cheek. 'Let's get out of here.'

Scott nodded.

'Yeah. Let's go.'


	17. Escape From Heaven

**Chapter 17**

**Escape From Heaven**

Nody never thought it would ever come to this.

Escaping from Heaven. Her home. The place she wished to be when she was captured. But now she wanted to leave as fast as possible. The kiss with Scott had sealed her fate; when they shared their first kiss, Eva gained back her consciousness and saw everything.

'Traitor!' she furiously yelled. 'Grab her!'

They could escape the torture room just in time before Eva could pull out her sword.

Alongside her lover, Nody ran through the dungeons, heading towards the stairs. Because the walls were more narrow compared to those from Hell's, they had no possibility to spread their wings. Her head was hurting, alongside her heart. She had betrayed everyone in Heaven, her friends, her Lord... She felt so damn guilty about it.

'Snap out of it!' a voice in her head yelled.

'Pretend you're escaping Hell once more! Run! Run, damn it!'

Nody shook off all the guilt. The voice was right. Heaven was nothing more than a second prison to her now. She had been controlled all her life and once she was captured, nobody came to save her. She was just a tool in this stupid war, which she refused to be no longer. She was a person, with feelings and thoughts for her own. She wanted to make her own decisions. Nobody would control her now. She looked at Scott. By the looks on his face, he had one goal in mind now; escaping. Nody had chosen for him and she didn't regret one bit of it.

Running on the stairs, they could hear Jo and Eva shouting in the distance behind them. 'Get back here, you fucking traitor!' Eva roared. Looking behind her, Nody gasped. Jo and Eva were getting close, they were almost catching up with them.

'I'm sorry...'

Nody clenched her fist, storing up energy. When she opened it, a bright flash blinded the two bullies once more. Screaming in pain, the two lost their balance and tumbled down the stairs. 'Good job!' Scott said hastily. 'Come on, faster!'

They finally reached the top of stairs. 'Alright... what now?' Scott said, looking around. 'Follow me,' Nody replied. 'I know the way around here!' They spread their wings and flew through the hallways as fast as possible. Looking around, Nody saw there were no servants in the hallways, much to her relief. At least at this way, they would be spared from the pain of her betrayal.

'Crap!' Nody folded her wings and stopped flying, along with Scott. They were near the huge doors that would lead them outside, but there was only one problem; two male burly Angel Guards were guarding the doors. Hiding behind a corner, Nody whispered: 'What are we gonna do now?' Scott grinned. 'Leave it to me.' Walking around the corner, Scott calmly walked towards the Angel Guards. Nody suppressed a gasp. What was he doing?!

The Angel Guards exclaimed in surprise and pulled out their swords, ready to attack the Archdemon. 'Well gentlemen,' Scott said with a mocking smile. 'It was nice staying here... but I think I'm gonna leave this place.' As a response, the Angel Guards attacked, raising their swords to chop him into pieces. Just when the swords came down, Scott grabbed both blades with his hands. Blood trickled down his wrists. Scott shook his head and chuckled. 'Now that was just rude.' Clenching his fists, the blades were shattered to pieces. Before the Angel Guards could react, it was already Scott's turn to attack. He reached out and buried his hands deep into the Angel Guards' chests, right through their thick armor. They screamed out in pain. Blood flowed out of their mouths as Scott pulled back his hands, ripped out their hearts and threw them on the ground. Immediately they dropped dead.

Nody walked around the corner and stared at the dead bodies. She felt sorry for them, but they had no choice. A creaking noise made her look up. Scott had opened the doors.

'Ready to go?'

As soon as they were outside, the lovers spread their wings and ascended into the skies. They both knew were to go; Heaven's Gates. It was their only way to escape.

'Grab them!'

Looking behind them, they saw what they had fear during their escape. A group of Angel Guards were standing at the Holy Castle's doors. Apparently they had discovered the bodies of their colleagues. They spread their wings, ready to chase the Archdemon and the traitor who was once their heroine.

'Damn, we've got company! Hurry, Scott!' Nody said, increasing her speed. Scott nodded and managed to keep up with her. Once again, the Archangel and Archdemon had to work together in order to stay alive. If they'd fail, the consequences would be terrible. Scott would be killed in the worst way possible and Nody... Thinking of what would happen to her made Scott's skin crawl. Failing was no option, and he was not planning to do it. They would make this, and if they wouldn't make this, Scott would never forgive himself.

'Come on!' he yelled. 'We can do this!'

Flying through the Holy City, holy souls looked up and exclaimed when they saw the most feared Demon in Heaven fly over the City with their Archangel, followed by an angry group of Angel Guards. Looking down to the souls, Nody hoped they would forgive her. 'I'm so sorry...' she thought. 'I'm so sorry, everyone... But I can't stay any longer.' An arrow flew by, close to her head. Looking behind her, she saw where the arrow came from. 'They are firing arrows!' she yelled to Scott. 'We need to go faster and dodge them!' 'Kinda sounds like my plan!' Scott replied.

They had to fly faster and avoid the arrows at the same time, which was no easy task to do. They had to look behind them, but they also had to look forward so they wouldn't hit something on their way. Swiftly, the two lovers dodged the incoming arrows.

'We're going to make it!' Nody said. 'I already see Heaven's Gates in the distance! We... Aaaaaagh!' An arrow pierced right through her right wing, sending a terrible pain through the entire wing. Blood trickled down the feathers and stained them. More arrows were fired at her and pierced not only the injured wing, but also her left wing. Nody cried out in pain and her wings gave up on her. They stopped moving and she was about to crash down...

'Nody!'

Just before she could fall out of the sky, Scott grabbed her arm, preventing her from falling. 'Come on! Just a little bit further! Hang in there!' he yelled.

But holding Nody and trying to avoid the arrows didn't make his flight any easier. Her weight just slowed him down, but Scott refused to let her go. Looking up, Nody noticed Scott's troubles.

Damn. Like this, she was less than useless. If only there was a way to heal her injured wings... Then she remembered.

Looking down on her chest, the gem of the necklace Dawn gave her was still shining with a bright blue light. _'It's not just a normal necklace; it contains special powers. Use it wisely.' _The words of Dawn jumped into her mind. Right now it would a good moment to use it, but how? Nody clenched her fist around the gem. She let out a soft gasp; she could feel a powerful energy surging through her veins. Clenching the gem harder, Nody concentrated on the energy, until it filled every vein in her body.

Before she knew it, her whole body started to illuminate a bright blue light.

The bright light nearly blinded Scott. Out of surprise, he accidently let go of Nody's arm. Realizing his mistake, he quickly tried to grab her again, but that was not necessary. The Archangel didn't fall, she remained in the air.

The Angel Guards stopped firing the arrows, stunned by the light emerging from Nody's body. The arrows that had injured her wings were snapped in half and fell down. Scott saw how another pair of wings emerged from her back and how her hair increased in length, reaching her ankles.

Slowly, the light started to dim. Scott eyes went wide. He dropped his jaw.

It looked like Nody had become the embodiment of the energy that had transformed her. Her whole body, including her hair, illuminated a bright blue light. She was completely naked, but the energy covered her most imitate parts. She spread her wings; not only did she grow another pair, but they had also increased in size.

Nody had just transformed into her Über-form!

'Nody...' Scott whispered in amazement.

The Über-Archangel looked at him. Because of all the energy, her mouth and nose weren't visible, but her eyes were. The irises were gone.

'Get her!'

Seeing her new form as a threat, the Angel Guards prepared themselves to shoot arrows again. Nody noticed it just in time and reached out with her hand, sending a powerful beam towards them. In seconds, the Angel Guards were turned into dust.

Scott stared at Nody in disbelief. Did she have this power all time long? Or did she discovered it just by now? But that didn't matter by now. They had to leave, before more Angel Guards would come. Suddenly, Nody grabbed his arm. Even though she didn't speak, Scott knew what she meant.

They had to go.

If they increased their speed, they would be at Heaven's Gates in a few seconds.

Together with his transformed love, Scott continued his escape attempt. Her renewed speed amazed him; he had a hard time keeping up with her.

In the distance, he saw a giant golden railing. That was it. Heaven's Gates.

'There it is, Nody!' he yelled with a grin. 'Just a little bit more!' He could already feel the freedom on the tip of his tongue.

Wait.

When Scott was still in charge in Hell, he had always remembered a very important detail about the Gates. The protective magic! Damn it, he had completely forgotten it! When he took a closer look, he could see a large group of Angel Guards guarding the precious Gates. It looked like there were hundreds of them. Too much. But Scott knew what he had to do.

He knew it was a risk, but they had no choice.

'Nody,' he said. 'I know this might fail... but this is our only chance. We have to work together to escape. We have to use all of our strength to break through Heaven's Gates. You ready for this?' Nody nodded. She had understood Scott perfectly. She saw how Scott's skin turned black, his muscles grew bigger, the flames on his wings and horn turned from red to black, his eyes turning entirely red and more sharp teeth grew in his mouth. Scott had completely transformed into his Über-form, ready to unleash his brute multiplied strength.

An Angel Guard yelled to his colleagues to aim their arrows.

The Über-Archangel looked up when she felt her lover grabbing her hand, gently squeezing it. She looked into his crimson red eyes which she once feared, but now deeply loved. Even when Scott had transformed into his Über-form, Nody felt no fear or hatred for him. It was love, pure love. The beauty had fallen in love with the beast. Looking into his eyes, she realized her goal; escaping to be with him, forever and ever.

It was now or never.

The Angel Guards dropped their jaws in awe. Never in their entire life, they had seen something like this.

The energies of the two most powerful creatures in the Afterlife fused together. Blue pure energy mixed with red unholy energy, creating a bright light, surrounding the two lovers. Closer and closer, they reached Heaven's Gates in an amazing speed. The Demons in Hell had seen in before, but the Angels in Heaven had never seen this before; the causes of God and Satan, who were meant to be each other mortal enemies, were working together for the same goal. They shot the arrows, but there was no use. Once the tips touched the energy, they were turned to dust. Nothing could stop the united lovers now. They had created an energy that was practically indestructible, united by pure power and teamwork.

If they would stretch out their arms, Nody and Scott could practically touch Heaven's Gates.

Now or never...

A loud bang nearly deafened everyone in Heaven.

Heaven's Gates where blown to pieces. Angel Guards had to fly and dodge to avoid the falling pieces of heavy metal. The spell was completely no match to the powerful combined energy.

Looking behind them, Nody and Scott nearly cheered in victory.

They made it!

They were free!

Suddenly, Nody could feel the energy the magical necklace had given her fade away. Her normal skin color and face became visible again. Her hair grew back to the normal size. The extra pair of wings faded away. Even her dress appeared, covering her body. Scott also transformed back into his normal form.

'We made it...' Nody whispered in disbelief. 'Can you believe it Scott...? We made it!' 'Hell yeah!' Scott roared in victory. 'Take that, suckers!' But suddenly, the smile on his face disappeared.

'Hey... Nody?'

'Yeah?'

'Do you have any idea where we have to go now?'

That was a damn good question. Going to Hell was no option, let alone going back to Heaven. The Area was their only chance.

'Don't worry Scott... we'll find something. I promise.'


	18. A Safe Place

**Chapter 18**

**A Safe Place**

Looking for safety was harder than they thought.

For hours, Nody and Scott had searched the Area. But there was nothing; only a cold dark night sky and stars. No place to land. Their wings were getting tired, they had to look for something, fast. If they'd give up hope, the escape from Heaven would have been in vain. But as the hours ticked by, they slowly started to lose hope. Were they doomed to stray in the Area for all eternity like the outcasts they were now?

'Come on...' Nody said with a slightly worried voice. 'There's gotta be something here...' Suddenly, a loud inhuman roar could be heard from underneath them... right from Hell. The roar made a chill run up Nody's spine.

'What was that?' she gasped.

'I think that was my former boss...' Scott said. 'And I guess he's not so happy that you are gone.'

'Let's go Scott...' Nody looked around, her eyes expressing fear. 'We've gotta find a safe place before that bastard shows up here!'

Then she narrowed her eyes, like she saw something in the distance. 'What is that...?' she whispered with a curious voice. 'What?' Scott asked. 'You see something?' 'I see something... it looks like a... big golden line...' The Archdemon frowned. What was she talking about? During the war, he and his Demons had crossed the Area many times, but he never saw a 'golden line' here before. 'Come on,' Nody said. 'I want to see this.'

They flew towards the 'golden line', both hoping it would be a good sign. Right now, the couple could use some hope. It took a while to reach their destination, but now they could finally see it. It was indeed a golden line, a large horizontal line that illuminated a bright golden light.

'What is that...?'

Just when Nody wanted to touch it, it looked like the light around the light exploded. Blinded, the Archangel let out a surprised shriek and recoiled, but Scott quickly caught her. The light was too bright for him; he had to narrow his eyes to see what was happening. The line had split in two and had turned into a big screen of light. The light became slightly more transparent, and Scott saw a pair of mountains on the other side.

A portal?

'Nody... look!'

The Archangel slowly started to regain her sight, but had to narrow her eyes to see what was on the other side of the 'portal'. 'What is that?' she asked. 'I don't know... looks like some sort of portal to me.' 'Should we enter it?' 'What if we can't return once we've entered it?'

Once again, a loud inhuman roar emerged underneath the Area. But this time, it was much louder.

'Well, if you'd like to stay here, your Lord might catch up with you.' Nody said before gulping in nervousness.

She was right. If they'd stay here, one of their former Lords or estranged Angels or Demons might find them here and capture them. Besides, they had nowhere to go and they had nothing to lose anymore, so it didn't matter if they couldn't return after they would enter the portal.

The portal was their only choice.

Scott nodded. 'Yes. Let's go.' Nody grabbed his claw and smiled at him, looking him in the eyes. 'Together.' she said. Scott smiled back at her, knowing that at least he would have his love on his side when he entered the portal.

It was now or never.

Another loud roar emerged from Hell when the two lovers entered the portal, disappearing for good from the Area.

'You know Scott...'

'Hmmm?'

'Even though we are now labeled as the biggest traitors in the Afterlife... I feel happy.'

Lying in her lover's muscled arms, Nody stared at the night sky, filled with stars. The two lovers were lying in a big field of grass, with the stars as their entertainment.

They couldn't believe their eyes after they entered the mysterious portal. All they saw was a huge landscape of mountains, hills, forests, lakes and this huge field of grass. They had expected anything but this. The landscape was so beautiful and peaceful, it was nearly surreal. Just to be sure, Nody and Scott checked the entire area for possible residents of this new strange realm, but much to their relieve, they didn't find anybody.

Now they finally had peace and time for their own. The field of grass looked very welcoming, they just had to lie down on it and look at the stars.

A safe place, at last!

Scott smiled at her and ran his claw through her hair. Feeling her body close against his felt so good. 'And why is that?' he asked, even though he could guess the answer.

'I don't know...' Nody nuzzled her face against Scott's chest and smelled the odor she loved so much. Sulfur mixed with a hint of sweat. Even though he had been held captive for a while in Heaven, the scent never went away, much to her relieve. She hoped it was permanent. 'For the first time ever in my life, I really feel free, you know? Nobody who can make the decisions for me, nobody who can tell me how to feel or live my life... I feel like I'm me again, you know?'

Scott softly laughed. 'Same here.' he said. 'Nobody who can bitch at me for falling in love with such a babe like you.' Nody smiled and playfully slapped Scott's chest. 'Who ever knew I would ever fall in love with such an ugly piece of trash like you?' Scott grinned and shrugged. 'I don't know... I guess I have some kind of special charm.'

That was kind of true. Even though Scott was savage and brute, Nody thought he was very attractive. Behind his fearsome appearance, there was such kindness. It was the kindness that helped Nody survive in Hell.

But there was something else that attracted Nody, and that was his well-shaped body. Just by looking at it, Nody could feel her cheeks turning red. No male Angel in Heaven ever had a body like this.

'Hey, look.'

Scott pointed at the sky. Nody looked up. A falling star crossed the sky before disappearing. 'Make a wish.' Scott said with a smile.

Nody chuckled. 'Oh, don't worry...' Suddenly, she leaned in, her face now so close to the Archdemon's that their lips nearly made contact. 'My wish already came true.'

The Archangel pressed her lips against her lover's and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Feeling her soft, warm lips against his, Scott curled the corners of his mouth into a smile and rubbed her back. The escape from Hell and all the pain he had endured plus the near-death experience in Heaven was completely worth this sign of love. Satan didn't deserve her, nobody else deserved her. She was his, his and his only.

Nody let out a soft surprised moan when she felt something hot and wet sliding between her lips and brush against her tongue. For a moment she wanted to break the kiss, but the way his tongue massaged hers... Her cheeks turned so red, they were burning. This felt too good, she couldn't pull back.

So sweet...

Soon they both needed air and broke the kiss. The cheeks of both lovers had turned fire red. 'Scott...'

'Yeah?'

'Can I ask you something?'

'Sure.'

Nody knew this was a very important question. If she would ask it, there was no turning back, she knew that. She had been thinking about it all the time after they had escaped from Heaven. She never thought she would ever ask it to the Archdemon, but she knew it was for the best.

'Can you...' Nody took a deep breath. She had to say it, right now.

'Can you do me a favor... and take my virginity?'


	19. Defloration Of An Archangel

**Chapter 19**

**Defloration of an Archangel**

**Warning: This chapter contains sexual themes. Don't read if you don't feel comfortable with it.**

'Say what now?!'

Scott sat up, his eyes wide with disbelief. No way... this was way too surreal! From the day he had revealed the true reason of her captivity to her in Hell, she had stood her ground and had refused until the end. He had assumed that after her escape, she would never let a man touch her for as long as she lived.

'But why...?'

Nody bit her lower lip and looked away. She had expected a reaction like that. You wouldn't hear an intimate request like that every day, of course you would react like that. But this was serious. She had been thinking about it, it looked like the best thing she could do right now. She knew what she was doing.

'Yeah... I knew you were going to say that. But listen, Scott...' Nody put her hand on Scott's claw and looked him in the eyes.

'Because of my virginity, creatures have killed each other over it. And if my most personal trait is the cause of so much death and misery... then I'd rather get rid of it. But it's not only that, you know... for my entire life, I was forced to be the role model of my former Angels. Everyone had to be like me. But now that I have met you... I've realized how much I've missed in my life. I thought that I only needed my rank in the Angel's army and my trust in God to be happy. But after He left me to rot in Hell, I've realized that I've been used my entire life. I've only had been a replaceable pawn in this ridiculous war. It feels like my virginity is tied to Heaven... and I'd wish to break it. And besides...' With a somewhat seductive smile, Nody touched Scott's bare chest and nuzzled her face against it. Her cheeks felt like they were on fire. 'Now that I'm free from my duties... I have the right to say that your body drives me nearly crazy.'

That line made the Archdemon grin from ear to ear. The shyness faded away in an instant. With his right claw, he gently touched the Archangel's shoulder and slowly went down to her lower back, stopping right before he could touch her behind. The request suddenly sounded like the greatest offer he had ever been given. Looking at her body, he could feel a strong pulse traveling towards his most private part. She was so damn beautiful... her body was the body he had always dreamed of. Her hips were perfectly shaped, it made her so feminine. Just the thought of him entering her, claiming her as his for good, the things he could do to her to make her emit sounds of pleasure... He could feel his pants becoming uncomfortably tight.

'Are you sure you want this?' he asked with his last bit of self control.

Nody nodded.

'Yes.'

She was ready.

With Scott's lips on her neck and his tongue laving at her skin, Nody was gently pushed back, so she was now lying on her back.

Just the feeling of the wet muscle tasting her soft skin made her bite her lower lip and emit a soft whimper. The last time that this happened was when she was sexually assaulted by him... But she didn't even remember that incident anymore. She had forgiven him, she had almost forgotten all the horrible things he had done to her. The past was gone; the only thing that mattered now was the past.

Scott wanted more. This was only just the beginning. He disconnected himself from Nody's neck and undid her belt. He grabbed the skirt of her dressed and pulled it up, over her head, undressing her. For a moment, Nody wanted to cover her breasts with her arms, until she realized that there was nothing to be shy of. Scott smiled when he looked at the two globes of flesh. He reached out with his claws and grabbed them, softly massaging them. Nody let out a surprised gasp. 'Sssssh...' Scott nearly purred in her ear. 'Just relax. I'll make you feel real good...' Nody nodded and closed her eyes, trying to relax. Only concentrating on the wonderful touches, she managed to do so. It felt so good... She smiled as she enjoyed the massage.

They were just perfect. It was like they were shaped for his touch and his touch only. Scott couldn't get enough of it. He buried his face in the valley of skin between her breasts. Nody opened her eyes, arched her back and let out a gasp as she could feel his tongue on her skin again. Scott curled the corners of his mouth into a smile. The Archangel was skilled when it came to combat, but when it came to sex, she was so innocent. The tightness in his pants were now just painful. He pulled back his tongue and looked up. The absence of his tongue made Nody also look up, her face looked somewhat indignant. 'Why did you stop?' she whispered. 'I stopped so I could take a look at that cute face of yours.' Scott replied with a grin. Nody softly giggled. 'Tease.'

Scott reached up and planted a kiss on Nody's lips. Those soft lips... they were so addicting. After a little while they broke the kiss. The Archdemon reached down and took a grip of Nody's panties. Pulling them down with a swift move, Nody gasped. Now she was completely naked, each part of her body now free for Scott to see. Scott restarted the kiss, now pressing deeper to deepen the kiss. Nody could feel the Archdemon's hand touching her stomach and traveling down to her most private part. Suddenly, she felt his fingers spreading her folds and touching her most sensitive spot, sending small pleasurable jolts through her loins. She let out a moan against her lover's lips and arched her back. Scott broke the kiss once more. 'Sssssh...' he whispered in her ear. 'Now the fun is getting started...'

Nody panted and let out small whimpers and moans as Scott's fingers brushed against her nether lips and massaging her sensitive spot, sending more jolts through her loins, while Scott pressed more kisses against her neck. Feeling his fingers on her... it felt so good. Scott curled the corners of his mouth in a smile again when he felt something hot and moist against his fingers. She was a virgin, but she was already so wet...

He pulled his fingers away, leaving Nody's lips wet and warm. The Archangel let out a soft disappointed whimper. 'I think you are prepared by now, cupcake.' Scott said, his voice raw with passion. He stood up and undid himself from his pants; the tightness became too much. Pulling down his pants freed his fully erected member. Looking at the impressive size made Nody's eyes flutter with shyness. 'Wow...'

Scott chuckled. 'I know, I've heard that before. Now you'd better get ready, Nody... Because I will give you something really nice.'

The Archdemon went down on his knees and crawled over his lover's body, his member poking against her entrance.

This was it. The moment he had been waiting for. Just the hot wetness radiating against his tip already drove him mad with lust. He wanted her, right here, right now. He wanted to make love to her, claim every bit of her body as his, make her his forever.

Feeling the tip against her entrance, Nody could feel her heart raising. There was no turning back now. She had made this decision, she couldn't turn it down anymore. She was so nervous, but at the same time, she was filled with passion to the brim.

Scott couldn't wait any longer.

With one swift thrust, he buried himself all the way inside her, burying himself to the hilt. The new heat wrapping around his member made Scott hiss in pleasure.

A burning pain torn Nody in two, ripping her hymen to pieces. It was too much. Tears welled up in the corners of her eyes.

Arching her back, she yelped out in pain.

There it was. The liquid that would make power-hungry bastards kill each other over it.

The virginity blood.

Around Scott's member, it dripped outside in thin trickles, staining Nody's skin and the grass. Pulling out, Scott looked at the result. The blood had stained his member, leaving crimson red stains on his flesh.

Nody looked up, her body still shivering with pain. Her insides felt like they were on fire. When she saw her virginity blood on Scott's member, disbelief struck her. She wasn't a virgin anymore... it was too hard to believe it.

'Well Nody,' Scott grinned. 'I think we succeeded.' But the grin faded away. The sight nearly took the lust away. Nody's face was crunched in pain and tears flowed down her face. He had been too rough; what should've been pleasure, was now pain. Before her, he had never had sex with a virgin before, only with those Lust Demons who hadn't been virgins ever since the creation of the Afterlife. He had ripped her in two like a damn animal, he had to do something to make it up.

'Damn it, Scott!' Scott thought, mentally blaming himself. 'You've got to fix this, right now...' Leaning forward, the Archdemon brushed away Nody's tears with his thumb. 'Nody...' he said with a reassuring voice. 'Look at me, look at me... I'm sorry, okay? Look at me, will you? Stay with me, please babe.' Nody reacted to his voice. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. Her eyes expressed pain, but not fear. Thank goodness. 'It's alright...' she whispered. 'I can take it.'

But Scott didn't want to end it like this. Like this, it would be so... loveless. Empty. Meaningless. He wiped off the blood from his member and wiped his claw on the grass. 'I'm going to make you feel real good, babe...' Nody could feel the tip of his member pressing against her again and prepared herself for more pain.

When Scott entered her once more, the pain returned again. Nody bit her lower lip and barely could suppress a whimper. That's when the Archdemon started thrusting inside her. It was a slow pace, but it still hurt. 'You've gotta relax,' Scott said. 'If you don't, it will hurt only more.' Nody nodded and tried her best to relax, clenching her fists in the grass. She really tried...

Even though from the inside he wanted to fuck her like an animal, Scott managed to control himself. Because if he would do that, she would be in more pain and probably give up on having sex. But she was so hot, so wet, so tight... It drove him mad, but he controlled himself.

After a little while, she let out less whimpers. Was she used to the pace now?

'Nody, I will move a bit faster now.' Scott growled.

He slightly increased the pace, causing Nody to emit a gasp in surprise. He could feel her insides slightly loosen. Did the pain go away? He remained with this pace, for now he wouldn't go any faster.

'More...'

Scott looked down. The sight send another jolt to his member. Nody looked at him, straight in the eyes. Her eyes were half-lidded, her cheeks was flushed red and she was smiling from ear to ear. The expression made Scott's heart skip a beat. He had given her pleasure, real pleasure. There was no more pain, only the sheer passion.

'More... please...' the Archangel moaned, letting go of the grass and wrapping her arms around Scott's waist, pulling him closer and deeper.

Pleasure had fully taken her over.

Nody didn't care about a thing in the world anymore.

Pleasure flared inside her, the pain had completely faded away. It was the only thing that mattered now. This is what she had missed during all her life, this is what she needed.

Scott had now increased the speed, ramming his member in and out of her. The sound of skin slapping against skin was like music to their ears, it turned them on even more.

They tried several positions, the other one more delicious than the other. Their bodies were covered with a thin sheet of sweat as they moaned, grunted and cried out in pleasure. All the thrusts stored a good kind of pressure in Nody's abdomen; for a moment she was afraid she would explode with pleasure. After a while, they returned back to the missionary position.

'Oh yes... Please Scott, more, give me more!' the former virgin cried out.

'As you wish, cupcake!' Scott roared, increasing the speed even more, hitting her sweet spot. The Archangel arched her back and cried out once more, the pressure in her abdomen becoming unbearable and nearly rolling her eyes in the back of her head. Pulling Scott's head close, she pulled him in for a kiss, their tongues clashing in a heated passionate dance. Scott reached down with his claw and reached between them, spreading her folds and rubbing her sweet spot once more. Her mind went numb...

It only took a few strokes for Nody to let her fall over the edge, arching her back and letting out a strangled half scream, half sob when the pleasure crashed through her. Her walls tightened around Scott and he couldn't hold back any longer. Arching his back, he roared out in euphoria as he released deep inside his lover, it was so powerful, he clenched his eyes shut.

Their bodies relaxed as they calmed down. Scott slid his softened member out of Nody and fell on his side, pulling his love close to him. Both of them were still panting, they both had to come round from the intense passion.

Scott pressed a kiss against Nody's temple. 'That was fucking amazing...' he grinned, his voice hoarse. Nody smiled and nodded. Her body was still trembling. As a response, she kissed Scott on the cheek.

'Thank you so much... This is the best thing that has ever happened to me.' Nuzzling against his chest, she let out a satisfied sigh and closed her eyes. She has never been so happy before. Everything about this night had been perfect, there had been love, tenderness and pleasure. She didn't feel ashamed or anything; she felt like she had been changed, in a good way. She had the feeling all of this had turned her into a real woman.

It didn't take long for her before she dozed off.

Scott smiled and put his arm around her. She had fallen asleep with a satisfied smile and a soft blush on her face.

'You're so damn beautiful, Nody... Damn, I love you so much...'

The Archdemon closed his eyes. Within seconds, he was asleep, along with his lover.


	20. The Freedom Of Love

**Chapter 20**

**The Freedom Of Love**

Even though he had his eyes closed, it were the sunbeams that made Scott wake up. Shining in his face, he had to wake up eventually. How long had he been sleeping? Opening his eyes, he groaned and sat up. There was a nice temperature, not too hot, not too cold.

Everything looked quite different when it was daytime. The field of grass looked way bigger than they thought. In the distance, he saw the mountains, bigger than the Beasts he used to tame back in Hell. With his eyes half-lidded and smirking, Scott thought back of last night. That was the most passionate and erotic moment he had ever experienced in his life. Being inside her felt so good... he wished it would've never stopped. He knew he didn't do this out of lust; he did it because he loved her, because he wanted to be part of her forever. Scott had no regrets.

Looking next to him, he wanted to wake Nody up... only to find out she was gone.

'Nody?'

Now wide awake, Scott stood up and looked around. Where was she? Her clothes were gone; did she put them on? A minor panic struck Scott in his heart. Where did she go?! He already started fearing for the worst. Did they miss someone when they inspected the area upon arrival? Did the Angels or Demons find her and take her? Or even worse... didn't she feel anything for him anymore and run off?

'Nody! Where are you?!'

Scott quickly put on his pants, spread his wings and took off, calling out his lover's name. He started his search in the forest. The sunlight shimmered through the branches of the trees, giving the forest a lively atmosphere. But Scott didn't pay attention for that right now; right now he had to find Nody.

'Nody! Nody!' he called out as he dodged the branches. He looked around, hoping he would catch a glimpse of her or maybe a trace of her. Then he perked his ears. For a moment, he thought he heard a very familiar voice calling his name. Could it be...?

'Scott?'

'Nody!'

It was her! Thank goodness! The voice came from the northern direction. With a powerful flutter of his wings, Scott charged forward. He was heading towards the exit of the forest. Just a couple of more meters and he would find her; unharmed, at least that's what he hoped. Finally he passed the last trees...

Behind the forest, there was another large field of grass. But this one was different. This one had a lake, the water fresh and blue. And right there, bathing in the lake, was Nody. Scott's heart cringed with relief. Folding his wings, he landed on the ground and walked towards the lake.

'Good morning,' Nody said with a smile, splashing some water on her shoulder. 'Did you sleep well?'

Scott grinned. 'You gave me a scare there, babe!' 'Why?' Nody raised her eyebrow. 'Because you ran off without telling me.' Scott was now at the lake and sat down at the shore. Nody realized her mistake and looked away, biting her lower lip. She shouldn't have done that... She didn't even wake him up to tell him she wanted to look to a place to take a bath. Waking up to find her gone... it must've worried him so much. 'Sorry.' she replied. 'Hey, it's alright. Just tell me when you want to do something next time, okay?' Nody smiled and nodded, happy that Scott had accepted her apology. Wading through the water, she walked towards the shore, heading towards her demonic lover. Once she was at shore, she put her hand on the Archdemon's shoulder and pulled him slightly closer. 'Come to think of it... I didn't give you a morning kiss yet, did I?' the Archangel said with a seductive tone in her voice. That tone made Scott's grin even bigger. Did he unleash a little Lust Demon inside her during that passionate night? Whatever he did... he liked it a lot. 'No, I don't think so.' he replied. Leaning upwards, Nody's lips met Scott's, catching him in another loving kiss.

After a little while, the lovers broke the kiss. 'Do you miss Heaven already?' Scott asked jokingly. On his part, he didn't miss Hell one bit. Here with Nody, he was much happier. 'Meh...' Nody said. 'I kinda miss my wardrobe, though. Wish we could've brought some clothes when we escaped!'

Scott laughed at the answer. 'Don't worry about that. You can get as many clothes as you want.'

So this is what true happiness was.

Holding each other's hand, the madly in love Archdemon and Archangel walked through the field of grass, with a flower here and there. The sun shined brightly, as if the presence of the couple enlightened this mysterious landscape. It was just the two of them, nobody else. Nobody who could judge them for their relationship and the sacrifices they had made in order to be with each other. The war between the two realms of the Afterlife didn't exist in this lost world. Did the portal to this place appear because of the moon eclipse? If so, Scott and Nody were so damn lucky. This was their new home; their new lives would start here.

'This is perfect.' Nody whispered. 'The landscape is really beautiful... but what make this truly perfect, is that I have you on my side.' 'This is a lot different than Hell... but I'll get used to it.' Scott said. 'But that will be easy with such a beauty like you.'

Nody giggled. 'This is such a beautiful place... But still...'

'Still what?'

'But still, Angels or Demons might find the portal, whether they find it during the next moon eclipse or not. They are out for us now, Scott. They won't forget what we have done.'

'Hey...' Scott put his claw on Nody's shoulder. 'We have our powers, remember? And if they find our hideout, well... then let them find out. Bring it on! We can take on them, because we are stronger than them.' Nody nodded. 'You're right.' She softly chuckled. 'I think I worry too much.'

Suddenly, Nody stood still and let go of Scott's claw. 'What's the matter?' Scott asked. Nody pointed up to the sky. 'Don't you think the view would be even better from a higher view?' Scott nodded and smiled. 'Sure.' He reached out his claw, awaiting the touch of his lover's hand. 'Together, right?' Nody smiled back and reached out, entangling her fingers with Scott's. 'Together.' she replied, looking him in the eyes. The look they exchanged was full of true love. They had a love that no other Angel or Demon ever had; it was true, it was strong. Nobody could ever break it.

Together, Nody and Scott ascended into the sky.

United with friendship, trust and most important, love, the couple had found their freedom. Broken loose from their Lords, they chose for each other. High in the clouds, Nody and Scott shared a loving embrace, looked each other in the eyes with a warm look and leaned in for another passionate kiss.

It doesn't matter at which side you are on. As long your love for each other is true, there is nobody who can tell you else. It's your life, it's your destiny. True love overpowers everything. You have the freedom and right to love whoever you want, whether it's someone from the same sex or even from the opposing side.

True love is all that matters.

**I'd like to thank my friend FTiger for reading the chapters while they were in production and helping me to make it even better. Thank you so much~! Also, I'd like to thank my boyfriend for giving me inspiration for some parts of the fanfic. I love you, babe!**


End file.
